Raimon's Samurai
by Demon of the sunrise
Summary: Masamune-Hatake Ren is the new student at Raimon. He has a weird family and he has a strange past. As he becomes friends with the soccer team, will they want to stay friends? Shounen-Ai! Romance/Humor type fic. I guess... KazemaruXOC!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is a Inazuma Eleven story with my oc Ren. This is the first time I've written a I.E fic and a shounen-ai one at that, so enjoy. **I Do not own Inazuma Eleven!**

* * *

I really don't know it happened. I was living with my father until the accident happened and now I am living with my mother and father in the same house.

My parents were not married when I was born, if fact, they still are not married, but after the accident **(A.N. you will find out later!)** The court decided it would be best if they both raised me. I now live in Inazuma Town with my Kendo-Master father, Masamune Date*, and my playgirl mother, Hatake Ayame. My name is Masamune-Hatake Ren and I am about to enter my new school, Raimon junior high.

As I entered the doors of my new school, My visible eye (my hair covered my left eye) started twitching. I never went to a real school before because my father taught me so seeing all these people made me uncomfortable. I quickly went to find the office to get my schedule before I got too uncomfortable. I found the office and talked a teacher who happened to be my homeroom teacher. He led me to my class talking about the school and its clubs, they even had a Kendo club, but I'm not interested in Kendo.

"Masamune-San?" asked the teacher, I looked at him noticing that we were in front of the classroom. He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him into the classroom. I did and he stopped at the podium with me next to him. The class didn't notice us mostly because they were holding their own conversations.

"Class," began the teacher "We have a new student today." Immediately, all conversations stopped and all eyes were on me. The teacher motioned for me to say my name. I bowed.

"I am Masamune Ren," I said "Nice to meet ya." conversations began again, but this time they were about me. The girls in the class were going on about how 'cute' I was and I don't even know what they guys were saying except a brunette with an orange headband asking a spikey platinum-blond guy "Do you think he plays soccer?"

"Any questions for Masamune-san?" asked the teacher. '_Dame' _I thought as almost everybody's hand rose up. The teacher pointed to a girl with short brown hair.

"What's in the case on your back?" at least half the hands went down.

"Nothing important" I said, I didn't want to tell them I had a Katana in the case. I was very cautious now-a-days. The teacher pointed to the orange-heandband boy next.

"Do you play soccer?" He asked smiling really big. The platinum-blond boy and a blunette boy both sighed. I thought about the question for a minute then I remembered a time when I was six.

"Just a little, but I haven't played for six years" I said and the boy's face lite up even more.

The teacher pointed to another girl say it was the last question. She asked where I was from.

"I came from a very small town, the population was about 50 people" I said.

People looked at me in surprise, but didn't say anything else. The teacher then asked me to sit next to a kid named 'Kazemaru-kun' who turned out to be the blunette. He was pretty cute….. What the heck!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked to my seat hoping for an easy day.

* * *

***Masamune Date- Character from Sengoku BASARA. My Oc's father looks like him except he has Black hair and charcoal eyes.**

So how was it? If you want to know more about Ren I put a character profile on my Profile R&R please ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2. Enjoy

**Kazemaru's pov**

I was listening to Endou talk about soccer, when I heard the door slide open. I didn't pay attention thinking it was the teacher. He then told us there was a new student."my name is Masamume Ren" the guy said "nice to meet ya"He was an intriguing character.

His hair reminded me of that one person... From pokemon... He was a gym leader... Falkner! Except the bang was long over his left eye. He even had a cowlick which seemed to defy gravity and his eye was a pretty shade of blue, like the sky.

The other students began to ask questions for the new student. Kino-san asked about the case on his back. It was long and circular, maybe for kendo? He didn't say what it was for though. Next one Endou asked if he played soccer. I couldn't help but sigh at the question, and I saw Gouenji sigh to. I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. The new guy said he played a little and the last question was about where he lived. I stopped listening by now, but I caught something about fifty people. The teacher told him to sit next to me and he did. The teacher then began the lesson.

**Ren's Pov**

As I sat in my first class no one seemed to be paying attention to the lesson. They all seemed to be talking about my case. Most thought it was for kendo, but it wasn't, not for them to know. It was my new Katana, the one I named Lightning. Pretty childish, but it adds the sense of ownership I think. My morning classes went by quickly and it was time for lunch. I was fearing for lunch, not because of it being my first day and having no friends, no, it was scarier than that. What my lunch is. My father is a pretty bad cook, I know from experience, but I don't know about my mother's cooking. I fear for my life...

"Masamume-San?" someone asked. I looked up to see the blunette, kazemaru. I motioned for him to keep talking.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" he asked motioning to the platinum blond guy and the orange headband guy. I was surprise at the question considering I'm new... maybe they are being nice?

"Is it okay?" I asked, they all nodded, and smiled except the platinum blond guy smirked.

"Though I hope you don't mind eating with other second years" said Kazemaru. I shook my head telling them I don't mind. So they led me to the rooftop. I saw at least five(or six, I feel another presence) different people there.

"Everybody, meet our new classmate." shouted the orange headband boy. All heads looked up from what they were doing to stare at me. I started to get uncomfortable again.

"I'm Masamune Ren," I said "Nice to meet you." I bowed. Some of them smiled, others glared or smirked.

"I am Endou Mamoru," said the orange headband "And that is Kazemaru"

"Gouenji" Endou said pointing to the platinum blond.

"Someoka" Pointing to a pink hair guy, (the one who glared) .

"Handa" pointing to a brunette.

"Max" pointing to a red head with a hat that resembled a cat, he was sitting next to Handa.

"Megan" He pointed to a glasses-wearing boy, reading manga.

"Domon" pointing to a blue haired guy who waved at me.

"And Kageno… huh? Where is Kageno?" asked Endou. He looked around for this guy, then I felt a presence behind he. I jumped and hit it with my case.

"Oww" It said. I look down to see a guy with purple hair that covered both his eyes. he was nursing the bump my case created.

"Ah, Kageno!" exclaimed Endou, "Meet Masamune!" Kageno just waved and walked over to Handa and Max muttering about 'not being seen'.

"Now lets eat!" exclaimed Endou again, who sat next to Gouenji (When did he sit down!) and Kazemaru sat next to him then me next to him. Everyone started to eat and I just stared at my lunch.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Max, I looked at him giving him a scared look.

"I'm scared too." I said Kazemaru and Someoka looked at me.

"Why? Is your mother a bad cook?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders then I opened the bento my mother made for me this morning. It looked okay, there were no eyeballs or moving parts like my dad's food. I took a bite of the food… to hear someone shout to get me to the nurse.

* * *

Poor Ren, neither of your parents can cook T-T

Thanks for reading ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you to those who are reading my story. Especially the following:

noidontjustrp

YumeStarlite1997

Medicine

Now enjoy :D

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I started to panic, but when I saw Kazemaru, Gouenji and Endou I instantly calmed down.

"Ah! He's awake!" Yelled Endou. _Too noisy _I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" asked Kazemaru, I nodded.

"You sure? You realize you been out for two class periods, it's passing period right now." said Gouenji. I looked at him in shock, and made a mental note, not to eat mother's cooking.

The nurse walked in and asked me if I was okay.

"Yes, I am fine." I told her. She gave me a look saying she didn't believe me.

"Okay… but I'm going to need to call your parents to pick you up." She said. I looked at her in shock. My parents? Heck no! I looked at Kazemaru, Gouenji and Endou, who all nodded in agreement.

"So your number Masamune-san?" She asked as she picked up her phone. I shook my head.

"I am fine, no need for you to call my parents." I told her again. They all looked at me not really believing what I was say.

"If your sure," she said "Then I will write you a pass to class." She then wrote the four of us a pass and we all went to our last hour. Along the way I noticed a small building from the window. It looked old, maybe as old as the school, but I didn't dwell on it.

I walked into my last hour only to have a million questions asked . Most were asking if I was okay, others were about my mother's cooking. I just ignored them as I gave the teacher my pass and I sat down in my seat next Kazemaru.

The lesson went smoothly after that and in no time then bell rang, signaling that it was time to go home. I quickly gathered my stuff and prepared to go home.

"Oh? You're already going home Masamune-san?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yeah, I promised my parents I would come home right after school." I told him.

"Okay, see you later then" He said waving as he walked off. I waved back and made my way towards the door only to be blocked by two guys.

"Do you need something?" I asked thenm, I took a good look at them noticing cases like mine on their backs. _'must be part of the kendo club' _I though only for them to confirm my suspicions.

"I am Marui Sasuke and that's Sakurai Katsuya," he said "We are part if the kendo club."

I looked at the two wondering why they were talking to me, when I realized they were in my morning class. They probably though my case had a Kendo sword, which would mean I used to be in Kendo or something.

"We want you to join the Kendo club" Said Sakurai, I looked at him with a bored face.

"Why? You don't know if I am good or not" I told them, not mentioning that I don't do Kendo.

"Isn't your father Masamune Date?" Asked Marui, I nodded my head to confirm what he said.

:He is a Kendo master!" Exclaimed Sakurai "He was so popular when he went here." I looked at him in shock. My father went to Raimon? I know he was good at Kendo and pretty useful with a Katana, but him being a kendo master?

"I'm sorry," I said bowing "I am not interested in joining, excuse me." I ran out the door before they could react and when they did, they yelled at me to stop, but I was long gone.

'_That was weird' _I thought as I was walking home. I got to the apartment complex where my parents rented a three bedroom because my parents refuse to share a room, though its not surprising. I was kind of happy to be home, I always wanted to be part of a family, though they are not my ideal family… not like the people at Sun Garden **(A.N: A hint of the past :D)**

I walked up to the door and open it, to only close it again. I mentioned before that my mother was a playgirl, and right now, there is a strange man in my house. My father must be out or hiding out in his room and I was going to follow his example. I turned around and I walked away. I would call in a hour or so to see if that man is gone, but what to do now/ I just wanted to go home and relax… I continued to walk until I was near a bridge. It was a cool looking bridge that had the symbol of Inazuma Town on it…

"Masamune!" I heard someone shout, I looked down to see a soccer field and a team on it. In the goal I saw Endou, who started to run towards me. He stopped in front of me looking excited.

"Hello Endou" I said, I noticed that the people on the field were walking towards us. Kazemaru, Gouenji and the others I met at lunch were here, but I didn't know anyone else.

"Masamune, you played soccer right?" Endou asked me.

"Yes, I played for about three years." I said. Endou's face lite up again.

"Will you shoot some at me?" He asked excitedly. I looked at him and noticed he was wearing a goalkeepers uniform. I nodded and he ran towards the goal dragging me with him. Everyone followed us and stood on the sidelines.

"Bring it!" Endou yelled getting into position.

"Okay, but I haven't played for six years." I told him, but he didn't hear it. I took a deep breath before I took two steps back. I charged and kick the ball. Endou dove for it, but it had passed him, I looked at everyone and they looked surprised. _'How could they be surprised?' _I thought _'It was slow'_

"Amazing Masamune!" exclaimed Endou "It was so fast!" I heard mummers of agreement among the people. I started to blush from the attention. Endou came up to me.

"Masamune what positions did you play?" He asked excitedly. I had to think about it for a minute. I never played on an actual team, I just played for fun, but…

"I played Forward, mild-fielder, defense and I was goalkeeper once." I told him. I heard gasps of surprise.

"Amazing Masamune, simply amazing!" exclaimed Endou. I smiled a bit. It was nice to hear that though I know that I am not amazing… not at all.

"So Masamune-san" Said Kazemaru "Do you know what club you are joining?" I looked at him in wonderment. I shook my head.

"I was asked to join the Kendo club, but I refused" I told them.

"But isn't that a Kendo sword on your back?" asked a short kid, was he in middle school? I shook my head, making them confused. _'Maybe I could tell them' _I thought.

"It's a katana." I said simply

"Amazing!" exclaimed Endou "What's a katana?" I literally saw everyone sweat drop. I heard a few of the other student, maybe first years, say captain.

"This is a katana." I said pulling out my beloved blade. It was a simple blade, but extremely sharp. It had a yellow ribbon tied to the hilt. The ribbon belong to my grandfather.

"Oh." Endou simply said. Some of the other students took a step back even though the sword didn't leave its sheath. Gouenji actually stepped up to examine the sword.

"You carried this around all day?" He asked "Is that even allowed?"

I didn't know how to answer him, I didn't know that I couldn't bring it to school **(A.N: really Ren -_-)**

"He got special permission." We all looked a girl with red-brown hair. She had a air about her that screamed 'rich' though she was wearing the school uniform.

"In fact I gave him permission," she said "think of it as the chairman's permission if you will." I looked at her in surprise and she gave me a smirk in response.

"That's Raimon Natsume," whispered Kazemaru "the daughter of our schools chairman."

I looked at her and realized that she must of read my files for her to give me permission to carry a sword. I didn't not like her knowing stuff about me, not at all**.**

* * *

**Poor Ren, he always seems to have bad luck. R&R please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

This is probably the lamest chapter I've written so far -_-

Enjoy (maybe)

* * *

After that everyone went back to practice. I sat on the sidelines to watch, though Endou wanted me to play with them. Natsume stood next to me watching them practice too.

"how much do you know?" I asked her. She smiled (or smirked)

"your file was pretty small," she said "I know what happened last year." I touched my left eye.

"so you know what happened." I stated. she nodded

"I am sorry for your loss." she said and we went back into silence. I started to think about the past until I heard someone call my name, sort of.

"Ren-Ren" they called "up here!" I looked up to see my mother and father. My mother was waving and my father was just standing there. I was surprised by the fact that they were together and mortified that they found me. Even more so when everyone stopped practice to look at them in wonderment.

"mother, father" I said "what are you doing here."

"I am so sorry hunny, I didn't know what time it was." she said apologetically. I nodded and started to get up, hoping they wouldn't embarrass me.

"what do you mean it's my fault Masamune!" exclaimed my mother. She looked tick off.

"well maybe this would not happened Hatake if you got a real job" my father said equally tick off. I facepalmed, they were ticking me off.

"Masamune and Hatake," I said not calling them mother or father "go home now!" they got scared and started to run. (I think it helped that I pulled out lightning)

"sorry everyone" I said "see you tomorrow" I bowed and ran after them. Leaving everyone confused.

Kazemaru's pov

It was very weird. I saw a woman and a man on the hill. The woman seemed to know Masamune-san, calling him Ren-Ren. To tell you the truth, it made me jealous until he called her mother. I feel stupid, but that woman does not look like what a mother should! She looked foreign with her blond hair and blue eyes. Her clothes are very revealing too.

The man kind of resembles Masamune-San at least his hair. I hear the woman apologize to Masamune-San and as he was getting up the woman and man got into a fight, which made no sense to me. but what had really confused me though is the fact that Masamune-San stopped calling them mother and father. He called them Masamune and Hatake... Maybe the woman is his step mother? Maybe or maybe not. Masamune-San just left and Natsume-San had us continue practice.

* * *

Kind of boring, but I promise it will get better! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like this chapter better :)

Warning: I am adding other pairings and you may not like them, but don't hate please.

* * *

After I got home yesterday I lectured my parents for a good hour before I went to bed. Now that it is the next morning I was running late, I had about ten minutes to get to class and I haven't left my house yet.

"Do you need a ride?" my father asked. I shook my head and ran out the door. My father is not the fastest driver, he goes way under the speed limit, so I would really be late.

I luckily don't live too far from the school, but it was still pretty far by walking so I was running with all my power. I got to the school with only four minutes left. I kept running (I had to stop to get my indoor shoes on leaving me with three minutes) and soon I got to my class room door with 1.5 seconds left (I tripped on the stairs a few times -_-). I opened the slider door only to trip into the room as the bell rang. As I was falling I was still moving forward to I used that momentum to do a roll. I landed on my feet (yeah I got talent XD) I was con-graduating myself and wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings until I heard clapping. My class had erupted into applause. I blushed and walked to my seat. Looking down the whole way.

"Are you okay?" Kazemaru asked me. I nodded towards him as I willed my face to cool down.

"you sure? I think you are bleeding." he said as he touched my temple, with a gentle touch. My face immediately got hot again.

"hey where is the teacher?" I asked not meeting his eye. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him give me a funny look, but he was also blushing. Luckily no one saw this exchange, well I thought no one did, but a certain orange headband boy saw and he was smiling.

Time skip

It was lunch time and I was walking to the roof by myself. Endou, Gouenji and Kazemaru were called down to the office and they told me to go ahead. I got to the roof when I heard voices not that surprising. I was still very shy to be with the other members of the team so I peaked out the door, only to see a shocking scene. Max was confessing to Handa. I was too shock to move...

"what are you doing..." I didn't let the person continue their sentence when I grabbed thme and put my hand over their mouth. Luckily for me Max nor Handa heard. I looked down to see who I pulled into my lap (I panicked okay) and I saw Kazemaru struggling (and blushing) but I didn't dwell on the fact while I was listening.

"Handa I like you" Max said blushing, "I've liked you for a long time." Handa just stood there blushing as hard as Max.

"I like you too." he said eventually. I totally did not see that coming. But what truly shocked me was their kiss. I quickly (and quietly) closed the door. I was blushing hard and was feeling pretty guilty. I felt someone struggle and remembered I was holding Kazemaru... Wait... Holding... With realization I quickly let him go, but I forgot he was in my lap and I guess he did too considering he just turned to yell at me. I was bowing my head to tell him I was sorry when I felt something soft... I was kissing Kazemaru, the boy I barely knew. He quickly jumped back and so did I (only successfully to hit my head on the wall) we both just sat there staring at each other.

"I'm sorry!" we both said. We gave each other a funny look, to only start laughing, and forgetting what happened (I wish)

"Why are you out here?" He asked. I remembered what I saw and decided not to say anything.

"I saw Max and Handa," I said "I was spying, but nothing happened." I just lied and now I feel even guiltier, but it was not my place to say what happened. Kazemaru just nodded and got up. He opened the door and walked over to Max and Handa (Who luckily stopped kissing, maybe they heard us?)

I took a deep breath and smiled, it had not become awkward between Kazemaru and I.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its a pretty short chapter... Enjoy :D

* * *

We ate lunch like normal, with everyone joining us five minutes later. Max nor Handa mentioned anything about their new relationship, but oh well. I was happy today because I had made my own lunch today (Thank god). I am a pretty good cook if I do say so myself.

"Should you be eating that Masa-Kun?" asked Max. I looked at him and remembered what happened yesterday.

"I made my own lunch and Masa-Kun?" I had to ask. When did he think of that?

"Really! Let me try!" he said taking a bite from my bento. I didn't really care, but what did bug me was him calling me Masa-Kun...

"Amazing! You are a good cook Masa-Kun!" he exclaimed. I blushed and I looked at Kazemaru to see him glaring at Max. I was quite surprised.

"Would you like to try some?" I asked him. He stopped glaring and looked at me in surprise (which was extremely cute) he then nodded and he took a bite from my bento. I waited for a reaction...his face lit up.

"This is good Masa..." I stopped him.

"Sorry, but it has been bugging me for a while, but..." I said "Call me Ren" they all looked at me in surprise."Masamune is my father" I said "Not me."

"I wanted to ask you about that," Gournji said "You called your parents Masamune and Hatake, why?" I totally forgot that I didn't call them mother or father yesterday...

"My parents are not married." I said not mentioning anything further, luckily they dropped the subject.

"so Masa... I mean Ren-San, do you know what club you are joining?" Kazemaru asked. I looked at him,not knowing how to answer him.

"Maybe the soccer club, that is if you will let me." I saw all their faces light up.

"Of course it's okay!" exclaimed Endou. I smiled, I truly did like soccer. We just talked for the rest of lunch and went to class feeling content. Before class Endou had asked me go to the clubroom after school with them so as the last bell rang I gathered my stuff and walked over to Kazemaru to only be stopped by Marui and Sakurai again.

"So Masamune are you going to join the kendo club?" Marui asked. I glared at him.

"I'm joining the soccer club." I said walking passed them. Sakurai grabbed my arm.

"Wait the soccer club? With those guys?" He asked poining to Kazemaru, Gouenji and Endou, who had a look of angry. Probably from being referred as 'those guys'.

"Yes, now let me go." I commanded, effectively making him let go. I continued to walk off when they ran past me and down the corridor. I gave Kazemaru a questioning look, but he just shrugged.

_Meanwhile somewhere else in the building_

"Where are those two fool." said boy who did not look like he was in middle school.

"There they come now." A girl said, pointing to two boys running down the hall.

"Well, Marui, Sakurai did you get him to join or not." the boy said.

"No, Captain! He said he was joining the soccer club." Marui said in salute.

"Why do you even want a stubborn brat like him Genda?" Sakurai asked.

"Why? Why! I looked him up. Six years ago he won a Kendo competition without any experience!" Genda eclaimed.

"Seriously!" exclaimed Sakurai. He never heard of that before. He knew Masamune's father was a kendo master, so he should have some experience, but that's to unreal!

"Yes, so you said he is joining the soccer club right?" Genda asked. Both boys nodded their heads.

"Well its time to visit the prodigy, eh? He said and the club members nodded. They walked out with the girl saying, don't cause to much trouble.

* * *

what's Genda planning? Who knows (Well I know...) R&R


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was done on my iPod so sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

When I got to the Soccer clubhouse I was very surprised. It was the old building I saw yesterday.

"Amazing." I said in awe. I could feel the excitement of previous teams in the place. All their hope and dreams.

"I know right?" Endou said, Kazemaru and Gouenji just looked at us. We just chatted till the other members got there.

"so you already know the second years," Endou said "so these are the first years" he pointed to really big kid "that's Kabeyama"

"Kurimatsu" pointing to a kid with buck-like teeth

"Shourinji" pointing to really short boy.

"And Shishido" pointing to a boy with an Afro. " oh and our managers Aki, Haruna and Natsume" he said. They waved at me.

"Nice to meet you," I said bowing "I am Masamune Ren, please call me Ren" they all said hi and Endou told them I was joining the soccer club. Most of their faces lit up, but Someoka just glared at me. I forgot he wasn't at lunch...

"We don't need him." he said. He just tick me off and I was going to say something, but was interrupted.

"Masamune Ren! Join the kendo club! They yelled. I look over to see Marui and Sakurai with another fiqure.

"Who the heck are you." I said not really asking.

"I am Genda Fuusuke! Captain of the kendo club!" he yelled. I gave him a bored look.

"Okay, whatever. What do you want?" I asked even though I know the answer."

Why won't you join the kendo club? We already know how powerful you are!" he yelled _'too noisy'_ I thought

"Because I don't like kendo" I said simply, but not simply enough.

"But you got to! You won that kendo competition without and experience!" he yelled again.

"I was forced to and I hated it." I said. He gave my a weird look. "If you won't then fight me!" he yelled charging at me with his bamboo sword. I dogged the strike.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I shouted dogging his strikes. I finally got away from him, but then he sent Marui and Sakurai to fight. I didn't even bother to pull my sword.

"Fight like a man Masamune!" Genda yelled taking another swipe at me, which I dogged.

I looked at the soccer team for help, but they were being blocked by other members of the kendo club. I was getting tick off so I stop moving and like I suspected Genda, Marui and Sakurai came at me. In a flash I kicked my case from the bottom sending out my three swords.

Today I had brought Lightning, Winter fang and Shi blade (death blade) winter fang was a pure white blade that was really rare and Shi was a pure black Katana, which I had inherited from my grandfather.

In the moment the katanas were in the air I had pulled them out of their sheaths. I caught Winter fang and Shi blade in my hands and Lightning in my mouth. I effectively stopped their movements by bringing the blades close to their necks I heard a collection of gasps and saw many of the student body gaping at me, but what happened next shocked me. Genda looked at me and then he had hearts in his eyes.

"I think I just fell in love with you." he said. I looked at him confused and then I realized what he had said. I blushed and then knocked him out.  
"Come on. Let's practice" I told the soccer team trying to will down the blush. They agreed and we walked away with the kendo club trying to wake up Genda.

"Ren-san, I have a question." Kazamaru said. I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Ren-san, why do you have a scar over your left eye?"

* * *

Ren's past is starting to come out.

Finally done :) next chapter should be funny. Stay tune :)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I lied, next chapter should be really funny. This one is pretty sad if I do say so myself.

* * *

My hand went to my eye. As if I was trying to hide it from the world, but they all had seen it.

"If I told you, then I would have to face my demons." I told him with a sigh. They all looked at me waiting for me to tell them, but I refused. I don't want to live in the past...

"If you don't tell them, then I will" I look over and saw Natsume.

"You wouldn't dare." I said glaring at her. She gave me a smirk that said 'wanna bet?'

"They need to know, it will make all of our performances better especially yours." she said. She was right, since the accident my potential went down. I sighed.

"Fine but you can't jugde me... I nearly killed someone." I said, I turned around to leave everyone not knowing about me and fearing me.

"That's not what I meant," she said "I meant your whole story." I didn't turn around, I didn't want anyone to know what happened to me. I then felt someone pull me over to the group and push me down into a sitting position. It was Kazemaru, who then sat next to me waiting for me to start. I sighed, but began.

"when I was born my mother had put me in an orphanage. She just left me there with good intentions I now realize, but I never thought that as a child. By age four I was a cynical, distrustful, rebel kid. I went to at least fifteen different orphanages, even one in Korea. I ended up in Sun Garden where I met some kids who love soccer and eventually I did too." I said smiling remembering the good times before continuing "I was there until I was six, then I met my father, but I didn't know that at the time. He talked to the man who ran the orphanage into convincing me to enter a kendo competition. Which I did and won, he then told me that he was my father and took me away from the orphanage. I was so angry that he did that, that I began to go back to being a rebel, but not as bad as before. My father took care of me until one day I was sent to the hospital, because of severe food poisoning, the first time I almost died."

I stopped to take a breath and see their reactions. Most were thoughtful others were confused.

"I was about nine when that happened. My Grandfather thought my father was unfit to raise me and took me in, where he taught me the basics of sword play. Apparently I was really good because he would always praise me. I learned various techniques with him and my levels of power went up. One day an old friend came for a visit bringing his own student, who turned out to be a cousin on my fathers side. He wasn't as good as me, but still skilled enough to hold his own against me. We had sparred for a while then took a break to chat.

He started to ask about my weaknesses which I found odd so I change topics. We kept chatting till my Grandfather said it was late and offered his friend to stay the night which he agreed to. It was midnight when it happened, I had felt someones presents in my room and as I awoke I saw the tip of their sword. I had dogged, but not quickly enough, they slashed my eye. I didn't pay attention though having my instincts kick in, so I knock the guy out. I saw it was my cousin, with realization I ran to my grandfathers room, in time to see him get taken down.

In my fury, I grabbed the nearest blade, which was Shi, and attack the man. I knew who it was, but I didn't care. I fought against him then I noticed he wasn't guarding his chest. So I took it slashing at his chest and succeeding. He fell crippling in pain. That's when the police came, it turns out that a maid for my grandfather heard the commotion and called them. Which I was thankful for. Three ambulance came with them and they loaded us up, by then I had fainted from blood loss and didn't wake up for two hours.

When I did I went to see my grandfather who was almost dead, he had lost to much blood to be saved. He told me that everything he owns goes to me (he even wrote a will) and to stay strong. That was the first time I had cried in a very long time." I told them almost in tears again but I wasn't done

"the hospital had found my parents and had them come to see me, which they did, but I wasn't happy to see them. I was too distressed and I just had found out that I was blind in my left eye." I heard gasps and looked to see everyone gaping with shocked faces. "So my parents came, fought, went to court and now they both have to take care of me. The end" I finished dramatically. They all just looked at me...

"So you're father is a bad cook too." Kazemaru said. Everyone looked at him, then I started laughing.

"You got that right, he's the worse! I swear his food had a mind if it's own." I said laughing. Everyone started laughing to, though some had looks of disgust.

"Come on! Lets play soccer!" yelled Endou, to which we happily agreed to. I was glad, they didn't think I am a killer (though I didn't kill anyone). I couldn't wait to play Soccer.

* * *

When I was thinking of how to write this I almost started to cry, but I was also laughing. I was imagining a younger Ren and it was just plain funny especially how he acts now. Like a gentleman (sometimes) he's like Allen Walker mixed Kanda Yuu! Except better ;) **R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

This one should be funny. I have been thinking about it all day.

* * *

I was in a pretty good mood this morning. I finally told people what had happened to me yesterday and they didn't hate me. Though I forgot to tell them the reason my cousin tried to kill me... Oh well. I had gotten up early today and made it to school with twenty minutes left. I had just walked through the doors when I heard someone. "Ren-San!" I turned around and saw Kazemaru with Endou and Gouenji. I waved and started to walk with them when something caught my eye.

"What's this?" I asked pointing at a board. Kazemaru stopped and looked at it.

"It's the board for clubs" he said. I nodded and looked over the clubs, only to jump back in shock.

"What's wrong?" Endou asked. I couldn't speak, but I pointed to the accursed poster.

"the Masamune Ren fan-club" Gouenji read

"and the president is... Genda-San!" Kazemaru finished. We all looked at each other and shrugged. Who knows what Genda is thinking.

We continued walking to class, just talking about nothing...

"Ohayo Ren-Sama!" I heard people say. I turned around to be surrounded by females. My friends were pushed aside.

"Ren-Sama you looked so cool yesterday!" was the most said to me. I got very uncomfortable, I never could do well with girls. At least they weren't touching me...

"Ren-Sama go out with me!" a girl (from a different class!) said grabbing my hand. I did the only thing logical (to me) I jumped back, then jumped up into the top corner of the room. Luckily these girls were short and couldn't reach me (A.N he's ninja!)

All the girls were shouting he's so cool, while the guys were laughing at my situation. I was slowly slipping when I heard the first bell. All the girls sighed, told me goodbye and left.

"Ren-San, you can come down now" Kazemaru told me, but I was still to freaked out to move.

"Masamune-San is there a reason you are up there?" the teacher asked as he walked in. I shook my head, slowly sliding down the walk. When my feet touched the ground I immediately went to my seat. All the guys we snickering and the girls (who weren't after me) were smiling in pity. I was about to cry in frustration.

I didn't like girls, they scare me. I can talk to them, but will freak out if they touch me. It happened at one of the orphanages. A girl became obsessed with me and was stalking me, it didn't help that she was older than me by two years. Let's just say I am scared for life.

"are you okay?" Kazemaru asked. I nodded trying to forget what happened because tomorrow was my first game! Raimon's soccer team had entered the Football Frontier and was close to fighting Teikoku academy. Endou told me about them and I couldn't wait to fight them. Our opponent was Nose and I am excited!  
Through out the day I was being followed by many girls. I was running around avoiding them for the first half of the of the day and by lunch I was exhausted.

"Ren-Sama!" they squealed by the door. Luckily they didn't come in yet and I escaped by window (I got yelled at later for climbing to the roof on the side of the building.)

"You are popular Ren" Max told me, telling me about what the girls in his class were saying. I groaned. I didn't like this because I was so tired. I was barely paying attention to the conversations. I only remember blackness.

Kazemaru's pov

Ren-San has become really popular in the four days he has been here. I think it was mostly how cool he looked yesterday. That's when we saw his scar. He had also told us about his childhood, mostly because Natsume-San threaten him... What the heck is their relationship! I admit that I am jealous, but that is only to be expected. I realized that I have a tiny crush on Ren-San. It started when he accidentally kissed me the other day. Though it was an accident my heart won't stop racing everytime I think about it... Man I sound like a girl. Ren-San looks really tired right now. We are at lunch and he can barely stay awake to eat.

"Is he okay?" Gouenji asked me. I just shrugged, because how am I supposed to know? I looked at Ren-San again to notice that he fell asleep. He looked adorable and he would probably kill me if I told him that. I smiled at his cuteness, but then I noticed him falling. Instantly I caught him before he fell. I laid him on my lap and looked at everyone else. They had looks of surprise and Endou had this really strange look. One of knowing... I looked at his hands, he had Ren-San's bento. I glared at him, but continued to eat my lunch.

Endou's pov  
People think I am naive in the subjects of love. I usually can't tell if someone likes me, but I can tell if my friends like someone. I could defiantly tell that Kazemaru liked Ren. It was so obvious that Ren liked him too! So I decided to play match maker. At lunch when Ren had fallen asleep, I gently pushed him towards Kazemaru, while grabbing his open bento. Kazemaru caught him and put Ren's head on his lap while glaring at all of us. Gouenji had a look of surprise on his face, I think he saw me...

Gouenji's pov  
I just saw Endou push Masamune (A.n he still calls him by his surname) into Kazemaru. I am just shocked by what he did that I couldn't fathom why. I just continued to eat my lunch.

Ren's pov  
I felt someone shaking me.  
"Re... Wa... Up" I barely heard them. I think they were telling me to get up... I opened my eyes to see the everyone looking at me.  
"It's time for class Ren-San" Handa told me. I just nodded in my half asleep state and got up. I wobbled a bit and walked towards the door, only to run into it. Everyone laughed at my attempt and Max held open the door for me. Kazemaru then helped me up and led me to class. We luckily avoided any fangirls... When I got to class I just went back to sleep. Not caring about the lesson, not that I needed to. My grandfather also had home-schooled me so I knew more than my peers. Not that any of them know it. Right now I just want to dream of new moves for soccer.

* * *

Well, did you like it? I added more p.o.v for ya. Next chapter should be of practice and the game. R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the slow update. My computer is being stupid so I type this stuff on my iPod.

I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

For the two days I have been on the team Gouenji and Kabeyama have been practicing on a special technique. Endou had found it in a special notebook of his grandfather's. He told me all about his grandfather and how awesome he was.

Gouenji was doing well, but Kabeyama was doing poorly. Turns out the poor guy had the fear of heights. I tried to help him with Endou by practicing jumping with tires attached to us, but I think I kind of discouraged him by still being able to jumping high. That was yesterday, today (which was Saturday) I had met the coach on our way to the game. I didn't like him, he seemed really suspicious. When we got to the rival school I was really excited about the game because it was my first game. I didn't get to start, but it's only to be expected. I was new,but as time progress, and Kabeyama was having trouble (he eventually got it) I never got put in. The coach didn't even coach! He just stood there muttering to himself!

I was really angry, but I kept my mouth shut. When we got back to the school after we won, Natsume-San told us that the next game is in three weeks.

"Why in three weeks?" Shishido asked.

"Did you guys forget about the school festival?" Aki asked. Everyone gasped and then got excited while I just got confused.

"What's a school festival?" I asked, everyone gaped at me in surprise.

"What? I never went to an actual school before." I told them. They nodded in understanding.

"well it's best to experience a school festival than to explain it." Aki said "our class already chose what we are doing." Endou looked excited and asked what we were doing.

"We are running a tour guide booth. People and other classes will pay us to show them around and to advertise." she said smiling. I nodded in some understanding.

"do we to dress up or something?" Kazemaru asked. By now the other members of the team had let to talk to their peers about the festival. Aki nodded.

"we were going to dress up as maids and butler," the guys cringed at this "but since Masamune-San came we decided to dress up as samurai, feudal lords and mistresses... Well actually Masamune-San will be the only samurai." we gave her questioning glances and she told us it was because no one trust the guys with fake swords. Which we could understand.

"And I am sorry Kazemaru-Kun, but you have to dress as a girl." Kazemaru got angry at this and began to ask why. Aki told him that it was because there weren't many girls in our class. I imagined Kazemaru in a dress and I almost had a nosebleed. I just noticed how girly he looked **(A.N I guess he likes him for his personality)**. He had long hair, pale skin and large light brown eyes. He could totally pull off a skirt.

I began to blush again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Gouenji asked me if I was okay and I nodded. We talked about the festival some more and soon it was getting dark. We got up and said our goodbyes. When I got home I went to bed even though I didn't have school tomorrow. I was tired from all the excitement.

On Monday when I got to the school I saw many people running around setting up booths. I asked Kazemaru about it and he told that people were getting ready. Apparently we get two weeks to prepare for the festival. Kazemaru also told me that we were on sign and prop duty. The girls in our class were making the costumes and a few guys were either making the booth or going around collecting names for the tours.

Kazemaru, Endou, Gouenji, a few other guys and I were in charge of making the signs and various other props we are going to use. I learned that a lot of the guys in my class were talented at making stuff. One could make the most beautiful head jewelry out of simple everyday things. Another was skilled in calligraphy that we were using for the girl's signs. I had no real talent for this stuff (which we found out after I made a huge mess) so they had me practice using my katana.

They told me that they were going to have me sideshows of me practicing my forms, which I agreed to. So as I was practicing (I was just using lightning) a crowed had gathered. I only realized when some girls (and Genda 0.o) were screaming my name, one girl caught my attention, she was screaming the loudest **(A.N this is you Medicine)** she shouting for me to use three sword. Even though I hate attention, I decided to show off. I grabbed winter fang, Shi and my other blades, swift song (it sounded like a melody when it slashes through the air) and heart stealer (very old blade, my grandfather told me my ancestors used to steal peoples hearts with it and they didn't bleed).

I had two blades in each hand and lightning in my mouth. I had some classmates grab targets from the kendo club (I actually asked Genda to give me permission which he complied to then fainted for a minute) I closed my eyes and began using the forms my grandfather taught me. I totally forgot I was showing off, because I usually forget what I'm doing when I practice with my swords. When I got through my movements I heard people clapping, and telling me it was beautiful. I blushed and put my swords away.

I then walked over to Kazemaru to ask if he needed help. He smiled and asked me to help him with some of the props.  
Two weeks went by fast and in no time it was time for the festival!

* * *

Well did you like it? Next chapter is about the festival. And sorry that I didn't describe the match. It basically happened the same way it did in the anime. If Ren does star in a game then I will write it.  
R&R please! :)


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know about this chapter... please let me know of any mistakes or of things you don't know of!

* * *

Today was the school festival! I was so excited that I got up extra early so I wouldn't be late. I ate my breakfast (Which I made) after I got my uniform on.

I walked to the corner where the road forks to wait for Kazemaru. It turns out we live near each other, we never would have figured it out if we didn't walk home together three days ago. Ahh, fun times. I waited for about 20 minutes (Yeah… I was too excited) when I see Kazemaru walking down the road. I wave to him and waited for him to catch up before I started to walk.

"So you excited Ren-San?" Kazemaru had asked me which I nodded happily too.

"You bet! I got up extra early so I could be on time!" I exclaimed to him, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know how much you like to sleep." He said and I pouted..

During the two weeks of preparation, I had fallen asleep so many times that Kazemaru had kept a squirt gun on him to wake me up.

"So what do you think the costumes will look like?" I asked Kazemaru. He just shrugged, but he also had a look of annoyance on his face. I would too, if I had to dress up as a girl. Due to the small number of females in our class (Which I am thankful of) Kazemaru, being one of the girliest boys in the class, has to dress up as a girl. Which I can not wait to see, to tell you the truth.

"Ren-San we're at the school." Kazemaru said, bringing me back from my thoughts. I noticed we were at the gate. I saw our booth right away. Since our school is big, our class decided to do a tour-guide booth.. To show people around, we are even going to dress up! I get to be the Samurai, the only samurai due to being the only one people can trust not to abuse my swords.

I grabbed Kazamaru's hand and drag him to our class room that was functioning as a dressing room. I really wanted to see my costume. Everyone looked surprised when I walk into the classroom, but quickly got excited.

"Finally! We want to see you two in your costumes." Aki-San said. She handed Kazemaru and me our clothes. We walked in separate stalls (Actually they were just curtains we hung up) and got changed.

"Hey, I'm done." I told them walking out. The girls squealed. My costume looked (Suspiciously) like the school's Kendo uniform (It was dark blue with a yellow lightning bolt on the back).

"Did you take this from the Kendo club?" I asked. They nodded. They told me they wanted to get me real Samurai armor, but they didn't want me to die from heat stroke, so I forgave them especially when Kazemaru came out. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono that had turquoises flowers on it. He looked very girly and I nearly had a nosebleed again. He was blushing from all the attention it brought him.

"You look awesome Kazemaru! Endou had said. He was wearing a costume in Orange and Green. Gouenji was next to him agreeing, he was wearing a costume with flames on it. **(A.N For better results go to my profile for the link to the picture I found them at!) **

"Tell him Ren!" Endou exclaimed pushing me towards Kazemaru. My face got really hot (hotter than it was) and I started to stammer, eventually I got out a 'you look really nice'. Kazemaru started to blush too.

"Okay Masamune-Kun and Kazemaru-Kun its time to fix your hair, so come here." A girl said, we both gave her looks that said what.

"Well we want Kazemaru-Kun to look more girly and we want Masamune-Kun to look cooler." She explained grabbing us. She worked on Kazemaru first. She took out his pony-tail and started to brush it, his hair was very long and very silky looking. Next she braided it and then she put it in a bun leaving a few strands to frame his face. For a finishing touch, she put in some blue paper flowers, a classmate made. She had wanted to put make-up on him, but he had refused. He looked better without it anyway.

Next she did me. It was very simple I think. She just pulled my hair in a ponytail, leaving my bang.

"Masamune-Kun do you have anything for me to pull you bang back?" She asked, I gave her a questioning look. "I want to show people your scar, but your bang is so long ... Why is that? Don't you need to see?" I shrugged grabbing the yellow ribbon off of lightning then handing it to her.

"I just forgot about it, I'm blind in my left eye so it never really bothered me." She stopped pulling my bang up gapping at me.

"Really? I would have never guessed you're so coordinated." She said continuing her work. My yellow ribbon was holding up my bang so you could fully see my face.

"Wow, your left eye is actually a little lighter that your right eye." She said waving her hand in view of my left eye, but I could still see it with my right. I nodded my thanks and walked over to the mirror.

She was right, my left eye was a little lighter, I never really looked at it before, having been depressed when it happened. Kazemaru walked over to me, he looked me in the eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes," He said "They are like jewels." I blushed at that. I nodded my thanks and walk over to the pile of signs, looking for mine. Each sign was color coded so a person could find their guide easily. Mine was yellow with black lettering. Kazemaru, Gouenji and Endou had grabbed theirs and we walked down to our booth. Next to the booth was a vacant area for me to perform movements for the people. I had thought of some great ones and brought the right swords. I was still carrying them so I took all them out. I had at least seven different swords. I had all the regulars plus Fuujin (Wind God) and Kaze no Megami (Wind Goddess) or Megami for short. The two were a pair and should never be separated.

"How much longer till it's time to start?" I asked Kazemaru.

"In about an hour or so, people are still setting up." he explained to me. I nodded and started to look around to see some of the booths. Students were making food and various other things…

"Ren-Senpai, you look awesome!" I heard someone shout. I look to see Haruna-San, and the other first-years staring at me with… admiration? Maybe, I can't really tell…

"Thanks, hey what is your class doing?" I asked them. They told me their class was doing a play and that I should come see it if I have the chance. I told them I would and that I would bring the others with me. They smiled and ran off so I continued my walk to only be interrupted again…

"Ren-Sama you are awesome hahahahah." I look behind me to see Genda-San with his followers Marui and Sakurai. For the past two weeks I became good friends with them (Not Genda) and we could actually hold a conversation with out them telling me to join the kendo club.

"Ren-Sama please join the Kendo club, the uniform really suits you!" Genda-san yelled. Everyone in the general area stopped what they were doing to stare at us. My face began to get hot, from embarrassment or anger I don't know, but I was about to punch him.

"Ren-Sama you do look wonderful." I looked behind me to see a group of girls running towards me… Dame it. I ran right back to the booth and hid behind it. My class started to laugh at my antics while Kazemaru looked like he was angry? Who knows **(A.N You are really clueless Ren!) **

I waited behind the booth for the rest of the hour and then it was time to begin!

The festival starts at nine in the morning and ends about ten in the evening so I worked till noon, showing people around, helping people find booths and sometimes I would help a booth with heavy lifting.

So at noon I got a break and luckily so did Kazemaru. We both decided to eat lunch in a secluded pert of the school, to just relax. We were just sitting there (Aki made Kazemaru sit on a blanket so he wouldn't ruin the kimono) eating when Kazemaru asked me a question…

"Why did he do it?" I gave him a confused look. What the heck was he talking about.

"Why did your cousin try to kill you?" He explained further. Why did he bring this on? I shrugged not really wanting to answer it, but Kazemaru was persisten so eventually gave in.

My cousin was jealous, he wanted to be my grandfather's student," I told him " but my grandfather chose me to be his student. So all his anger went into trying to kill me. That's why I try not to get jealous, it's a dangerous emotion." Kazemaru was looking at me with wide-eyes. I smiled at him and continued to eat my lunch, with both of us lapsing back into silence.

"So Kazemaru… Do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked him. I was bored and decided to ask random questions. Kazemaru jumped at thee question, his face immediately becoming red.

"W-w-why do y-you a-ask?" he asked me stuttering almost every word. I shrugged, from his answer he probably does.

"Just wanted to ask, well?" I waited for him to answer. He nodded his head and I felt… sad for some reason.

"Well, who is it?" I asked, he didn't look me in the eye.

"What about you!" He yelled jumping and pointing at me. I looked at him in surprise.

"I don't think so, but I can never tell. I never really liked someone before." I told him. His blush increased some more.

"What about me? How do you feel about me?" He asked becoming more red. I looked at him in shock again. I decided to think about it, how did I feel about Kazemaru…

"I'm not really sure…" I trailed off, Kazemaru looked pretty depressed so I continued "But I do hate it if someone else talks to you." Kazemaru looked happy. He was grinning really big, it was really cute…

"Masamune-Kun! It's time for your sideshow!" A girl yelled to me. I stood up.

"Well, it's time to go…" I said, I stuch out my hand towards Kazemaru "Are you ready to go, my princess?" Kazemaru blushed so hard that I thought he was going to faint. He didn't luckily and he placed his hand in mine.

"Yes I am." He replied smiling. He then kissed my cheek and ran off… wait… processing information…

It hit me. Kazemaru just kissed my cheek. My brain could not process the data. So I just settled for not worrying about it. I was blushing though and smiling like an idiot, that I know of.

I walked back to the booth to see Aki tapping her toe at me.

"You're late, you need to start now!" She exclaimed pointing to a small crowd waiting. I saw Kazemaru standing next to Endou and Gouenji, waiting for me to start I believe. I knew what performance I was going to do. My grandfather taught it to me and it was perfect. I grabbed Fuujin and Megami and walked to my little stage.

"Hello, I am Masamune Ren," I said bowing "Today I am going to perform a little song, called the ballad of the winds, enjoy." this had confused people. I had no instruments, as far as they could see.

I got into stance, I first swung Fuujin, which created a low, but strong note, with Megami close behind. Megami created a high, but gentle sound. This surprised the crowd, but they luckily kept their mouth shut. I kept going through the dance with each sword singing. The two blades were very special, they were created as musical instruments and were very difficult to learn. You had to a very skilled swordsman and musician to use these swords, which I was. I was able to entice the crowed into swaying with the music. When it ended they didn't even realize it.

"Thank you for listening." I told them bowing again. They immediately started to clap (After coming back to their senses)

"Amazing Ren! How did you do that?" Endou asked, Kazemaru and Gouenji agreed with him.

I smiled and told them that a magician never reveals his secrets to which Endou started to complain. I laughed at him and began to take people on tours again. About seven in the evening, we were free to explore again. Kazemaru, Gouenji, Endou and I went to find more of our friends. We went to see Max, Handa, (Those two still haven't come out about their relationship!) Someoka, Megane, and Kageno. Their class did a haunted house (which wasn't scary) Megane was hilarious though, he had fallen in something that turned his skin orange (I now call him Pumpkin, sadly he got it off the next day) We also saw the first years play that was about Peter pan. It was interesting.

Sadly all great things come to an end and the school festival was over. We made a lot of money and we had a lot of fun! We also got to keep the costumes (Kazemaru was reluctant, but I convinced him eventually).

Cleanup was a snap for us and in no time we were walking home. Endou and Gouenji lived in a different direction than us so it was just Kazemaru and I. We walked in silence. It was a comfortable silence and we both enjoyed it. We eventually got to the corner.

"See you tomorrow Ren-San." Kazemaru said waving. I smiled and waved back.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow…" I trailed off. I thought of something good. "Wait a second Kazemaru." He turned around, I got closer to him and kissed his cheek. His face instantly flushed, as his hand went to where I kissed him.

"See you tomorrow!" I shouted running off. I ran all the way home. And when I got there I instantly crashed. I was oddly giddy… Oh, well because tomorrow was my second game!

* * *

**I like this chapter, but I feel like I did everything to fast… I added some Kazemaru and Ren stuff so I hope you like it ^-^ R&R please! and score! Most words I've done so far!**


	12. Date!

I was going to the game this chapter, but I decided to add so fluff to the relationship. Don't think I added enough the previous chapters.

* * *

I was so angry. There was a terrible storm Saturday that they had to cancel the game for three days. On top of that Gouenji managed to injure himself, so he can't play in Tuesday's game. From what I heard we were playing against a weak team, but I know better than to underestimate anyone.

I spent that Saturday cooped up in the house, Kazemaru called me and asked if I wanted to go to the movies tomorrow, which I agreed too. The storm is supposed to be over by midnight tonight which I was hoping for. I wore myself out practicing with my katana till three the next morningand passed out, forgetting to set my alarm.

Next Morning? Kazemaru's Pov

I woke up early to get ready for my day. The day before I had called Ren-san to see if he wanted to go to the movies. He said yes and I told him to be ready by eleven since the movies started at noon. I had a strange feeling that Ren-san forgot to set his alarm, so I decided to go to his place and pick him up. I got ready and left my house heading towards Ren-san's place. When I got there **(A.N He asked for his address last night, just in case)** it was about 10:45 and Ren-san should be up…

I walked to the second floor where Ren-san's apartment was and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A woman opened the door and I identified her as Ren-san's mother. "Who are you? A new customer? Sorry hunny you're too young" she told me… Wait customer? What type of business does she run!

"I am Kazemaru Ichirouta, a friend of Ren-san. We said we meet up today." I told her. Her face lit up.

"Ren-Ren's friend! Aww you're so cute" She said pinching my cheeks. I blushed and asked if Ren-san was up.

"Hmmm, I don't know… Lets go look!" she exclaimed dragging me in the house. She waited long enough for me to take my outdoor shoes off before dragging me down a hallway. We passed by three doors before we came to one on the end.

"Ren-Ren took the smaller bedroom in the apartment, though I don't know why" She told me. From what she was saying, I think Ren-san respects his parents to an extent.

"Ren-Ren are you up?" She asked slowly opening the door. When we heard no answer she opened the door all the way. I looked around, the room was simple. The walls were light blue, there were three window and the floors were wood. I would have never though it was Ren-san's room if it wasn't for the katana swords decorating the wall. He had at least ten hanging and a few poking from the closet. The only thing on the floor was the bed… where Ren-san was sleeping. It was 10:53 and he wasn't up! He is so lucky that the movie doesn't start to noon!

"Oh, dear. He was so restless from the storm that he was practicing with lightning till early this morning" She said "Hey Kazemaru-kun want to see something interesting?" when she said that I felt a chill run up my spine. Before I could stop her she walked over and knelt beside Ren-san's sleeping form (He didn't get under the covers properly). She began rubbing his chest area in small circles. Ren-san started to blush and squirm.

'Stop it." he mumbled out. His mother was giggling silently. I myself was blushing from seeing Ren-san (My crush) looking so… cute. I was getting a little jealous that his mother was making him blush, but remembered what she was doing.

"Ma'am, please stop!' I shouted at her. She stopped and looked at me, she smirked.

"Why? Do you want to try?" She asked me, still smirking.

"!"

Ren's Pov

I was having a strange dream. I was a cat and I was playing with a mouse, but then someone picked me up and started to pet me. I tried to tell them to stop it, but it came out as soft mews. I struggled some more when I heard people shouting. I then woke up to Mother and Kazemaru shouting at each other… well Kazemaru was shouting something (While blushing) and my mother was smirking. I sat up and yawned really loud (On purpose) they both stared at me. Kazemaru in shock and my mother was smirking still.

Kazemaru, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He blushed even harder and started to mumble.

"He is here to pick you up for your date!" My mother shouted smiling, (I swear I saw flowers floating around her head)

"It's not a date, it's a get together." Kazemaru explained to her, still blushing. My mother just smirked at him and walked out, telling me to hurry and get going.

"I'm sorry Kazemaru, I forgot to set an alarm." I told him feeling a little guilty. He smiled at me and told me it was okay. I looked at him and noticed what he was wearing. A long sleeve white shirt, a sleeveless yellow jacket and brown pants. Needless to say, he looked good. His hair was in it signature ponytail and it still looked silky… I gently grabbed his ponytail feeling it.

"Wow, your hair is really soft." I told him. His face immediately got so red I think I saw steam…

"Get ready to go baka!" he shouted at me, turning around and sitting on my bed. I smiled at his embarrassment, grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. When I emerged I was wearing a sleeveless black jacket, a blue short sleeve shirt and grey shorts.

"Ready to go?" I asked Kazemaru when I entered my room. He nodded and we left. We walked to the bus stop to catch a ride to the theater. About now it was 11:25 and we still had more that a half hour before the movies started.

"Kazemaru are you hungry?" I asked him and he nodded. I smiled and pulled him over to a small restaurant. There we order breakfast, Kazemaru got eggs and bacon while I got chocolate chip pancakes.

"You like sweets don't you" Kazemaru said after we ordered. I smiled and nodded. I have a small obsession with anything sweet, a curse really. When our food came we ate and talked about soccer and other stuff. I found out what happened before I got to the school and I founded out that Kazemaru used to be on the track team. No wonder he was so fast. When our check came Kazemaru pulled out his wallet, but I stopped him.

"Don't worry I got it." I told him pulling out the money and leaving a tip. He tried to get me to let him pay for the tip, but still refused. What my new friends didn't know is that I am rich. My grandfather left loads of money in my care. I put most of it in various banks and didn't share this knowledge with anyone. Not even my father knows and he is the son of my grandfather.

We still had twenty minutes till the movie started, so we took our time to get to the theater. When we got there we paid for our tickets and took a seat in the middle of theater. The movie started shortly after and lasted about two hours. It was about Samurai and them saving a princess. It was pretty good, except their swordplay was horrible. I told Kazemaru this and he laughed, he had a nice laugh.

It was now two in the evening and we were walking back to the bus stop to go home…

"Hey, where you two cuties going?" Kazemaru and I were stopped by three guys. The looked like first years in high school.

"Excuse me, but let us through." I told them, grabbing Kazemaru's hand and trying to go around them, but one of the guys blocked me.

"Come on, don't act like that" the one who blocked me said.

"Yeah, lets have some fun" Another said. I just looked at them, did we seriously look like girls? I mean maybe our faces, but our clothes scream 'GUY'.

I was about to say something when they grabbed mine and Kazemaru's wrists. Kazemaru was struggling and I just exploded.

"Let us go!" I shouted kicking the guy holding my wrist. They were surprise and the guy holding Kazemaru let him go. Kazemaru ran behind me and I was glad, then I could beat up these guys quickly.

"We are both guys so I would appreciate if you would just walk away." I told the guys. The were momentarily stunned.

"What's your name?" One asked me.

"I am Masamune Ren." I told them, they looked at me and then apologized. They walked away leaving me confused about the question.

"Are you okay Kazemaru?" I asked him. He nodded, and I breathed out in relief. I took his hand and continued to walk to the bus stop. We got on the bus and we just sat there in silence…

"Call me Ichirouta." I looked at him confused.

"I want you to call me by my name Ren-san" he clarified, I was shocked but I was really happy.

"Fine, but drop the -san from my name, okay." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

The rest of the way home was silent, with both of us smiling like idiots.

* * *

More fluff! (I think) Ren now has Kazemaru's consent to call him by his first name :D

Next Chapter will be about them spying on the school then the game. (I forget the name but its the otaku kids that cheat) **R&R please :**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry! I realized when I was typing this chapter that I forgot the cyborg school! Let's just pretend that happened before Nose Academy okay?

IMPORTANT! I have a poll on my profile, Its about Ren and Kazemaru's relationship please check it out :D

* * *

On Monday I waited for Ichirouta at the corner like normal. After our get together yesterday we started calling each other by our first names, without suffixes. When he got there we walked to school like normal, except I felt someone following… I looked behind me to see in anyone was. I saw someone hide behind a wall. I grabbed Ichirouta's hand and ran the rest of the way. He gave me a confused look and I explained there was someone following us. He laughed and we walked to our classroom. Morning classes went by pretty quick and soon we were at lunch. We were talking about tomorrows match, when Pumpkin (Megane) said he wanted to get information on them. So after school we decided to spy on the team we were facing the next day. Not much was known about them, but they were the weakest team in the tournament.

After school, Pumpkin (Megane) brought use to a café… A maid's café. We, the entire team, didn't know what to do here. Pumpkin looked natural, ordering stuff. I looked at the menu and saw so many sugary things I nearly ordered everything. Ichirouta stopped me from doing so, saying he would share what he got with me.

When our treats came, everyone could only eat a few bites. Pumpkin and I were the only ones who could eat it. Pumpkin finally got us in to see the team (They were in the basement) and when we got down there I saw a real life Otaku. Twelve of them actually, I was really surprised and so was everyone else.

Pumpkin was the only one not surprised and actually got along with them, something about a magical princess….

I guess Pumpkin got what he wanted and we left. Ichirouta, Max, Handa and I live in the same direction. So the four of us walked home together, because it was too late to have practice (At least that's what Aki-san said) Max and Ichirouta were walking ahead of Handa and I, so I decided to ask a question.

"So when are you going to tell everyone?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "When are you going to tell everyone about you relationship with Max?"

Handa's face immediately got red and he started spewing stuff. I waited for a minute and then I could make out a 'How did you know'

"I saw Max confess to you on the roof" I simply said. Handa's face was bright red…

"Handa are you okay?" Max asked him. I noticed that Ichirouta and Max had stopped. I saw Max glare at me, I smiled at him and confused him. I whispered in his ear.

"Congratulations Max" and I ran grabbing Ichirouta's hand and booking it. Max started shouting something while blushing. I was laughing and poor Ichirouta was so confused. When we got near our stop I started to slow down a bit.

"What was that about?" Ichirouta asked.

"Nothing, just teasing Max." I told him, he pouted because I didn't fully answer his question. When we got to the corner, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. When I got home I started on the make-up homework. We were going to miss tomorrows classes so we had to get the homework done, which took me about twenty minutes. When that was done I set my alarm and went to bed, hoping that I will be able to play in tomorrows game.

**Tomorrow at the school: bus garage**

When Ichirouta and I arrived at the bus garage, most of the team was there, except the coach. He was to tell us who was starting today. We just chatted till he got there.

"Okay starting line-up is: Endou, goalkeeper; Megane and Someoka forwards; Max, Shoutinji, Shishido and Handa; Midfield. Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu and Domon; Defense." He finished. My shoulders slumped. Ichirouta patted my back.

"Its okay Ren-san, I'm not playing either." Kageno said. Everyone (But me) jumped.

"Yeah…" I said trailing off.

The coach looked at me. I think he wanted to say something…

"Oh, and Masamune-san, you are going to be a manager today." He said. I gave him a strange look, but he had boarded the bus already. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Can I kill him?" I asked, they started gaping at me.

"No!" they all shouted at me. I pouted and got on the bus. I didn't talk the whole way. When we got off the bus there was a huge crowed waiting for us. They were students from our school and... from the high school?

One of the Otaku guys walked to us and started chatting with Pumpkin, I was standing with the managers because I was 'one' today… Man I am depressed. One of the maids from the café walked up to us. She told us we were required to dress up. They pushed us all in a room… the women's changing room. I was shocked and tried to run out, but they locked the door. We looked at the outfits and noticed… that they were maid uniforms. Natsume and I were refusing, but the Aki and Haruna somehow convinced us into one.

"Don't worry Ren-senpai you look cute." Haruna said. I gave her a half heated glare and stepped outside. I figured I get the embarrassment over with. I didn't bring into account of how my attire would effect anyone. When we stepped out both teams were blushing.

"Ren?" Kazemaru said. I started to blush.

"If I hear the word 'cute' I will kill you all." I told them pulling out lightning so they know that I wasn't joking. I looked at the crowd to see most of the signs that they had said, good luck Ren-sama. I was very ticked off right now…

Ren-sama!" I heard two people shout, I look over to them and wish I hadn't.

It was Genda and the high schooler (The one I kicked) from Sunday. They looked at each other and with a nod of approval (I'm guessing) they shook hands and started to scream my name again and about how 'Cute I look'.

"Ren, isn't that?" Ichirouta asked pointing to the three high schoolers from Sunday. I could only nod. The team looked at us confused. I told them what happened Sunday and about Ichirouta and I getting confused as girls. Some were trying to hold their laughter, but were failing even with my threats of killing them. Endou was smirking (Which was really weird) I understood when he asked…

"How was your date?" Ichirouta and I both blushed.

"It wasn't a date!" We both shouted. A referee walked up to us and told us it was time to begin.

The game was kinda uneventful. The other team score in the second half and we couldn't get a goal. Pumpkin figured out what was wrong and got us the last two points that we needed. He used his face to get us the first point and Someoka got us the second. When the game ended, our coach looked… scared and angry. He was still very suspicious, but I didn't dwell on the fact. I got changed back into my uniform as soon as I could. When I emerged from the changing rooms, the other team gave we chocolate as a apology for making me dress in girl clothes. I excepted and went over to my team, who were celebrating the win. We loaded on the bus and went back to our school in good moods.

When Ichirouta and I got to the corner we said our goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow Ichirouta." I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah and Ren?" I looked at him. He smiled at me.

"You looked really cute." He said and ran off. I opened my mouth in shock and I started to blush.

I ran the rest of the way home. When I got there I collapsed on my bed, trying to will my face back to normal… eventually I passed out.

* * *

Well? I feel as if I rushed again…. Hopefully the nest chapters will be better.

R&R please


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry guys, I'm being lazy this chapter -_-

* * *

I was dead tried. This week was chaotic. We found two spies within our group. One was the coach, he actually tried to kill us and the other was Domon. I was really surprised like everyone else, but we had forgiven him. We went to this really quaint ramen shop (that Endou loves) to talk about a new coach. Since Natsume fired the old coach (I never learned him name) we needed a new one by our next game, with Teikoku academy.

I sighed, it was mid-terms next week and after that our game. We needed to study and find a coach …

"So when are you guys studying" I asked everyone during a break at practice. They looked at me.

"Studying for what?" Endou asked with everyone agreeing with him. I gaped at them.

"Mid-terms start next week and it's Friday so you only have tonight, Saturday and Sunday to study." I told them. They all started to freak-out Endou was complaining and so were the first-years.

"If you guys need it I could tutor you." I told them, they looked at me.

"Really Ren-Senpai?" The first-years asked their eye teary, I nodded.

"Yeah just stay at my place till Sunday. " I told them

"What about your parents?" Shishido asked.

"I can kick them out anytime, after all I'm the one paying the rent." I said, then realized my mistake. Luckily they didn't asked about me paying the rent. Everyone (including the managers) agreed to come over later. Ichirouta told me he would help set up (since he lives the closest).

After practice as I was walking home (With Ichirouta) I was talking to my parents. They agreed to staying away for three days, only at the price of three-thousand dollars each (I don't know yen _) and two hotel suites. I agreed and gave them twenty minutes to leave. When I got off the phone Ichirouta gave me a questioning glance, but didn't say anything. We splited at the corner with Ichirouta telling me he be over in ten minutes. I got home to see my parents about to leave. I quickly called a good hotel in the area and booked two rooms. I then gave my parents their money and they left.

My mother and father had left the apartment a mess so I began cleaning. Ichirouta came when I was about done and helped me with the rest. Luckily I had went shopping the other day and I had stocked up on enough stuff to keep everyone fed. we began setting up my living room for the crowed and in no time everyone began to come. Aki, Endou, Gouenji, Max and Handa came first followed by Jin. All the first-years came together and Haruna and then Natsume (She brought her butler for 'adult supervision') when everyone got setted down, we began.

"So what do you guys need help on?" I asked them. I an array of answers and I just decided to do all subjects.

"Lets begin with math, okay?" I asked. Everyone agreed and we started on math. Everyone was surprised at my knowledge. Someoka told me he thought I wasn't smart because I was like Endou. I took some offense to that. After studying Math and science, we took a break it was about nine thirty. The girls began dinner and the guys started chatting. I went to room to grab my katanas. I brought them out with a rag and some other cleaning supplies. At this time I usually clean all my katanas. It became a habit and it was very soothing. I didn't notice by everyone started watching me clean each Katana.

"You really take care of them don't you." Gouenji said. I nodded.

"Most of them were my grandfather," I told him "And I think they keep his memory alive" He just nodded and went back to watching. I finished cleaning the ten katanas that were on my wall.

"well time to get the twenty more in my closet" I said stretching. Everyone gaped at me.

"what?" I asked They just shook their heads. I grabbed the twenty in my closet, forgetting about the ones I just cleaned. I brought them out and started cleaning them.

"You name them right? Can you tell me their names?" Ichirouta asked. I nodded and began telling him the names of the thirty katanas.

"This is lightning, Shi blade, Winter fang, Swift song, Heart stealer, Fuujin, Kaze ni Megami, Tatsumaki, Ookina Tsuki, Odin, Ryuusei blade, Asteroid blade, Dragon's blade, Rainbow, Crow claw, Whack, Gaia's blade, Heaven's blade, devil's blade, Prince, Usagi puncher, Kaze no cutter, Fumi, Shadow dancer, Light star, Night star, Suna, Knife star, Leaf cutter and Exploding star." I told him pointing at each individual name. Everyone gaping again.

"How do you remember them all?" Kabayama asked. I laughed.

"The same way I'm teaching you." I told them. They gave me blank stares. I sighed, I was about to tell them how when Natsume started talking.

"Ren has a really great memory. He is actually one of the smartest people in the school." She said. I glared at her. That information was in my file, and I know she read it.

"Amazing Ren-senpai." The first years (And Endou) shouted. I was trying to calm them down, when Aki enounced dinner. We sat and ate the dinner (Which was good) then we studied some more. It was about eleven at night when I told everyone to go to bed… well at least the second years. The first years and the managers had already fallen asleep. I put blankets over them and then laid down in the only available spot. By Ichirouta who was starting to doze off. I smiled and grabbed the two blankets next to me. I put one over him then the other around my self.

Making sure everyone was situated I turned of the light (I had a remote XD) and passed out.

The next morning when I woke up, I woke everyone up and we went to work after breakfast. We studied for most of the day and the same thing the next day. Everyone went home and I was hoping for the best when I went to school Monday.

At the end of the week, we got out results, everyone had passed, even Endou! And even better…

Endou found us a coach. He was a former member of Raimon's soccer club. He was the goalkeeper, like Endou and had some of the same techniques as Endou, like god hand.

Endou was a life savior, we now could participate in tomorrow's game! Though I wish he told us about talking to Teikoku's captain and figuring out that Kageyama was planning something.

* * *

Chapter 14 Done!

Not really interesting, but more to come.


	15. Chapter 15

This Chapter took me two days! Two! I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

When we got to Teikoku Academy I was surprised at the sheer size of the place. I couldn't help, but think something bad was going to happen today so I was on guard.

We got to the field and it was amazing! After gaping at it Coach Hibiki led us to the locker room. While we were changing, he pulled me aside.

"Masamune, you may not play today." He told me, I gave him a blank stare. He continued "Not that I think you're not strong, but I'd like for other teams not to know your strengths."

"I could not go full out." I told him. I really wanted to play in a game, but he shook his head. Though I was angry and disappointed, I could understand what he was saying. I've haven't played in a game yet so they have the least information on me so I would be a great secret weapon (in my own opinion)

"Okay." I told him. He smiled and patted my head… I remembered an old memory. I didn't dwell on it though.

"Oh, Ren!" Endou shouted "we finally got your official uniform!" That's right. I've been using a uniform that was too big for me, for a while now. Aki handed it to me… and I felt like crying. I was really happy. After the girls left the room we got changed. I really liked my uniform. I was number 17! As I was being happy someone came in the locker room. It was a guy that was wearing goggles… and everyone seemed to know him.

"Kidou!" Endou yelled. The two began talking then 'Kidou' left.

"I don't trust him." Ichirouta said, everyone agreed with him. I was confused, the guy in question had no evil aura, so he couldn't have been bad.

"He didn't have an evil aura though." I voiced. Endou agreed with me whole heartedly. Everyone just gave us a blank stare.

"You two are really similar…" Someoka trailed off. I pouted at him, I wasn't like Endou if anything he is like me! Wait… that's just as bad. I sighed and walked out of the locker room to warm-up. The team followed me. I was passing the ball with Ichirouta when Shishido tried showing off and kicked the ball straight in the air. We heard clanging and I saw something flash. I ran and tackled Shishido. We looked and saw screws… Kidou ran onto the field and asked if Shishido and I were okay, which we were. Endou showed him the screws and Kidou whispered something in his ear. Endou nodded and went back to warming up. I began to pass with Ichirouta, who was concern with my well being. I told him I was okay, but I was worried about Shishido, who was still shaken up. He agreed with me. After warming up we went to the locker to talk about our game plan. It was going to all the starters with Pumpkin, Jin and I as reserves.

We got onto the field to shoot around a bit, while Teikoku did the same thing. The only difference Endou had us move up… I heard clanging and there was dust everywhere. When it cleared I saw what caused it. The support beams fell, I felt a chill. I was angry, I looked at Kidou to see he was angry too. He stormed off, Endou and Hibiki following him.

Moments later they had us step of the field so they could change it. By the they had returned, smiling. Kidou wished us a good game and we began.

As I was watching the match, Endou seemed… distracted. He also looked shocked about Kidou's technique Emperor Penguin no. 2. It easily broke through his god hand.

"Masamune do you have any experience as a goalkeeper?" Hibiki asked me. I nodded and he asked me if I wanted to go in. I was shocked and I wanted to, but I declined. He asked me why.

"Endou needs to figure it out himself." was all I said. The coach nodded.

It was the end of the first half by then with Teikoku in the lead by one point. Everyone was asking what was wrong with Endou. Natsume even said something. He was being stubborn…while I was paying attention to my thoughts I missed the agreement between the defense.

The second half started with Teikoku's kick off. Kidou brought up the ball and kicked it in the air and this guy kicked it… at Inchirouta. He and the others were defending Endou. Taking every kick. Kurimatsu gets knocked back and Teikoku used death zone to get past them. Endou goes to reach it, but Domon jumps, taking the ball to the face, surprising everyone. He was taken out and when everyone was distracted I saw Gouenji grab the soccer ball. He called out to Endou and shot a fire tornado at him. It hit Endou directly in the chest surprising everyone, but the coach, Natsume and me. I figures out awhile ago that's how he shows his passion for soccer. I look to see Endou's reaction and I got the result I wanted.

Kageno substituted in for Domon and the match began again. It was a corner kick which was sent to Kidou. He and an eye patch kid used a move called Twin boost. Endou looked determined and created a new move Pumpkin called Bakuretsu Punch. It gets sent to Someoka, who uses Dragon Crash, on;t for it to be blocked by the goalkeeper's power shield. Gouenji actually uses Fire Tornado while it was being blocked effectively breaking it. They tied the score! After that everyone fought hard, the ball kept going back and forth, neither side giving up.

Kidou uses Emperor Penguin again and I saw Endou's fighting spirit. I was confident that he was going to stop it. He used god hand, but was being pushed back. I smirked, he used his other had to create a double-handed god hand, effectively stopping the shoot.

Endou throws it in Inchirouta catches it and uses Shippuu Dash sending it to Shouriji, who uses Tatsumaki Senpuu. It gets sent to Handa who kicks it in the air. Gouenji and Kabeyama run towards it. The goalkeeper uses full power shield. What surprised me was that Endou came up from behind Kabeyama and used the Inazuma one otoshi (Later dubbed by Pumpkin). We got the second point and won! We began cheering and Endou apologized for causing trouble (We forgave him). The people in the stands began chanting our school's name. Everyone started waving at the crowd. I smiled at them feeling quite proud of them for winning.

After Teikoku was walking out I saw Aki talking to Haruna who then ran in the same direction as Teikoku. When I asked her about it she told Haruna… was Kidou's sister. I gaped at her in astonishment. I would never had guessed. I put two and two together. Either Kidou and Haruna's parents were divorced or they were orphans like I was. I had a new respect for Kidou after Aki told me why Kidou never contacted his sister. I was relieved to know he didn't abandon her… not like I abandoned the world when I was an orphan.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. No I wasn't the cynical, distrustful kid anymore. I had friends and a messed up family… that I love. I smiled at the thought. I just noticed Endou and Aki were gone… they came back from the same direction as Teikoku went. It didn't matter because we were handed the Kanto District Trophy!

On our way we stopped at coach's Ramen shop (the one Endou always goes too) and celebrated. I was sitting next to Ichirouta eating some ramen. I was listening to Natsume (I just realized I was almost the only one who called her by name) talking she told Haruna that she was in charge of information. I nearly choked when she said that. Ichirouta started patting my back and Endou gave me some tea. Thankfully not water…

"What's wrong Ren?" Natsume asked. I coughed before I spoke.

"What did you mean by 'Information'?" I asked her. She giggled slightly.

"Don't worry she wont know everything about you guys, just important stuff." She said. I sighed in relief. Ichirouta looked miffed at the conversation.

"I've been wondering for a while now… what's your relationship you two.' Ichirouta asked Natsume and I. I shrugged not knowing how to explain it. I didn't even really know her…

"His father and my father are good friends. I've known him since we were six." She said. I gaped at her. She continued "and he apparently forgot about that." I rubbed the back of my head.

Ichirouta looked okay with the answer and went back to eating.

Domon and Natsume both order more dumplings, but there was only enough for one person. Domon gave them to Natsume, calling her Natsume-chan. She glared at him repeating what he said. It made me remember an old memory… As I was thinking about it, I realized something.

"I remember!" I shouted. Everyone stopped laughing at Domon's reaction and stared at me.

"You're the girl who came over frequently and pushed me in the river!" I shouted pointing at Natsume. Her face darkened.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that. How was I supposed to know you have hydrophobia." She said. I blushed.

"Hydrophobia? What's hyrdophobia?" Endou asked.

"The fear of water. Ren here has a very bad case of it." Natsume explained, she was going to continued and I glared at her, but was ignored.

"He can't even drink water without hyperventilating." She said. I blushed really hard at that. It was true. Due to an accident when I was younger (About the age five) I had an extreme case of hydrophobia.

"Be quiet Natsume!" I shouted at her blushing. I sat and continued to eat. Ichirouta pat my shoulder.

Natsume than gave a small speech (in the chairmen's words) and Endou said we were going to conquer nationals. We agreed with him full heartedly.

As Ichirouta and I were walking home, the atmosphere was… awkward. Ichirouta didn't talk and I couldn't think of anything to break the Ice…

"Polar bear." I said. Ichirouta just looked at me. I grinned.

"Sorry, I just wanted to break the ice." **(A.N Corny, but It's a game) **Ichirouta started laughing.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked him. He shrugged and then apologized.

"it's just… I'm kinda jealous if Natsume." He mumbled. I stared at him, then I laughed. He looked miffed at my reaction. Knowing what he was thinking, I hugged him.

"Don't worry I don't like Natsume." Ichirouta started stuttering (And denying) saying that's not it. I just laughed again, taking his hand and continued walking. Ichirouta was silent and blushing all the way to the corner. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. When I got home I was really giddy, but eventually passed out. I was thinking about Ichirouta…

* * *

**Well? Did the match look okay? The "break the ice" joke was something my friend told me. It was funny because she didn't know that was a actual game XD**

**R&R please **


	16. Chapter 16

this chapter is kinda short... I didn't mean too, but I've been busy with work! I hope I can finish another chapter soon.

* * *

On Monday Endou told us that we were having a practice match with Inazuma Eleven. He sounded so excited. That excitement made me excited. I couldn't wait to play them! After school we hurried to the riverbank. All the regulars were on the field while the Inazuma Eleven warmed up. Some more of their members showed up, one of them was Sugata-Sensei.

Natsumi came and it turns out her butler was also one of the members. Aki and Haruna said they see these guys around town… makes me wish I paid attention to my surroundings.

The game started with the adults kick-off. The big guy was saying something cool, when he missed the kick. My mouth was opened in shock, so was everyone else's. Handa then took the ball, passing it to Gouenji. He shot and Hibiki was going to catch it, but one of his teammates tried to block it and failed. The ball went into the net. As they were playing, I couldn't believe that they used to be the legendary Inazuma Eleven. I realized that we had nothing to gain from a match like this. I was becoming restless… so I started to clean Lightning. I told Kageno to get my attention if something good happened, which he agreed.

As I was cleaning lightning I was also listening to the game. I hear Hibiki giving a speech about how we set their legend as our own or something. I thought about it, I never heard of these guys and I only got excited because of Endou…

I then felt a change in atmosphere, I felt someone burning spirit. I jumped up and got closer to the sidelines. (Effectively scaring those on the bench) I watched them play.

The one called 'Master' used a move called Cross Drive, which Endou couldn't block. I watching them really closely now. I could feel their renewed excitement flow through them… I really wanted to play against them. Ukishima and Biruda (I was now paying attention) Did a very awesome move. It was called Honoo no Kazemidori, Endou explained to us, having found it in his grandfather's notebook.

When Endou was explaining the move he said it really funny. I understood what he was saying (somewhat.) Ichirouta and Gouenji decided to use it. I was watching them try it and I was trying so hard not to laugh. That would be very rude of me. I wanted to help them, but I felt something important was going to happen so I waited.

The two adults showed them another example. I watch it, but I already knew the secret. I looked at Kageno, and I noticed that he noticed. I smirked. After a unsuccessful block by Endou, Kageno explained what they had to do. They tried it again… with success. Afterwards everyone was chatting, the team on the field and the adults looking at us from above. I ran up to them to ask something.

"Coach Hibiki! Can I take some practice shots a you?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at my request.

"I don't mind, but why not Endou?" He asked. I gaped at him.

"I don't want to break his arms!" I shouted at him. This gained the attention of everyone. Te adults just laughed at me, saying I couldn't be that strong. I glared at them then begged coach again. He agreed and he walked to stand in front of the goal. Everyone gathered at the sidelines.

"Okay coach! You ready?" I asked him. He nodded and I got ready for the kick. As I was about to kick it though…

"Ren-Ren!" I missed the ball and fell flat on back. Ichirouta ran onto the field and helped me up. I groaned, looked up and saw my mother. She was with my father, who was standing next to her. I was a little annoyed with her and I showed it too.

"Hatake, Masamune why are you here?" I asked them (While glaring) both of my parents shivered.

"I just wanted to see my son… and you need to pick up all your Katanas!" She shouted at me.

"Why couldn't you?" I asked. They are not that heavy.

"Ren-Ren! They weigh more that an elephant! Not even Masamune can pick them up!" She shouted at me. We began to bicker at each other. My team and the Inazuma eleven were looking at us in shock. My father looked at them…

"Ahh, Hibiki-Senpai! Is that really you?" He asked. This effectively stopped my mother and I. My mother gaped.

"Hibiki-Senpai!" She shouted. I started gaping. My mother and father knew Coach Hibiki? I sighed and sat down on the side of the hill. Ichirouta and the rest of the team sat next to me asking about the katanas. I didn't listen to them, watching my mother and father talk to the Inazuma Eleven.

Man! I'm so confused!

* * *

As I was watching this episode while writing (Episode 14) I noticed Kazemaru was shorter than Endou!


	17. Chapter 17

I like this chapter... I was laughing as I was writing it. Enjoy

* * *

At the next practice I was still out of it. Yesterday I found out that my parents went to the Raimon with Inazuma Eleven and they told me EVERYTHING. I only got about two hour of sleep last night so I was constantly sleeping all day.

I was watching Ichirouta and Gouenji perfect the Honoo no Kazemidori. They got it down pat, even Kageno agreed. Everyone was fired up for the tournament that was happening in a few day. We were talking about it when a black car pulled up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at it. Batora got out of the driver's seat then he let someone out… He looked very familiar. I was listening to Someoka and Domon, Someoka said it was the chairman.

I was staring at him while he was walking towards us. He looked at me and I stared back… then I realized something.

"It's the Pervy old man!" I shouted before I could stop myself, I then clamped my hand over my mouth. Everyone looked at me and Natsumi just sighed. She knew the reason I called him that…

"Ren-Chan!" The chairman shouted. His whole personality changed as he ran towards me. I was turning to run away, but it was to late. He caught me and crushed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're as cute as you were six years ago." He said "I remember dressing you in dresses, but Date-Kun would always yell at me." He pouted. The team and the coach just gaped at us. I was getting frustrated so… I bit Raimon-san. He let go and I hid behind Ichirouta… damn, I just realized I was a bit shorter than him. Though not by much luckily, I will get taller (Hopefully). As I was thinking about my shortness , the chairman tried to hug me again, but Ichirouta growled at him. Yes, he growled, everyone just looked at him, including me. I looked at him and started to laugh, everyone started to laugh with me.

We took a few minutes to cool down, then we got to business. The chairman congratulated us on our win and that we got to the tournament. He then wanted to see the clubhouse. Coach said that they used the same club house as us, which everyone was surprised at (except me). The coach showed us old scribbles from the past, we even saw one from Endou's grandfather! Raimon-san began playing with the ball, he began fumbling it and kicked it in Endou's face… He began saying something about the clubhouse getting too small. The first years were cheering, but Endou declined. His speech was right, the club house was a part of us. We smiled and ran out of the clubhouse to get to the field. As we were passing the school, students began shouting at us. They were shouting good luck and all that, but they weren't as loud as Genda…

"Good Luck Ren-Sama!" Genda was shouting waving a banner. I just ignored him because something caught my attention. A boy who I was guessing was from the athletics club as talking to Ichirouta. Ichirouta said something to Endou and walked off with the boy.

I felt jealousy welled up inside me, but I urged it down. Jealousy only makes you do bad things, I know that for a fact. I began to kick the ball with Kageno. I saw Kurimatsu run off, but dismissed it. He came back with Ichirouta behind him. Inchirouta went to practice with Gouenji and Kurimatsu looked… sad.

Ichirouta and Gouenji were having a hard time shooting Honoo no Kazemidori. I was a little concern, but my thoughts were interrupted by Haruna telling me that my cell-phone was ringing. I quickly answered it.

"Ren-Ren! You need to come home immediately!" My mother shouted.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't really concerned about what she was going right now…

"There are squirrels in the apartment! About twenty! And we…. _beep" _She was shouting before the line went dead. I felt my face pale. I started grabbing my stuff and was running towards the direction of home…

"Ren-senpai! Where are you going?" Kabeyama shouted noticing my haste.

"My apartment is being attack by squirrels!" I shouted back and kept running leaving the team dumbstruck.

I got home in record time and started banishing squirrels. After that was done I went to bed exhausted.

Next Morning:

I was waiting for Ichirouta at the corner, but he never came. I waited a few more minutes before I began running to school. I was running passed the riverside soccer field when I saw Ichirouta and the boy from yesterday. It seemed like they were talking… and having a heart felt moment. I felt tears in my eyes, though I didn't know why.

"Ren, what are you doing here?" I saw Endou walking up to me, soccer ball in hand. I looked at Ichirouta then back at him.

"Oh, nothing just on my way to school. See ya." I said running past him. I ran all the way to school and all the way to the classroom. It was empty, probably because most people were either at home still or morning practice. I sat at my seat and waited for people to show up… and wondering why I almost started to cry.

Later that day:

I felt… lifeless. I was so tired during practice, the squirrels really took their number on me yesterday. The first years began asking about that and I just laugh. It turns out my mother accidentally ordered squirrels instead of fake fur. They nearly destroyed the apartment by the time I got there, but I easily rounded them up and released them into a park. Everyone laughed and began practice. When I saw Ichirouta walking towards me I quickly grabbed Endou telling him to practice with me. I kept my distance with Ichirouta, who started to practice with Gouenji.

I was left without a partner when Endou, Aki and Natsumi left. Ichirouta came up to me and grabbed me before I could escape. He said that he needed to talk to me and pulled me towards some trees, away from everyone.

"Okay, what's up? Why do you keep avoiding me?" He said. I tried not looking him in the eye and was trying to back away, but he held a firm grip on my wrist.

"I wasn't avoiding you." I lied. I was totally avoiding him.

"Is it because I left without you? If it is then I am really sorry… I have a lot on my mind." He told me. I shook my head.

"It's because…. I WAS JEALOUS OF THAT BOY!" I shouted. I covered my mouth with my free hand. Ichirouta just gaped at me. I stared at the ground thinking that he was going to laugh at me for thinking that. I felt arms wrap around me, I looked to see Ichirouta smiling at me.

"There is nothing going on between Miyasaka and I. He is just a kohai from the athletics club." He told me. I started blushing at my mistake and Ichirouta was smiling.

"Ichirouta, can you let go? We need to get back to practice…" I trailed off. I was blushing even harder now. Ichirouta was blushing now and he quickly let go. We walked back to the team (Who didn't notice our absence) and we began passing with each other.

The next day: the stadium

We were waiting for our turn to go out. I was super excited and I knew the team was too. We were called out. The guy gave us a nice commentary and the crowds were cheering… though not as loud as my fan clubs from the middle school and high school. Next was Teikoku and then… Zeus Academy? I never heard of their school and they didn't even bothered to come! I wanted to know who they were! Oh well because the Nationals were here!

* * *

Okay the last bit was rush, but fluffy moment! ^/^


	18. Chapter 18

Here it is! Now don't forget about the poll, only four people have voted so please vote!

* * *

The next day was our game against Sengoku Igajima, the school of ninjas. I was pumped! Everyone else was a bit worried except Gouenji, Endou and I. Aki came in a told us it was time to practice, then she got a e-mail from Natsumi. I couldn't tell if Nastumi was cheering or ordering us around, Kurimatsu voiced the same thing I was thinking. I was on the field before everyone and I waited for Ichirouta. He came out with Endou looking determined. We began our warm-up, and I noticed a figure on top of the building, but I ignored it.

Handa passed the ball to Gouenji and while he was going to get it, the figure jumped down and intercepted the ball. It was a boy, who was from the other team. He wouldn't tell us who he was and demanded that Gouenji fight him. When Gouenji asked who he was, he said his name was Kirigakure Saiji. I sweat dropped, he told Gouenji, but not Endou….

"you admire Gouenji, don't ya kid." I said. Kirigakure blushed and glared at me.

"Who are you calling a kid! We're the same age!" He shouted. I blinked.

"So?" I said. He got angry, then he ignored me talking to Gouenji again. He challenged Gouenji to a dribbling contest. Gouenji refused and the kid called him a scaredy cat. Endou got heated up at that comment. Ichirouta told him to calm down, but then excepted the kids challenge. I was surprised until I noticed who was here. It was the kid, Miyasaka. My blood boiled just seeing him.

I was about to convince Ichirouta to let me do the challenge, when I remembered Coach's words.

They began the competition. Ichirouta was on par with the kid, but he was also passing Ichirouta. I wanted to stop the pointless challenge, but I didn't want to make Ichirouta angry or disobey coach's orders. Luckily, the kid's **(A.n The kid is the new nickname for Kirigakure)** teammates stopped them, so Ichirouta got frustrated with them especially when the kid called him Fujimaru-Kun. The two wannabe-ninjas apologized then they disappeared. Everyone was surprised, but I just scoffed. Samurai were better than Ninjas any day. Ninjas were more about deceit while Samurai were more about honor.

We began the match with our regulars. It began with our kick-off, Someoka passed it to Handa, but it was intercepted by the kid. The kid quickly dribbled it and used his ninja-moves to get past Ichirouta and shoot it at Endou. Endou caught it with a surprised look. Handa was bringing up the ball, when the opponent used a formation they called crane wing- something. He passed it to Gouenji, but the defense used a hissatsu giving the ball to the goalkeeper.

Everyone was fighting fiercely. After Kabeyama's failed try, Ichirouta went up to help score, but it backfired. In no time the kid got his team the first point. Raimon was able to handle them until the end of the first quarter. During the break, we found out that Endou had hurt his hand, and we were concerned.

"Ren, you played goalkeeper right? Will you go in for Endou?" Coach Hibiki asked me. Everyone gasped as well as me.

"Sorry Coach, but Endou's our goalkeeper, I just can't take his spot." I told him.

"Just long enough for Endou to rest okay?" He asked. I was going to refuse again, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Endou next to me.

"I agree with Coach Hibiki. Hold my spot for a few okay?" He told me. I couldn't say no to Endou so… I got on the extra goalkeeper uniform.

"Masamune Ren is substituting Endou Mamoru!" the announcer said as I ran on the field. I was really nervous.

It started with S.I's Kick-off. They quickly got past our defense and used a hissatsu. I panicked, but I quickly caught the ball. I breathed out in relief and kicked the ball to Gouenji. It was intercepted by the kid and they charged again. The kid used another hissatsu… and it hit me in the face. It fell into my hands after that.

"….ow." was all I said. I felt something warm run down the side of my face, it was blood coming from the scar. The ref. saw this and had me taken out. Luckily it was long enough for Endou to rest a bit.

"Ren-senpai are you okay?" Haruna asked as she brought over the first aid kit. I nodded.

"Yeah, it just opened my scar a bit, nothing serious." I told her. She began cleaning the scar before she wrapped it.

"I thought it wouldn't bleed anymore." She said. I shook my head.

"I got it last year, it's going to be awhile before it fully heals." I told her. She was shocked that's for sure. I continued to watch the match.

The S.I used a formation called the full moon formation. It got pass everyone and the kid got passed Ichirouta. He shot it at Kabeyama, who used a new hissatsu He blocked it, but the kid got it again. He used his hissatsu and Ichirouta went to intercept it, but it went past him. Endou used god hand, but it broke through. Luckily Ichirouta was able to get it before it went into the goal.

Ichirouta brought forward the ball and used Honoo no Kazamidori. It went in and we scored a goal! The kid tried to fight Ichirouta for the ball, but he got past him and gave it to Gouenji. Gouenji made another goal with Fire tornado, giving us the second point. The match ended.

Ichirouta was being a sportsman and helped the kid up. We went to the locker rooms and began cheering for our win.

"Ren-senpai are you okay?" the first years asked me. Everyone stopped cheering and stared at me. I began to blush at the attention.

"Yeah, wounds take a while to heal." I told them. They accepted this answer.

There was a knock on the door and it turned out to be Miyasaka. Ichirouta left with him but returned shortly afterwards. As we were leaving coach wanted me to see a doctor, but I refused. Coach, Endou, Aki and Ichirouta all convinced me though, but they all accompanied me as well. The doctor told me, that I was okay and should try not to open the scar again. He then told Endou not to use his right hand for two-three day. I left with Ichirouta and Endou went with Aki to see Natsumi.

"Are you okay Ren? I was worried." Ichirouta told me. I smiled telling him I was. He took my hand and I squeezed his to comfort him. We walked to the corner before splitting up.

As soon as I got home I passed out reliving the game in my head.

* * *

Once again it was Kinda rushed. R&R please and don't forget to vote!


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow one more chapter and I will be at chapter 20... first time ever! Enjoy!**

**NOTE: THIS IS CHAPTER 19!**

* * *

We were training in the Inazuma training facility when we heard the news. Teikoku had lost against Zeus Academy. Everyone was shocked by the news, except me. I never played against them, but the way everyone was talking about them made me think they were pretty strong.

Endou was getting angry and he ran out. I was a little concern, but I know that if I was Endou, I would go see Kidou right away.

Later that afternoon I walked home with Ichirouta. Neither of us said anything, but goodbye when we got to the corner. I walked into my house and noticed my parents weren't home. There was mail on the counter, so I sorted through it, paying the bills and reading things addressed to me.

I went to bed early that night.

The next day we were in the clubhouse learning about our next opponent, Senbayama junior high, Haruna began giving us information on them especially about their defense hissatsu: Infinite wall. Once again Endou was being optimistic and everyone was laughing at that.

"I could probably break it down… at least if I went full out." I muttered. Everyone looked at me, except Endou who was saying something about Diamonds. Everyone began paying attention to him again.

"To do that we train!" He shouted. Everyone agreed full-heartily, but when they realized what he said… they groaned.

We began training, everyone doing what they needed to. I was swinging Lightning and Winter fang around.

"Oi Ren, we're doing S-O-C-C-E-R training." Someoka said. I just looked at him and gave him lightning. His hands went to the ground at the sheer weight of lightning.

"Holy…!" He shouted trying to lift lightning. Everyone was looking at us in disbelief.

"Every one of my katanas weighs that or more plus…" I trailed off pushing down my socks "I wear the same weights on my ankles, waist and wrists." Everyone gapped at me. Coach was smirking.

"And you been wearing those for how long Ren?" Coach asked me

"About… six years. The weights have increased since then, but not by much." I told him.

Everyone gaped again before going back to practice. I began to watch everyone and noticed… their accuracy and other things were… off. I was listening to what the coach was saying and realized it was true. Everyone has gotten stronger… individually. As I was thinking about it, the managers called for a break.

Natsumi made lemon slices soaked in honey… I was worried. Like my parents Natsumi isn't the best cook, she even almost killed me years ago. I was going to say something, but everyone seemed to like them. I ate a few and felt re-energized. We went back to practicing and I noticed Haruna leave. I dismissed it because I knew who it was. It was Kidou, but I didn't plan on telling anyone.

After practice we all went straight home. I was exhausted and I knew everyone else was too. I was fast asleep before my head even hit the pillow, but even in my sleep I couldn't shake that feeling that something was going to happen.

The next day:

We were waiting to enter the field. Coach had told us to wait for another player. I thought it was Kabeyama, but I wasn't so sure. I felt something was going to happen. Everyone was shouting at the coach when I heard foot steps.

"He's here." Was all coach said. We looked and saw…

Kidou.

"…..NO WAY!" Everyone shouted. I just stared at them.

"So does this mean I get less playing time?" I asked the coach. He didn't answer me, but told Shishido that he was on the bench. I patted him on the back and I think that cheered him up a bit.

We started the game and was already failing. Everyone's passes were off. It was terrible and we were lucky that Endou was such a good goalkeeper. As hard as we tried though they still got a point using a hissatsu called Shine Drive.

That's when Kidou began his attack. He gave everyone orders and it worked. They were able to give it to Someoka who used his hissatsu, but it was blocked by the goalkeeper.

Everyone was talking to Kidou and coach told and why he put Kidou in. I was watching the team and saw Handa looking… sad.

They began again and everyone's passes were connecting. Gouenji and Someoka used dragon tornado, but the opposites team used their Infinite Wall. With that it was the end of the first half. Kidou began explaining the weakness of their hissatsu. Handa was arguing about it, but he wouldn't argue with Endou. As they were running back onto the field I saw Max clasp Handa's hand for a minute. It was simple, but I think it helped Handa some.

It began with the opposite teams kick-off. Kidou stole the ball and they fell for our diversion, but alas they blocked it.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

They kept attacking, using Inazuma otoshi, Honoo no Kazamidori and even Inazuma one. They were all blocked and everyone was becoming discouraged. Luckily it seemed like Endou was able to get their spirits up…

Everyone began attacking. Not giving up. Kidou, Endou and Gouenji used a hissatsu… that broke through Infinite Wall! Pumpkin called the hissatsu Inazuma break, which was quite fitting.

We ended the game getting our second point with Dragon crash. Shishido began crying and it looked like Handa apologized to Kidou.

"Nice job Kidou." I told him giving him a thumbs up. He stared at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. I fell over.

"I'm Ren… you mean you never heard of me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"There isn't any data on you…" He trailed off. I sighed and started mumbling to myself. Kageno was patting my back in sympathy.

After the match I was walking on the familiar road home with Ichirouta. I spotted an ice-cream cart.

"Hey Ichirouta?" I asked.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"want some ice-cream? I'm paying." I told him. Before He could say anything I pulled him to the cart. I ordered strawberry for myself and he ordered chocolate. I paid for the two ice-creams (Despite Ichirouta's protests) and we continued down the road.

Kazemaru's P.O.V

Ren had bought me some ice-cream. I tried to make him let me pay for my own, but he wouldn't listen. I was blushing because unknown to Ren… it was like a date. I really like Ren, but I'm afraid to admit it. He is too naïve like Endou, so he probably wouldn't understand what I was saying or he would understand but reject me! No, probably not. From what I gather, Ren likes me, but probably isn't sure… I guess I need to show him how much I like him. Feeling resolved I began chatting with Ren about nothing important.

As we neared our stop I noticed that Ren had some ice-cream on his cheek. I pointed it out to him, but he kept missing where it was.

Where?" He asked again. I sighed.

"Let me get it." I told him and he stood still. I was about to wipe it off when I got an idea. Ren is shorter than me so it should work…

I brought my face next to his and… lick it off his cheek. Ren's face immediately got red.

"Whaa…" He trailed off. I smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow Ren." I told him as I ran towards my house, leaving him at the corner with a flabbergasted look upon his face.

_Look out Ren, I'm going to make you mine._

* * *

**Go Ichirouta! Show everyone that Ren is yours :D. Despite that Ichirouta acts like the guy... Ren might be... Vote on it! Still only about eight people had voted on it and I need more! Please vote! And R&R Please!**


	20. Chapter 20

Okay Chapter 20... Some good things are happening in this chapter :D

* * *

I was so confused. Ichirouta has been acting a little different since yesterday… maybe there was something in the ice-cream? Though he seemed pretty normal during the walk to school… except he held my hand the whole way. Not that I minded, but it seemed out of character.

Through out the school day he seemed to cling to me too, but when I asked him about it he just shrugged. Maybe I was just going insane?

Later at practice he was still being clingy, but not as bad as earlier… maybe he wasn't trying to be clingy? I looked over to see a guy standing on the sidelines. _maybe he's thinking of joining? _I thought, then I got discouraged. I want to play in a game and not as the goalkeeper, that's Endou position.

The ball landed next to the boy's feet and he picked it up. Endou asked for it and the boy started dribbling it towards him. He quickly passed Handa and Shouriji and stood in front of Endou.

Endou got ready and the boy used a hissatsu called spinning shoot. Endou countered it using God Hand and successfully stopped it.

I was amazed at the shot. I haven't done any hissatsu shots of my own so I'm always amazed to see them. Everyone started surrounding the boy. Turns out that he was from America and was a shoo-in for the junior team. Aki and Domon walk up to the group and Endou says he want to show her the boy. The boy runs up and hugs Aki, surprising us all… I hear Ichirouta mutter something about not being able to hug someone like that.

It turns out the boy was Ichinose, a friend of Aki and Domon and the genius soccer player. We returned to practicing while the three of them caught up.

Endou called for Ichinose to play with us and he did. He was fast, but not faster than me, which surprised him. I was able to steal the ball from him a couple times, but he would steal it back. He would do the same thing with Kidou. Next he did a penalty kick showdown with Endou and kept making them in. It was amazing, his skills were greater than the team's… but not mine. I don't like bragging, but my skills are better and I'm just stronger… I've haven't taken off my weights for six years so I don't know my true strength yet.

Ichinose wanted to try an old hissatsu of theirs called Tri-Pegasus. It was a move that took three people so it was Endou, Domon and himself. We stood on the sidelines watching them fail at it, they were trying so hard, but they couldn't get it down… well Domon and Ichinose could, but Endou was having trouble.

Ichinose was explaining it, but they were still having trouble. They didn't give up though, they kept trying and trying, but it was starting to get late…

Endou invited us to his house for a while. I was surprised, but like everyone else I agreed to go. I decided to go home first and take a shower because I reeked!

"Ichinose reminds me of Endou" I told Ichirouta on the way home. He just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You remind me of Endou too." He said. I pouted at him.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're Naïve just like him." He said.

"No I'm not! I can tell if someone likes me." I said. He raised his eyebrow not believing me.

"I can prove it too," I said grabbing him "I mean I know you like me." I kissed him. All I wanted to do was prove a point, but I think I went a little too far… I wasn't positive that he liked me like that. I was really surprised when he started kissing me back and wrapping his arms around my neck. Hesitantly I deepened the kiss with Ichirouta responding eagerly. When we finally broke a part, we were both out of breath… and blushing.

"How did you know?" He asked. I was confused for a minute before I realized what he was asking.

"Well, I really began to notice when you began to get clingy…" I trailed off. He blushed at this. I took his hand and we continued down the street.

"So… what is our relationship now? We're not just friends anymore" Ichirouta said. I thought about it and it was true. Normal friends don't kiss each other and hold hands…

"We're a couple right? Or do I need to ask you to go out with me?" I asked him.

"Ehh?" He went. I smirked and stood in front of him.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta, I like you. Will you go out with me?" I asked him smirking. He blushed really hard.

"Yeah." He eventually said. I smiled and continued walking down the street. When we reached the corner I told him I'd pick him up when it was time to go to Endou's. He agreed. When I got to my apartment I took a quick shower and dressed in my spare warm-up. I was really happy. I now was dating a boy I liked and I proved a point…. Damn. How was I going to explain to my parents that I was gay? Oh well, they couldn't disown me either way so I'm good, but what about the team or… Ichirouta's parents?

I think a lot of my teammates are gay so they would except it… but I would have to meet Ichirouta's parents. I sighed and walked to Ichirouta's house. When I got there I rang the door bell and a woman answered it. She looked like Ichirouta, same long turquoise hair and brown eyes. I assumed that she was his mother.

"Good evening ma'am. I am Masamune Ren and I'm…" I was saying, but she interrupted me.

"My son's boyfriend right? I'm his mother Kazemaru Hinata, please take care of my son." she said bowing. I was shocked, he already told his mother? I began blushing.

"Hai, ma'am" I said. She smiled and motioned for me to come in.

"Ichirouta-Chan is doing something, but will be down in a minute." She told me. I nodded and we began chatting. She asked me how I liked Raimon and the soccer team. I answered her telling her how much I liked everything.

Ichirouta came down and I bid his mother goodbye. We walked to Endou's holding hands the whole way. We talked about it and decided not to mention our relationship till after nationals.

We had a lot of fun at Endou's and Ichinose told us about himself, it was really fun. When we left I thanked his mother for having us. She had smiled and Ichirouta and I left. As soon as we were out of sight we began holding hands.

It was a nice walk home and I walked Ichirouta to his house before going home. When I got home my parents weren't home so I just went to bed. Excited for tomorrow.

Next Day:

Ichinose was leaving in the afternoon so they were trying to make the hissatsu work. They kept trying, not giving up. Aki then stood up to the challenge. She was going to act as the landmark for them and if they failed… she would get hurt. It was dangerous, but if it worked… the Pegasus would fly.

They tried it and… they succeeded. I was amazed at the hissatsu… that I wanted to practice my own. Maybe on another day right now we were congratulating them on completing the hissatsu. I thought the first years were really cute… going to save Aki just in case they failed. luckily they weren't needed and neither were we. We had brought medical supplies if they needed them, but they didn't.

Ichinose left and we practiced some more. I looked to the sky and saw a plane. I heard Endou ask Aki if that was Ichinose's plane. It probably was and Endou shout that they should play together again…. To which someone responded. Ichinose was behind us and he told us that he was joining Raimon… I felt depressed again. That means I would get less playing time, oh well as long as we have fun.

"Everyone!" Haruna shouted.

"What's up?" Aki asked.

"They chose our next opponent." she said. We waited for her to tell us.

"It's Kidokawa Seishuu!"

"…"

"…"

"Who is that?" I asked. Everyone fell over.

* * *

Ren has grown up! TT-TT, but is still kind of naive... luckily he noticed that Kazemaru liked him...

Still have the poll up if you want to vote! Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello! Its a new month and I'm excited... somewhat. School is going to start next month so updates may be later...

and about the seme and uke thing... from the poll Ren is in the lead as being a seme, but some people are not sure about Kazemaru... Please vote!

* * *

Everyone explained to me who this team was. It turns out Gouenji used to go there before an accident.

"So your situation is kinda similar to my own right?" I asked.

"Yeah, except my sister is in a coma." He said. I nodded in understanding.

They began talking so I zoned out and started talking to Ichirouta. He became my boyfriend the other day and luckily things haven't become awkward since we decided to hide our relationship. On the subject of relationships… I wonder how Max's and Handa's relationship is going. I look for them and see them in a corner talking. I excuse myself and go talk to them.

"Yo." I said in greeting. They both look at me and Handa starts blushing,

"What's up?" Max asks. I shrug.

"Just wondering when you're going to tell everyone." I said. Both of them blushed,

"We don't know… what about you and Kazemaru?" Max said as he pouted.

"eh?" I couldn't say anything.

"Aren't you two dating?" He asked. Handa looked surprised.

"Yeah, but we were planning to tell everyone after nationals…" I trailed off scratching my cheek. Max nodded in understanding. Poor Handa was shocked.

"then we will too." He said giving me a thumbs up. We all ran out to practice. It seems that Ichinose was fitting in quite nicely, so no problems there. We took a break an hour later, everyone was drinking water. I stared at my water bottle.

Something wrong Ren-Senpai?" Haruna asked. I sweat dropped.

"Sorry Haruna, do you have anything else to drink?" I asked her, she raised her eyebrow. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Maybe… Why?" She asked. I sighed, so they already forgotten.

"I have really bad hydrophobia, I can't drink water without choking…" I trailed off. She nodded and went to get me something.

"It's just water Ren, it can't hurt you." Gouenji said. I just gave him a dark look (Which scared him)

"It can when someone ties a really heavy ball of cement to your ankle and pushes you off the dock in deep water." I said. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Someone tried to kill you?" Endou asked not believing what I said.

"Yeah, no on really liked me as a kid. So at the ninth orphanage, I believe, some kids tried to drown me. It didn't help that I couldn't swim…" I told them. Everyone gaped at me.

"everyone I have some news" Natsumi interrupted. She told us the results of block A's semi-finals. Unsurprising it was Zeus Junior high. We resolved to win our next match and we got back to practice.

After practice I was in a park with Kidou, Endou, Gouenji and Ichirouta. We were going over formations and stuff like that, Gouenji seemed distracted…

"Follow me!" Endou shouted. We followed him to an old sweets shop. I got really excited, I really like sweet things (now I like Ichirouta more than them) There seemed to be some kids that knew Endou in there. One of them recommended the dried kelp to Endou and I. (Everyone else was still at the entrance.)

I dragged Ichirouta in and started looking at the sweets telling him to pick out what ever he wanted. Gouenji and Kidou waited outside. Endou was chatting with the nice lady, already buying his sweets.

Three boys walked in and cut in front of Endou and the little kids. The started arguing and the three boys noticed Gouenji. They started saying mean stuff to him. They even told us their names, but I opted calling them the three weirdoes.

"Oi can you be quiet" I demanded.

"Who do you think you are!" they shouted at me. I just glared at them.

"I am Masamune Ren," I said "So don't mess with me." I pulled out lightning. They jumped back in shock.

"Ren, put Lightning away," Ichirouta said "We don't want to get in trouble." I sighed but complied. The three weirdoes began blaming Gouenji for them losing last year and that he destroyed their dream, but they didn't know the truth.

Gouenji's sister was out into a coma on the day of the finals and he didn't go. He also quitted soccer because of that, but Endou was able to show him how much fun soccer was. I got angry at the three weirdoes, but held myself back from saying anything.

The middle of the three weirdoes brought out a soccer ball saying they wanted to test Gouenji out. Gouenji refused and the Middle Weirdo kicked the ball at him. Luckily Endou blocked it, but Endou then said he be their target. We were all shocked. Endou then leaded them off, Ichirouta and I followed, and we went to the riverside soccer field.

The three weirdoes used a hissatsu called back tornado, which was like fire tornado…

Endou stopped it with his exploding punch, at least one of them. The three weirdoes used three balls… the cheaters!

"Can I cut them up? I hate cheaters." I said. Ichirouta, Gouenji and Kidou just looked at me. Apparently the triplets heard me and started shouting no at being cut up.

"Stop! Stop!" We heard someone shout. I turned to look and saw Ichinose **(A.N It was Kazemaru in the anime, but since he was with Ren… He was there okay?)**

"Don't use violence Endou!" they shouted. We all gave them the "Eh?" look.

"What are you talking about!?" Endou shouted

"I heard duel and fight!" Shishido shouted. I almost started laughing. I couldn't imagine Endou getting into a fight, he is… too pure.

"It's a soccer competition! With Soccer!" Endou shouted. Aki scolded Shishido and then Natsumi appeared on the scene. She (kinda) scolded Endou and (Kinda) talked to the triplets. They decided to show us their strongest hissatsu. I was worried and I tensed, ready to run.

I knew Endou wasn't going to be able to block it and that it was going to hit him in the face so when it did I caught him. The three weirdoes began bragging.

"Oi! The Three Weirdoes! Try using that against me!" I shouted at them. They took great offence to that and shot it again. Unsurprising I blocked it easily. They were flabbergasted.

"that was really weak…" I trailed off. Everyone looked at me surprised, but they seemed to remember how much weight I can lift.

Their coach came and scolded them. They left and Gouenji talked to his old coach for a minute. Another surprise happened… it turns out that Ichinose knew the boy that was with the Opponent's coach.

I was confused, but I left with Ichirouta to go home. We were holding hands again and just talking about nothing…

"Kazemaru! Ren…" I heard someone trail off. We both quickly turned around and saw Endou, Gouenji and Kidou gapping at us… well Endou was gapping while Gouenji and Kidou looked surprised. I decided not to say anything about us holding hands…

"You need something Endou?" I asked him. I snuck a quick peek at Ichirouta. He was looking down and he was blushing.

"Uhh, I just wanted to asked if you wanted to get ramen… are you two dating?" Endou asked. I was surprised at his question… usually he wouldn't notice anything like this…

"sure and yeah. We're dating…" I trailed off.

"Oh, okay… Lets go!" He shouted running off while pulling Gouenji and Kidou with him. I just shrugged and looked at Ichirouta. He was blushing like mad. I began pulling him down the street trying to get him to talk, but he wouldn't. We got to Coach's ramen shop where we met with Shishido and we began talking about the opponent. Ichirouta was finally talking (and wasn't blushing anymore)

I agreed what Ichirouta was saying about the shoot. It has been one of the strongest hissatsu technique we've faced so far… and Endou just said he was going to practice to stop it. I fell with everyone else.

"Endou if you like I'll let you borrow my weights…" I told him He agreed and the next day he was using my weights (the lighter ones) while practicing with the ball machine.

We practiced like mad for the whole day and the next day… was the Semi-finals!

* * *

Poor Ichirouta... You and Renwanted to tell everyone, but they keep finding out.

Until next time! Reviews are appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

Yea another chapter :D

* * *

We ran into the opponent on our way to the field. The three weirdoes were being cocky…

"Can I just cut them up?" I asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay, okay." I said bringing my hands up showing that I surrendered.

"Seriously Ren…" Ichirouta sighed. I smiled at him.

"_You love me anyway"_ I whispered to him. He immediately blushed and agreed with me, which made me very happy.

We warmed up then began the game. Immediately the opponent scored the first point.

I knew it. They weren't using their full power yesterday. I could feel it though their shoot. I glared at them as they gloated…

"They have big mouths… literally," I muttered. The managers heard me and lightly giggled.

They began again and the three weirdos used Back Tornado again. Endou used God Hand and successfully stopped the hissatsu. We began to attack more, we got a nice clear from Domon. We also began to mark them, which their coach noticed. They used Back Tornado again (seriously?) and Endou used Exploding punch to successfully stop the shoot.

As the opponent was bringing up the ball I noticed that the three weirdoes didn't get along with their teammates…which could be their downfall. He coach has noticed it too, since he mentioned the cracks in the formation.

It looked like Kidou had made a plan. It began with Endou's goal kick, he gave it to Domon. Gouenji and Someoka then ran on either sides distracting the three weirdoes. Domon passed to Kidou then Domon and Endou ran up. Kidou gave it to Ichinose…

"Tri-Pegasus…" I trailed off. They preformed the hissastu and… scored our first point!

The first half ended with the score tied. We began talking about their move Triangle Z, which we haven't seen yet…

"Masamune, you're going in for Someoka." Coach told us.

"Eh!" Someoka and I shouted. Someoka didn't look happy. The coach smirked.

"It's time for you to show your stuff." He said. I started to panic. My first time in a game and as a forward.

"Hai!" I shouted. I ran onto the field with the rest of the team, but I apologized to Someoka first, who told me it was okay and to score us some points.

"Oh! Masamune is switching for Someoka!" the announcer shouted.

Right away the three weirdoes used their best hissatsu… Triangle Z before we could react. Endou's God hand couldn't even stop it. I looked at in shock.

"Masamune! What are you doing standing around! Get the ball!" I heard Someoka shout from the bench.

That ticked me off. The three weirdos got the ball again and we checked them before they could get closer. They kicked it straight into Endou's hands.

"Endou!" I shouted at him. He hesitated for a minute, before telling Ichinose and Domon to perform Tri-Pegasus. The opponent used a hissatsu called Spnning cut which stopped them. The ball went out of bounds.

"Endou, why didn't you pass it to me?" I asked him as I helped him up. He shook his head and Gouenji told him not to get upset. Gouenji told him that either him or I will make a goal, which made him feel better. He ran back to the goal and we began again.

Gouenji intercepted a ball that was in our territory and was bringing it up.

"Masamune!" He shouted. I understood and started running up.

"Show us a hissasu!" He shouted giving me the ball.

"Understood!" I shouted back smirking. I got a bit closer before using my favorite hissatsu.

"Lightning BLADE!" I shouted as I used my hissatsu. I created this move with an old friend who I created a similar move with called Ryuusei blade, due to our love of space.

The ball was enveloped in lightning as it shot towards the goal keeper as he freaked out and missed the ball. I gained our second point.

"Goal!" the announcer shouted. My teammates surround me congratulating me on getting us tied.

"That was awesome Ren!" Endou shouted with sparkles in his eyes. The first years agreed with him. We began again with out giving an inch. The other team fought as hard as we did, they had at least two people on me at all times so I had a difficult time getting around them.

The three weirdoes got through the defense and used Triangle Z surprising (kind of) us all. Endou used God Hand while saying something about feelings. He was being pushed back, but Kabeyama and Kurimatsu helped him and they prevented another point! Endou gave it to Gouenji who brought it up and in no time the three weirdoes blocked his path.

Gouenji did something that surprised them though… he kicked it back to Ichinose. He told them to use Tri-Pegasus and the one guy… the seaweed hair kid…Nishigaki, I think, used Spinning cut again to try and prevent them from using Tri-Pegasus.

It didn't work and… the shot evolved. It looked like a fiery bird…it was amazing and powerful. It also got us the third goal! We won the game and now we were going to the finals!

Gouenji was trying to be a good sport, but the three weirdoes were being stubborn and I could see why. They tried so hard to beat Gouenji, but they just lost to him again. Their Coach said some nice words to them and they finally understood why they couldn't win and… why Gouenji didn't go to the finals last year. They apologized which made me very happy.

Now our next match… was against Zeus.

* * *

Eh, a little short, but next one should be pretty good ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Yeah! Chapter 23! this chapter took forever! so Enjoy!

* * *

My day started with Endou saying it was useless. That is something I never heard come out of his mouth. He was saying stuff he normally doesn't say and was getting angry…

"Chill Endou, there is no point in getting angry." I told him.

"I'm not angry, I'm… worried." He said telling us that his mind keeps going in circles. When he walked off Ichinose asked us if he ever acted like that before. Aki shook her head, saying he has never acted that way before. I got worried about him and I could tell everyone was too.

Endou was all spacey during the day and I didn't like it, not at all. It was no fun when he wasn't talking, it was actually quiet and that was awkward…

"Ren-Sama… you look worried." I looked up to see Genda, Marui and Sakurai. I was alone on the roof, waiting for my friends. I didn't even hear them come over…

"Kind of…" I said. I didn't want to mention further, but they were persistent. I told how Endou has been worried about something and I didn't know how to help him.

"I see why, I've known Endou since pre-school and he is always upbeat." Marui said. I nodded, even though I met him about a month ago he has never been like this.

"Talk to him about it. Maybe he would tell you what's wrong." Genda said. I looked at him in surprise. Genda actually had a good idea!

"You're right! Thank you Genda!" I shouted. I hugged him and ran off to find Endou totally missing Genda having a nosebleed and falling over. I also missed Sakurai cursing at me and Ichirouta watching us and not hearing what we were talking about…

I found Endou alone in the classroom. He didn't hear me walk in into the room, in fact he was oblivious to anything.

"Okay Endou what's wrong?" I asked him. He jumped and looked at me.

"Eh?" He said in surprise and I repeated my question.

"Nothing is wrong." He said. I frowned, he was totally lying to me and I told him that.

He sighed and told me about how he doesn't think God Hand will work against Zeus's shoots. I listen intently and voiced my opinions in the right spots (What I thought were the right spots…)

I think he calmed down a bit after voicing his worries, but he wasn't fully calm. As people started coming in Endou went back to spacing out and I went to my own seat only to be surround by my fan club. Genda was there squealing with all the girls. I didn't see Ichirouta walk into the room nor did I notice him walking up to my desk…

Ichirouta's P.O.V

I was jealous. I was walking to the roof to join Ren for lunch when I see him hugging that blasted Genda and run off passing me. He didn't even notice me and later when I was walking into class he was being surround by his fan club and Genda. I was jealous, which wasn't very good. Ren doesn't like jealousy, but I couldn't help it. He was my boyfriend and no one knows it! So I did the only logical thing.

I walked through the crowd of fan girls and tapped Ren on the shoulder. When he looked up at me, I swooped down and kissed him. He jolted before he began kissing me back. When we pulled apart he was blushing so much, it was adorable. He was so cute, I smiled at him and went to my own seat smirking at the fan girls who had their mouths open. Genda was crying in a cornor too.

The fan girls began squealing again saying something about Shounen-ai before running out as the bell rang, which was weird…

Ren's P.O.V

That was weird. I thought we were going to reveal our relationship AFTER nationals… oh, well.

After school Ichirouta and I went to the club house to only be told that we and Someoka were in charge of practice. It was weird not to have Endou, Gouenji and even Kidou at practice, Ichinose and Domon were late for practice also…

The first-years, Handa and Kageno ran off and we followed them. They began talking to Endou about winning the championships. Endou agreed and ran out with everyone and ran out, but… I could tell he was faking it.

o0o

After practice I went to the hospital to visit Raimon-San. When I enter the room Natsume was leaving, she bid her father farewell and nodded to me. After she left I sat in the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." he replied, after that it was silent. It was a little awkward…

"So was it Kageyama?" I asked him.

"I believe so. I want you to be careful." He told me. I scoffed.

"I can handle myself, I'm more worried about Natsume, you and the team though…" I trailed off. Raimon-San nodded in agreement.

"Yes, keep them safe Ren and be careful… Kageyama will stop at nothing." He told me. I nodded and we chatted for a bit before I left. I didn't feel like going home so I walked to the steel tower on the hill.

As I was walking up the stairs I heard grunting, I ran and saw Endou. He was stopping this large tire while another tire was strapped on his back. He was working so hard, I frowned.

_I will protect you all_

Two days later:

I was watching Endou from afar. He was doing the most wackiest trainings I've seen so far. I also had to clean up his messes too… I had to save Handa from the ball machine (He was kind of dizzy so I dumped him on Max), clean up the wash basin that he left out and other wacky stuff. Now I was watching them kick balls at him, I would join to, but I was keeping look out. Eventually I was dragged in, but I couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen…

The manager said it was time to eat, but unlike everyone else Kidou and I washed washed our hands

"Not fair Ren, Kidou!" Endou shouted, I just stuck my tongue out at him. We waited for them though and we showed Natsumi our hands. We got to eat afterwards and Some of the onigiri was salty which was noticed by Endou who started choking…

After practice Ichirouta and I were walking home with Gouenji, Endou and Ichinose. Endou and Ichinose wanted to go to a candy store the same way we live and I thought Gouenji did (Was dragged) too, but he went a different way… towards the hospital. I smiled,

_We have to win._

Two days later I was walking to Coach's ramen shop before school so I could talk to him, but I stopped in my tracks. Kageyama entered the ramen shop, I ran to the entrance and listen in waiting to see what happened. I learned Kageyama thought we were going to lose and he was behind Zeus junior high.

I ran before he came out, I ran all the way to school. I know coach was going to be okay and that I could talk to him later, but now I really have to be on guard. I quickly changed into my uniform and ran on field for morning practice, luckily it just began so I didn't miss much. I had to apologize to Ichirouta though because I didn't wait for him today, but he forgave me luckily, all smiles now.

Gouenji, Someoka, Kidou and Ichinose were using two balls and shooting them at Endou. They used Dragon tornado and Twin boost. As they were going towards Endou someone else stopped them.

A blond hair boy who called himself Aphrodi from Zeus junior high. He looked oddly familiar though…

Aphrodi told us not to fight them in the next game and other stuff, I wasn't really listening…

"Afuro Terumi! You're Afuro Terumi are you not!" I shouted. Everyone stopped to looked at me, Aphrodi looked at me in horror.

"Ren…." He squealed out. We stared at each other, me in curiosity and Aphrodi in horror.

"You know him?" Kidou asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I met him when I was still living in orphanages, I think he just lived in the town though." I said. Aphrodi didn't speak, at least to me, He turned to Endou again.

He told us we should stop practicing and Endou basically told him off. Afuro was never this conceited, in fact he feared me when we were younger… He shot a ball at Endou with amazing speed, something he did not possess when we were younger. Endou tried to stop it, but was knocked back, and almost couldn't get up. Everyone ran to the goal to ask if he was okay, but he told them to go away and to have Aphrodi shoot another. Aphrodi just laughed, said something and disappeared.

Endou said we were going to win, but coach told him other wise.

We began practicing again, Endou trying to get Majin the hand and the second-years trying to get Pumpkin and the first-years to practice. I was trying talking to coach about hissatsu, but he seemed distracted.

"Training Camp, we are going to have a training camp." Coach told us. We just stared at him.

"Training camp?" Endou asked. Coach nodded. The first-years got really excited and so did the second-years.

Endou started getting angry and Coach told him off sort of. Coach was right, Endou was obsessed with this hissatsu.

"He is right Endou. Making and learning a hissatsu takes time." I told him. He just clenched his hands. Coach told us to be there by five, so Ichirouta came to my house first then we went to his to prepare for the night.

"Ah, Ichirouta-Chan, Ren-Chan, what are you two doing?" Kazemaru-San asked as we walked in.

"Good Evening Kazemaru-San." I said bowing. She giggled.

"Just call me Hinata, Ren-Chan." She said. I nodded, I like Ichirouta's mother, she was nice and she smelled like lavender, like Ichirouta.

"Hai, Hinata-San." I told her and she smiled. Ichirouta told her about the training camp, then collected his stuff and we left. We were the second to last people to arrive, now we were waiting for Endou…

The first years were having a pillow fight and I learned that Max uses a different cat hat for sleeping…. Just the random quirks that you wouldn't know unless you spend the night together…. Wait they all stayed at my place before! I sighed, sitting on my own bed while Ichirouta sat next to me.

"So Ren-Senpai, how long have you and Kazemaru-senpai been dating?" Shishido asked me.

"Eh?"

"Well, everyone has been saying that you and Kazemaru-Senpai were kissing…" He trailed off blushing.

"Well, a couple days now…" I trailed off also blushing. Damn it Ichirouta! I did not want to be talking about this with a underclassman with others listening in as well! I saw Aki and Haruna squealing and the others acting neutral about it. Max and Handa were also blushing…

"So Aki and Haruna, when are we making dinner?" I asked them. They told me soon.

"Ren-San, why do you call my sister by her first name…" Kidou trailed off. I looked at him in surprise. I thought about it for a minute before answering.

"It's a thing that has to do with the way I grew up. I thought parents were devils and no kid should be called by their surname…" I trailed off. I don't really like talking about how I grew up.

" I see, and how do you know Aphrodi?" He asked me, I sighed in relief, that was a better topic.

"I met him when I was younger, we weren't friends though and he was quite weak… his strength isn't natural." I told them. They nodded in agreement.

We began to make dinner, I was chopping onions with Kurimatsu and Kidou. Kurimatsu was crying.

"Ren-Senpai how can you stand it? I understand Kidou because he is wearing goggles, but how can you?" Kurimatsu asked me.

"Well, I don't have feeling in my left eye and I'm use to it." I told him. He just sweat-dropped. I looked where Endou was, he was sitting alone reading his grandfather's notebook.

Kabeyama had to go to the bathroom so Kageno went with him, but he came back shouting about ghosts… and without Kageno. Nevermind, he was hiding behind Kabeyama.

"Ghost don't exist Kabeyama, so its okay." I told him. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Ren-Senpai!" He shouted glomping me. We talked about it and Handa made a valid point about it being one of Kageyama's underlings trying to ruin our chances of winning…

I grabbed lightning before running to class three, where they saw this "ghost". I was followed by the team and we saw…

* * *

Probably could have gone better... Hope it was good. :D


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the really late update! I was so busy with my job and then school started :/ So... Enjoy!

* * *

Nothing. There was no one in the room. They must have gone somewhere when Kabeyama was running back… Ichinose heard and saw someone run down the hall, he gave chase, while Endou grabbed Shishido's pillow… and kick it. It hit the target and to keep him from escaping I pulled out Winter fang then stabbed it and lightning through the intruder's shoulders (Only his clothes) to keep him from moving.

Endou checked to see who it was…

"M-master!" He stammered. I was shock, but I removed my katanas from his jacket and apologized.

More of the Inazuma Eleven players came out at the sound of us attacking Master, and we walk down to eat. They began chatting to coach, saying they brought "That".

"That?" We all asked.

"Yes, That."

They brought us down into the basement where we saw this huge machine. They told us it was a training machine for Majin the Hand! They said it didn't work though… it didn't discourage Endou.

When we tried to move the machine, the handles were so rusted that they couldn't move them. They luckily brought oil and we got the handles moving. I was watching them and trying not to laugh. After a few tries Endou was still getting whapped.

The first-years and I took a turn. I was really hard to turn, but nothing that I couldn't handle. We all worked and Endou completed the course! The next step was from him to use it. Gouenji, Kidou and Coach shot Inazuma Break at him and he was able to use it just a bit… They did this multiple times with no luck. Maybe only Endou's Grandpa could use it, like coach said. Everyone felt discouraged… I was thinking of ways to boost their moral when Aki told them to score points.

If they get 10 we will score 11, if they score 100 we will score 101... That really boosted my spirits! I was feeling confident of the match… little did I know that someone was planning something.

Unknown Location:

"Aphrodi, what is the plan regarding Masamune?" A boy asked.

Aphrodi chuckled, a sinister smile forming on his face.

"Posei this is where you come in," Aphrodi said looking at the large Goalkeeper "You don't really need to protect the goal, a least, after we get rid of Ren."

"I don't get it…" Hera trailed off, looking confused.

"Its simple, Ren has a huge fear of water." Aphrodi said shrugging. His team looked at him funny.

"And how do you know this?" Hera asked, Aphrodi gave a sinister laugh.

"Because… I'm the one who caused that fear!" He yelled towards the heavens.

* * *

Bad Aphrodi! More of Ren's past... Sorry that it was kinda short :/ next chapter will be better!


	25. Chapter 25

Finally Chapter 25! I'm quite proud of this chapter :D Now Enjoy...

* * *

When we arrived at the place for the finals there was a sign… that said closed. While Endou was complaining about it, Natsumi got a call; We waited till she was off before we asked her who called. She told us it was the Football Frontier organization and the field for the final game moved…

"Where?" Endou asked. Natsumi was silent, I had a bad feeling. We all heard something and looked towards the sky; a flying… thing was in the sky.

"Is that the Finals stadium." Kidou said, Natsumi nodded. I couldn't stop staring… and the bad feeling didn't leave. We were flown up to the stadium in a helicopter (Kabeyama was clinging to me, making Ichirouta jealous) We were checking out the stadium (The field) and that's when we saw Kagayama. He looked the same as he did before the police took him… I look at Gouenji to see his hands trembling in anger.

Coach began speaking to Endou… He tells Endou that his Grandfather may have died, because of Kageyama. Endou is shocked at first, but then turns angry; I wondered why coach would do that to Endou…

Endou began to pant in rage, I looked at him in worry. Gouenji put him hand on Endou shoulder instantly snapping him out of the ravine. He took a deep breath and calmed down, I smiled; I looked to where Kabeyama was still standing, I see that he is looking at me before I gave him my best death glare, to which he just smirked at. I kind of missed part of Endou's speech… So I pretended that I knew what he was talking about; Coach told us to get ready for the match.

We ran to the locker room to prepare; I felt… that I needed to do something: I looked at lightning, casually leaning out of my bag, at the yellow ribbon that graced the handle. I untied it and fitted it on my head, pulling back my bang.

"What are you doing Ren?" Endou asked me as he zipped up his bag, I gave him a smile.

"I though I should honor my Grandfathers memory… and yours as well." I told him, he gave me a shocked look then a smile. He waved and walked out, Ichirouta walked up to me and we walked out together. As soon as we entered the stadium people began to cheer immediately; I saw my fan clubs from both the middle school and the high school, also my parents were here… I felt pumped up.

Endou made another speech firing us up even more; As we were running on the field to warm up, Zeus came on the field in a whirlwind…Everyone looked quite worried. I took a good look at them;

"They kind of look funny…" I mumbled, Ichirouta heard me apparently because he was trying not to laugh. After warm-up we did a small cheer before running onto the field, only to momentarily distracted by Zeus getting a drink of water… blech. Endou and… Aphrodi shook hands, I glanced at Zeus to see half of them smirking at me, especially the goalkeeper… creepy. Aphrodi walked pass me whispering in my ear,

Good Luck Ren-Chan

A shiver went up my spine; I felt a dark aura coming from Aphrodi. Our starters were on the field and the match began with Zeus' kickoff; A boy kicked it back to Aphrodi; who, as Gouenji and Someoka were running towards him, used a hissatsu called 'Heaven's time', he used it till he was in front of Endou. I was shocked and angry, he better not of hurt Ichirouta! As Aphrodi was in front of Endou he used God Knows and Endou used God Hand, but it wasn't enough to stop it. I gritted my teeth as I heard Aphrodi basically talk about how superior he was; He used to be a crybaby who used to follow his older brother around… I gritted my teeth again, I hated his brother with a passion.

Endou got up, with much difficultly, we had next kickoff with Gouenji and Someoka bringing up the ball, but what surprised everyone was that Zeus didn't defend. Someoka and Gouenji used Dragon tornado, but the goalkeeper used 'Tsunami wall' and blocked it… I shivered; the goalkeeper's element was water… He looked at me and smirked before giving the ball back to Gouenji, I shivered again involuntary. Kidou, Ichinose and Gouenji used Emperor Penguin no. 2, but it was also blocked. We used the Phoenix and Poseiden used Gigantic wall, stopping the ball once again. He gives to a teammate who starts running towards the goal; Ichirouta, Shourin and Kabeyama run at him, but he used a hissatsu 'Dash storm' sending the three of them in the air and crashing to the ground.

I was about to stand up and run onto the field, but prevented myself from doing so… The boy uses a hissatsu 'Reflect Buster' effectively making it past Endau's 'God Hand'. I felt down, but was shocked when I saw Shourin withering in pain, he was gripping his ankle…err leg, Handa went in for him… I looked at Max to see that he was worried. The ball was given to the boy again and he began running to the goal, Domon, Max and Kurimatsu, rushed towards him, but were blown away by 'Dash Storm'. It was given to another boy who used a hissatsu 'Divine Arrow' which made it passed Endou's Bakuretsu Punch, the score becoming 0-3, Zeus favor.

Max and Kurimatsu both got injured, I saw Handa immediately go to Max's side, Kageno and Shishido went in for them and they were nervous. Someoka began to bring up the ball, but one of the defenders used a hissatsu 'Mega Quake' and Someoka got injured, Pumpkin went in for him… I looked at coach who looked very worried… I felt worried about Pumpkin too, he wasn't the strongest player… and he was taken out quickly. I took a deep breath as I stood, I was the last reserve meaning… I couldn't get hurt. Zeus saw me walk on the field and gave me evil smirks, but I wasn't intimidated… wish I knew what they were planning.

As soon as we began we were bombarded with attack after attack, but I was holding on better than everyone else… I just needed the ball. I got my chance, Aphrodi gave me the ball willing, it didn't occur to me that he was planning something. I dribbled the ball passed the opponents, who were standing still, but I was then blocked by a defender… I went around him only to run into the goalkeeper… who was far from the goal, I was going to go around him for an easy goal, but was surprised.

"Water Prison!" he shouted, I was immediately surrounded by… water. The water swirled inside the sphere, throwing the ball out and keeping me in. Memories flashed:

_A group of boys pulled me from my bed in the orphanage, bounding my hands and feet. They gagged me then dragged me out of the building with me fighting the whole way. I took note of who was there… Afuro Takashi, his little brother Afuro Terumi along with his brother friends… Terumi looked nervous as they dragged me towards the dock. I heard rattling and felt them tie something around my waist before they threw me over the dock; into the cold water below. I tried not to panic, but I couldn't move, I couldn't…"_

I felt myself screaming, losing precious air… I heard people shouting, more so when the water disappeared. I felt myself go blank… I couldn't feel anything , I was unaware of anything happening around me… I faintly heard a whistle and someone pulling me.

Kazemaru's (Short) P.O.V

After Zeus kick the ball out they went to get a water break, it wasn't even the end of the quarter yet… my body ached, but I managed to get up… I looked to see Ren standing where Posiden used his hissatsu on him. Ren was really wet, but I didn't know what was causing his strange behavior… I had to drag him to the bench and when I managed to get him to sit, I was shocked. Ren's eyes were faded, shock, but what shocked me more was that he was crying… you couldn't really tell unless you were close.

"Ren! Ren!" I shouted at him, shaking him. He didn't even blink. Everyone gave me a strange look…

"What's wrong?" coach asked me, I pointed at Ren, Coach was shocked along with everyone (except Natsumi). Natsumi walked over and handed me a towel.

"Dry him off, then we will snap him out of his ravine." She said, I nodded and began scrubbing Ren's head dry…

Ren's P.O.V

I heard someone calling my name, faintly, but I heard it… I began to see things again, snapping out of my memories. When I truly came to I was staring into the eyes of Ichirouta's worried eyes.

"Ren are you okay?" He asked me in a calm voice… I could only nod.

"What happened?" Coach asked me… I looked down in shame.

"The water… bad memories, I apologize… I shouldn't let personal problems interfere with the game." I told him, Coach shook his head and patted mine.

"Its fine, I just glad you're okay." He said, I smiled. I got up and walked over to Ichirouta, who was talking to Endou. His back was to me, so I hung off him (it was a little hard since I was shorter); he jumped a little bit, but smiled when he looked at me. I smiled back and gently nuzzled his neck, I felt better now that I barely remembered what happened… sort of.

The girls disappeared, but I didn't dwell on it while I ran onto the field. Posiden smirked at me and once again, I shivered. We were instantly taken down, even I had barely any time to react; I could barely move, I struggled lifting the upper half of my body. The referee was about to announce us unable to able to continued, but Endou stood up, with the rest of us following; I was determined like everyone else… that seemed to confuse Aphrodi… As he was about to use 'God Knows' when the referee blew the whistle signaling the end of the quarter. I stood up stiffly, I noticed Kabeyama carrying Ichirouta off the field. I walked (Would have run but was really tired) to him and took Ichirouta off his back and sat him down. As we were resting Natsumi told us that Zeus was using Aqua of the Gods, a drink that enhances their physical abilities. I was furious! I hate cheaters, so hearing about that made me very, very angry. I glare at Aphrodi, who only smirked at me; We need to show them that they are wrong.

We run onto the field, determine to win. We fought relentlessly, but Aphrodi still managed to get the ball; he calmly dribbled towards the goal, using 'Heaven's time' on Kabeyama, Domon, Kageno and I… it hurt.

He shot at Endou, it bounced back… I got up and ran towards the goal as Aphrodi kicked it again. I blocked the balls with my own body.

"Ren!" Endou shouted as I fell.

"I'm okay." I told him. Endou glared at Aphrodi and yelled at him, telling him not to taint our soccer. Aphrodi got angry and his muscles bulged… eww. I stood up with my teammates, powered up by Endou's determination.

"Endou!" I shouted with everyone else, I knew he was going to stop it; I gave him a look and ran out further onto the field, ready to receive. Aphrodi used "God Knows' and Endou used… "Majin the Hand'! He finally figured it out and successfully stopped the ball.

"Ren!" He shouted as he threw the ball, I caught it and ran towards the goal. I dribbled around the defense and got close to the goal keeper, who didn't have time to moved up to use "Water Prison'.

I kicked the ball into the air, twirling as I went up, wings like Aphrodi's 'God Knows' came out of my back, as I hit the highest point the wings opened up.

"Devil's…" the wings started turning black "Blade!" I kicked the ball towards Posiden who looked shocked.

"Tsunami Wall!" Posiden shouted, but the ball went in scoring our first point!

I cheered along with everyone.

"Amazing Ren!" I heard Endou shout. Aphrodi come running down the field dribbling, shouting something, when he trips… on my Ichirouta, who was going to stop him. It happened in slow motion, they fell and Aphrodi kissed my boyfriend… I stood their in shock, but Aphrodite (With a flushed face) began running at the goal again (leaving a dazed Ichirouta) and used 'God Knows', but Endou stopped it with 'Majin the hand'. I was a little ticked off at Aphrodi, but I would get him back later… Gouenji and Kidou used 'Twin Boost' and got the score even (Because Posidon couldn't move) I used 'Lightning Blade' to get a fourth point while Endou, Ichinose and Domon used 'The Phoenix' with Gouenji's 'Fire Tornado' to score a fifth point. Aphrodi fell in shock at the loss of his team.

We jumped when it sunk in and cheered very loudly. I was smiling like an idiot, but it kind of vanished when Aphrodi walked up to us. Everyone got quiet as he walked over to me.

"Ren… I'm sorry!" He shouted as he bowed. I was momentarily shocked. He stood straight up.

"I know how scared you are of water… and I used it against you." He murmured. I smiled and told him it was okay… years ago when the accident happened Aphr- Terumi was the one to save me, by going against his brother. I patted his head.

"Oh, and next time you kiss my boyfriend… I will kill you." I threaten him, he looked confused then shocked. He looked between Ichirouta (who was flushing) and I, he blushed, nodded and ran off.

We went outside and talked while waiting for the bus. I was chatting with Ichirouta when I felt something encircle my waist and something on my head. I looked up to see my mother hugging me…

"Congratulations Ren-Ren!" she shouted "And you guys too…" she mentioned to the team. My father just sighed, but smiled at me… hehe

"Come here Father." I said, spreading out my arms, he backed up.

"No." He said, I frowned, then I smirked. I put on my best puppy-dog face.

"Please… Otou-san?" He froze… then started tearing up. He grabbed me, bringing me into a hug crying about something. My teammates and I were laughing; my father let me go and I ran to Ichirouta and proceed to hug him and kissed him on the cheek, then I remembered my parents… they didn't look shocked, but happy. Ichirouta was flushed and I was smiling happily…

Everyone wanted to hold the trophy we won. The first years were being a shiny eyed… I looked over at Max and Handa, they noticed me looking and blushed. They smiled and kissed each other, getting shocked faces from our teammates, but we all smiled (the first-years were a little more shocked) The bus came and we loaded it, starting back for the school…

* * *

Now its going to be time for the Aliea Arc! I have really good idea for it ;) now you have to wait XD


	26. Chapter 26

Another Chapter! Yes! and another chapter coming up soon~

* * *

On the bus ride home we were talking about the past that brought us here today. Gouenji, Ichinose and Domon weren't with us right now, but they helped us too. Now that we are the best in Japan, we decided to be the best in the world!

When we started entering Inazuma town there was something weird in the sky. It looked like.. soccer balls and they crashed into the school creating a huge explosion. I was shocked with the rest of the team, I grabbed lightning unconsciously. Coach hurried to the school and it was a wreak, luckily school wasn't in session. As we were looking, I felt… scared; I never felt… never mind. We saw the principle (oops) who was a little shaken, but looked okay, sort of… he kept saying something about Aliens.

Then we saw the old Inazuma Eleven, they looked exhausted and beaten up, I felt something sinister around so I kept a hand on Lightning's hilt. The men were telling us that the 'Aliens' challenged them with soccer, but why? I could fathom why… I sighed.

We heard something, I listen… it sounded as if it was heading towards… Endou! Kidou shouted, but the objects went over our heads and started spinning, they were soccer balls, black glowing soccer balls. They created a portal of some sort… that's when the so-called 'Aliens' entered… very familiar aliens.

The green-haired alien looked the most familiar to me and his voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it…the green-haired alien told us that they were messengers from a far off planet called Aliea. They answered my question on why they were using soccer, but they were using soccer the wrong way; they were using it for evil, not good.

Endou challenged the aliens to a soccer match with the alien saying it was not necessary. The Alien kicked the strange soccer ball at Endou, who was going to use Majin the Hand, but the ball, with its sheer force, blew us away; Endou couldn't even catch it.

The ball crashed into the club house, but the power of the shoot is what bothered me the most. That's when I noticed Endou was down, I hurried to him with everyone else; that's when the aliens disappeared. We started looking at the ruins of the club house, I couldn't believe the power in the shoot nor could I believe who shot it; the aliens were very familiar…

"Why did they look so familiar?" I mumbled to myself.

"Wait! You know who they are!" Someoka shouted, oops.

"Sorry, maybe I'm just imagining things." I told him, but then Kidou asked me what I know.

"Its nothing, its just the green-haired alien looked familiar, but the boy I know isn't that strong so its probably nothing…" I trailed off, not really believing what I was saying, luckily they excepted that answer. Aki and Nastumi both got calls, one from Ichinose and one from Nastumi's father. Nishigaki's school was attacked by the aliens and the aliens were currently at Kasamino junior high. We quickly loaded the bus and made our way to the next town over, I couldn't stop thinking about the aliens; my mind could figure out where I've seen them… it couldn't be them, right?

"Ren… are you okay?" someone asked me, I looked up to see my boyfriend, looking concerned at me. I could only nod at him, I was barely paying attention.

We arrived at the school just in time to stop the aliens from destroying the school. I heard one boy (I think it was a boy) called the green-haired alien Reize-sama…

'So it isn't them' I though breathing a sigh in relief. 'so now I can crush them with no remorse'

We challenged them to fight for the soccer team of the current school; who had forfeited to protect their school. Even though Domon, Ichinose and Gouenji weren't here I was going to be on the bench with Pumpkin, but I gave Someoka a thumbs up, to which he returned.

We did a formality to which we learned our opponents team name was Gemini Storm. When we began our match, Someoka passed by the opponents (they didn't move) and shot Dragon Crash at the goalkeeper, but it was intercepted by Reize and before anyone could blink it was in our goal.

"Ren?" Coach asked. I knew what he was talking about

"I saw it, but barely. Maybe a few more for me to get use to it." I said. Coach nodded and waited.

They started again, Endou was feeling more determined. The ball was passed to Ichirouta, who used Shippuu Dash to get passed one person, but was quickly followed by another, who stole the ball from him, so fast that it threw him.

"Ichirouta!" I shouted, not able to stop myself. I would have ran onto the field if it weren't for Pumpkin, Coach and the managers.

I wanted to go in, but coach wouldn't let me… and I figured out why. When Shishido fell (ish) Gouenji showed up at the best time. Gouenji joined Someoka in the front, with the match starting again Gouenji, Kidou and Endou used Inazuma break… for it to be easily caught by the enemy goalkeeper. He sent it to someone who got in in the goal. They were just racking up the points, they even used one of own Hissatsus against us, hurting Kageno. Pumpkin went in for him; Reize called our Techniques pathetic, but everyone was determined to show those aliens… but they were really strong. With one kick Reize sent everyone sprawling… He just kick the ball at Endou; and Ichirouta, who was helping him up, push Endou out of the way and took the ball, that ticked me off so much.

"Those Bastards…" I muttered, now I normally don't swear, but I was angry (So excuse my French).

Gemini Storm won 20-0 so now Reize looked like he was gloating as he smiled… a familiar smile. As he was about to kick the strange soccer ball at the school, something made me shout…

"Ryuu! STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. It was too late, Reize destroyed the school, but he seemed to notice me, he turned his eyes wide; he glared at me.

"What did you call me?" He demanded. I couldn't speak, as I was shocked as well. Reize tsked.

"We'll be back." He said before he and his team disappeared. Why did Reize react to the name? Why did I call him that? It couldn't be, could it? I gripped my head in frustration, Coach gripped my shoulder snapping me back to reality. I looked at my hurt teammates and the crying Kasamino' team, one thought clear;

_'Damn it!'_

We called an ambulance to get the ones with the more severe injuries, I couldn't tell you who since I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. Ichirouta basically dragged me everywhere and even brought me to his house so he could watch me. (Yeah I got to spend the night *Five minute happy dance*).

The next morning when I woke up I nearly panicked, but I was too tired to move. (not a morning person) So I turned around to go back to sleep only to notice that: 1) My face was close to Ichirouta's and 2) we were in the same bed… I would have yelled and moved around if it wasn't for how peaceful he looked. I sighed and snuggled closer to Ichirouta, waiting till he got up… which wasn't for a while.

We decided to go to the school, to see the damage. Along the way we met up with those who weren't in the hospital (I noted that Maz, Handa, Shourin, Shishido and Kageno weren't there) and we went together. We saw the managers, Gouenji, Kidou and Endou there, with Endou vowing to beat the Aliens. We told him we would help, to protect our soccer. Coach showed up before leading us to the training center; as we were going down I was getting quite nervous. The elevator stopped, the doors opened revealing the chairman.

"Chairman?" everyone said at the same time I said:

"Raimon-San?"

"Ren-Chan~!" Raimon-san said as he tried hugging me, but I dodged. Coach cleared his throat and Raimon-San right away started to explain.

He basically told us that we must become the best in the universe to beat Aliea Gakuen, to which we agreed. On a bad note, coach wasn't going to be with us. Everyone started to complain, but Raimon-San told us that we wouldn't be without a coach. The elevator door opened to reveal a young woman with long dark hair… wait was that!

"Onee-Chan!" I shouted pointing at her. She looked just as surprised as I was.

"This is your new coach, Kire Hitomiko-Kun." Raimon-San introduced. Everyone stared at her in aww while I was trying to comprehend everything.

"Argh! I don't get it!" I shouted clutching my head. Hitomiko-Nee covered up her confusion.

"I'm quite disappointed Chairman." She said… yep same old Hitomiko-Nee.

She called us spoiled children, I glared at her and she glared back, but continued to talk. She told us her soccer was different from ours and we told her that we were ready.

We were given some time to say good bye since we would be gone for a while. Ichirouta and I went to my place first; I grabbed Winter Fang and Shi, putting them in my case. I had also packed some clothes and other essentials (Yes, I said bye to my parents). Next we went to Ichirouta's grabbed his stuff and said bye to his mother before heading back to the school. Before we entered the gate Ichirouta stopped me.

"Ren can you promise me one thing?" He asked. I tilted my head before nodding.

"Whatever happens we will help each other, okay?

I blinked at him and almost started laughing.

"Ichirouta I don't think you need to worry. I will always be here for you." I told him before kissing him. He smiled and I took his hand, walking through the gates together…

* * *

So Close yet so far... sorry for slow updates, I'm just so busy with school!

I will try to update sooner so please keep reading and check out my other story!

Blade: Story of Draco :)


	27. Chapter 27

So... somethings are going to happen in this chapter ^^ So you have to read and find out!

* * *

When Ichirouta and I were underground with the others we learned the Prime Minister was kidnapped by Gemini storm. Hitomiko-Nee told us that we were leaving and the chairman showed us our ride… the Inazuma caravan! I was just as excited as everyone else, but I was a little sad… Hitomiko-Nee hasn't said anything to me.

We got on the Caravan, everyone got situated (I made sure to sit by Ichirouta) And…

We were on our way!

First we went to the park where Gemini Storm was last seen. We were looking for the black soccer balls, that seemed to have disappeared, but luckily Kabeyama found one when he fell in the water… Yeck!

"I'm not grabbing it."

Kabeyama, Endou and Gouenji drug it out of the water and handed it to me. It was quite heavy, but not that bad…

"What were you guys complaining about? Its light…" I said. Everyone else just sighed, but we were then confronted by some weird people, claiming that we were Aliea Gakuen. Even we told them we weren't they didn't believe us… they revealed themselves to be of the special police force for the Prime Minister. Out of nowhere a girl about our age comes and beings to call us Aliens!

She and Endou began to argue, before agreeing to a soccer match; just in time to or else she would have met my personal buddy, Lightning.

Everyone was have some doubts, since we facing adults, but I reminded them that I was there to help out with that. It seemed to cheer up the first-years… except they asked Hitomiko-Nee for advice… but she wasn't much help… heheheh.

For some reason Kidou wanted to move Ichirouta and Domon to midfield… even though he had three strikers… wait.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" I whined. Kidou looked at me for a moment.

"Oh, you're here Masamune." He said I started to fake cry.

"So mean Kidou and Ren is fine." I said before sitting in a pre-made Emo-corner. Everyone chuckled at my behavior.

"Right.. Uh.. How about midfielder? Can you handle that?" He asked me. I smirked at him.

"You know who you are talking to right?" I said. He looked at me.

"Not really, I know nothing about you." He said calmly.

"So Mean!" I shouted.

The match began with our kick-off. We immediately began to attack, but when Someoka got the ball back he was… blocked off with the opponents hissatsu Body Shield. Next they used a hissatsu called Profile Zone… what a weird move.

They were pretty strong… I told Someoka to give me the ball, but like usual (I thought he trusted me T-T) he ignored me and used Dragon Crash, which was blocked with the goalkeepers hissatsu safety Protect.

"SOMEOKA! Stop ignoring me!" I shouted at him, he blinked at me then shrugged. I could only sigh.

The Opponent began their attack; after getting past Ichirouta the red-haired girl passed it to a teammate, who, with someone else, used a hissatsu called Aikido. The hissatsu spun Kabayama around… they kept passing until they used another hissatsu called Tkachev Bomber…

Endou used Bakuretsu Punch effectively keeping the ball out and surprising the opponent a little.

Someoka charged, but the red-headed girl used The Tower to block him. Someone gave him the ball again, but when he was going to shoot, he hesitated…

The first half was over with the score 0-0. As we were resting Hitomiko-nee put Someoka, Kazemaru, and Kabeyama on the bench.

"Eh!" We all gasped. I was shocked about that, somewhat.

"You really haven't changed a lot Hitomiko-nee." I said to her. She looked at me along with everyone else.

"Its been bothering me for a while now Masamune, how do you know Coach?" Kidou asked.

"Well…" I was saying, but Hitomiko cut me off

"No reason, now get moving." she said. I gave her a weird look, which she ignored.

The team began to argue, but Hitomiko-nee wasn't budging. Endou was being optimistic still, though I myself, was tick off at her.

Since Someoka was out I was placed in the front with Gouenji as a forward. On the field I noticed I was able to move better than I was before, I believe the same was for Kidou. I looked over where the three were sitting out when I heard Someoka complain, then the girls started icing injuries… Bakas; I sighed. Everyone was working hard, but there were only a few minutes left and no one scored a goal yet…

"Kidou!" I shouted as he was bringing up the ball. I passed it to me and I continued my way towards the goal. When I got to the red-head girl I whispered at her;

"Don't call us Aliens." Probably not the coolest thing to say, but I think my hissatsu will prove my point.

I kicked the ball into the air and in an instant slamming it into the ground, breaking the earth. I landed with the bits of rock swirling around me before I sent them and the ball into the air. Hopping along the rocks I reached the ball.

"Gaia's… Blade!" I shouted before kicking the ball with my heel, towards the goal. Leaving the goalkeeper no time to react.

"Goal! Raimon Eleven takes the lead!" our mini announcer, well, announced. I smirked at my small victory of getting the red-head girl to stare at me in shock.

"P.S little girl, I'm a Samurai, not an alien." I said to her winking, she started to fume.

Red-head started bringing up the ball and as Domon and Pumpkin were going to block her she kicked it towards her teammates who used a hissatsu. As the ball was going towards Endou, he used Majin the Hand, effectively stopping the ball. He threw it to Kidou and began to run up. Kidou passed it to Ichinose, who along with Domon and Endou got into formation for the Phoenix.

It was a hoax though, Ichinose passed it Kidou when red-head used the Tower. Kidou then used illusion ball and passed it to Gouenji, who used Fire Tornado.

We won the match 2-0. We cheered for our win before looking at the red-head girl. She basically told us that she knew we were Raimon Eleven… That girl!

She told us what happened and that she was also the Prime Minister's daughter… I could only sigh. She also told us that she needed our help and was only testing us to see if we were really strong…

"So I just showed you a hissatsu for no reason?" I questioned. She nodded and laughed at me, I pouted before going over to Ichirouta to see if he was okay. Later I found out the girls name was Zaizen Touko, but I just opted to call her Red-head… though her hair is more of a pinky-red… oh well.

The Tv that was next to us began to make static before a voice was heard, it was Reize from Gemini Storm. I gritted my teeth.

"Where are they!" I growled out, my question was then answered. They were at Narashika Television, making the broadcast. We hurried to the station then to the top floor in time to see them.

Endou challenged them to another soccer match, and to my surprise they agreed… though they were looking at me quite funnily. It kind of creep me out, enough so that I actually hid a little behind Ichirouta.

We headed to a soccer field, where Endou gave a small speech before we went onto the field… though I was once again put on bench, as Hitomiko said it "Give Touko the chance to get use to your friends style of play." I growled in frustration.

The match began with our kick-off and even with the short passes, the opponent got the ball. The started to dribble it down the field, and when they kicked it, it disappeared for a moment before it slammed into him. I gritted my teeth, randomly I noticed three men standing near the field, staring intently at Gouenji… and my self. Gouenji seemed to be staring at them too…

Gemini Storm was a strong as ever, none of us could even touch them (Not myself included). They kept racking up points like before, I kept hoping Hitomiko-nee would put me in, but she hasn't yet…

They had the score at 10-0 and for the whole time I had my teeth clenched and not once did Hitomiko-nee put me in.

"Hitomiko-nee you need to put me in!" I shouted at her when I had enough. She ignored me…

"Hitomiko-nee!" I shouted at her again.

"No. You are not needed." She told me. I gaped at her. Not needed! My friends are being killed by Gemini Storm, and she is telling me that I'm not needed!

"Why not! They are hurting my friends!" I shouted at her, she gave a glare that made me sit down. I continued to watch my friends be hurt by the familiar aliens.

Kidou was able to steal the ball and pass it to Gouenji, who hesitated using Fire Tornado, missing the goal. I clenched my hands in anger. I glanced at Hitomiko-nee, who was shocked one minute and neutral the next. She smiled at one moment though…

Kidou was able to steal the ball again and sent it to Ichirouta and Gouenji who used Honoo no Kazamidori, but it missed. I don't normally point fingers, but it was Gouenji's fault… for some reason he was distracted… The first half ended with the score of 13-0.

Kidou began to tell us about their attack patterns and everyone was pumped up, but Hitomiko-nee called them naïve…

She explained why we were naïve to think the way that we do… She was been ticking me off since I met her again.

"Hitomiko…" I trailed off, I was to anger to continue, I even forgot to say -nee. She ignore me when Endou asked what they should do. She gave them her plan, but I didn't listen.

"Hitomiko-nee, please put in, even just for a minute." I pleaded with her, she just gave a look…

"Fine, but you must make one goal. Go in for Someoka." she said, I gave a apologetic smile to Someoka before running on the field with everyone, I whispered to Kidou telling him to give me the ball. He nodded and I went to my own spot. It started with their kick-off, and they immediately kicked it. I was able to react in time and caught the ball before in went by. It surprised them (and myself) I began dribbling it by them, one thing I noticed was that we were in the same level as each other… meaning I had a pretty hard time getting around them.

When I was near enough I used Lightning Blade, which seemed to surprise the goalkeeper so much that it went in. I breathed a little knowing I got us at least one point. When we were going to start again, the opponent (who were still shocked) kick the ball in my face… hitting me on the right side. Ouch…

"Ren! Are you okay!?" Ichirouta shouted, they had stopped to make sure I was okay. Hitomiko-nee ran on the field, I think since I heard he talking near me, but I couldn't open my right eye at the moment.

"Ren… whats wrong?" She asked me.

"I can't open my eye…" I trailed off. I heard some snickering, probably from Gemini Storm.

"Can you see out of your left?" She asked. If I could I would give her a stupid look.

"Yes, because this scar is for looks," I said sarcastically "I'm blind in my left eye."

She looked at me stunned, as if she was really seeing me, from the gasps from Gemini Storm, I guess they were shocked too.

Hitomiko-nee put Someoka in from me after helping me to the bench where the girls were immediately treating what ever hurt my eye (turns out the opponent kick the ball so hard that it cut my eyelid, I was okay after it stopped bleeding (I got to finish watching the game))

They used the new formation again and the match restarted with the opponents kick-off. They did the same thing before, but my teammates could react to it like I did. Endou wasn't able to stop it either… they kept that up, scoring points like no tomorrow, though at one point it seemed Endou was able to react little.

Endou wanted to keep going, but it seemed that everyone wanted to stop getting him hurt… Someoka made up everyone's minds by telling them to score. The ball was stolen from Ichinose and handed to Reize who stood in front of Endou.

That's when Reize used a hissatsu technique… not just any hissatsu, one that I helped make.

"Astro Break!" He shouted as I shouted for Endou to move, but it was in vain. The shot was so powerful that even Majin the Hand couldn't block it.

I stood there gaping, Hitomiko-nee looked at me with sympathy, I could comprehend what was happening, but I was still gaping;

"Ryuuji!" I couldn't help shouting, Ryuuji slowly turned his head towards me and smirked. I was shocked; what happened to the sweet kid hat I used to know?

The game ended with the score 32-1, everyone, but me and Hitomiko-nee, ran to Endou.

Reize/Ryuuji gave me one final smirk before Gemini Storm disappeared, I was still gaping, before Ichirouta snapped me out of it. He gave me look of worry, but all I could do was smile.

Back at the bus Aki was dressing Endou's wounds while we were outside talking to Touko. She apologized to us, but we told her it was okay. I kept glancing at Gouenji, who was away from the group.

Everyone began complaining about Hitomiko-nee, but Kidou was able to calm them down a little thankfully.

Endou soon came out and explained that, thanks to Hitomiko-nee, he was able to see the shoots. I smirked, because I already knew that. As everyone began talking again, Hitomiko-nee came out of nowhere;

"Gouenji-Kun," She said "I need you to leave them team." Everyone was shocked, but then began to talk and tried to figure it out. She told us that it was her mission to create the strongest team on earth, but unlike everyone else, I could tell she was lying.

"Hitomiko-nee, was it because if those three men?' I whispered to her. She gave me a weird look.

"I can take care of them! So don't kick Gouenji off…" I was saying to her, before she slapped me.

I held my cheek as my teammates and the managers gasped.

"Stop calling me Hitomiko, I'm your coach and I expect to be addressed as such." she said. I glanced up at her, she ignored me and slapped me… before I knew it I was running throught the woods with my teammates calling after me. I felt myself crying… weirdly.

I ran to a small clearing not far from the broken monument. I began to wipe the tears from my eyes when I heard foot steps.

"Leave me…" I was saying before I realized who it was.

It wasn't Ichirouta like I thought, but the three weird men. The stood in front of me, smirking.

"Ren, right?" one of them asked. I nodded as I went into defensive mode. I didn't have any of my swords on me, but I knew martial arts.

"We've come with a small present for you, from Otou-San" another said. I froze at the name.

The third man brought out a necklace, it was a weird purple jewel that seemed to glow and… beacon me.

"Whaa?" I asked stupidly. The three of them smirked.

"It seems that Reize remembered you and told Otou-san all about you and wanting you in their ranks… So will you join?" they asked. I was still wary.

"Join what?" I asked. The smirked an evil smile.

"Why, Aliea Gakuen of course!" they said with joy, my eyes widened.

"What! No!" I shouted. Why would I join them? The three men didn't look so surprised.

"Here trying on the necklace, then make your decision." he said throwing me the necklace. Despite better judgment, I caught the necklace. It radiated with…

_Power_

I snapped my head up.

_'Did I hear something?'_ I thought to myself. I shook my head and began to study the necklace more; despite the radiation from it, it seemed normal… until I touched it.

I felt something ripple through my body, a burning sensation… so I did the only logical thing…

I screamed before I blacked out.

Kazemaru's P.O.V

As we were shouting at Coach, we heard a scream. Everyone fell silent, we looked at each other before running towards the sound. It was familiar, it sounded like…

Ren.

We came to the clearing next to the monument (where we met up with Endou). We saw three weird men next to a small figure. They looked at us before disappearing in a flash of light. I disregarded them, running to the figure…

It was a small boy, about six or seven. He looked like Ren, except the boy didn't have a scar, was short, but the boy was wearing Ren's clothes… it couldn't be. I looked at everyone, they looked shocked, but not as shocked as Coach and Natsumi-san… before I could say anything the boy moaned and stirred.

He sat up before he opened his eyes… his blue eyes. It was Ren, as weird as it sounds, it was Ren…

"Ren…?" I asked the boy. He gave me a weird look.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun. So?

Next chapter should be soon since Thanksgiving break starts Wednesday :)


	28. Chapter 28

Happy Thanksgiving! I was able to finish this chapter and should be done with a chapter for Blade: Draco's story, very soon. Enjoy!

* * *

My head was pounding and when I woke up it wasn't any better. Last I remembered was talking to Otou-San about a man before I passed out… next thing I knew was that I was surrounded by big kids. At first I was calm because I was still out of it, but then I went on defensive.

"Who the hell are you!" I shouted as I jumped, fist ready to knock anyone out. Years of being bullied shaped me into a force not to be recon with. As I waited for an answer, I didn't back down, which seemed to surprise the big kids, especially a blunnett boy… he looked familiar.

"Ren… it's okay. Please don't hurt anyone…" A feminine voice said. I looked up to the only adult. She looked at me with kind eyes and a small smile…

"Onee-Chan." I shouted joyfully, dropping my defensive posture. If they were with Onee-Chan then they were okay. I ran over to her tackling her legs making her laugh, the big kids were really shocked.

"Coach… what's going on?" A orange headband boy asked. Onee-Chan told that she would tell him later…

"Everyone we are going back to town. Get on the bus." She ordered them… now that I think about, Onee-Chan seems older… ooh a squirrel!

"Ren we are leaving." Onee-Chan said kindly. I ignored the squirrel, following the group of big kids on the bus, but I tripped on the last step due to oversized… wait, where did I get these clothes? And these giant shoes?

"Onee-Chan… What am I wearing?" I asked her, she froze for a second before she looked back at the group asking for something for me to change into. The group shook their heads, but one of the girls found me a smaller pair of shoes. I looked at my clothes again, the shorts were a little baggy and went passed my knees (with the socks have been rolled down since they went over my knees) and the shirt was just as baggy and was just a little bit above my knees. I realized that I was wearing a soccer uniform, the same one that the big kids were wearing… strange.

Onee-Chan had me sit by the blunnett boy, which seemed natural…. but I didn't bother talking to him or to anyone… eventually I went to sleep.

Ichirouta's P.O.V

I was seriously shock: 1) Ren was a child again 2) Ren didn't remember us 3) Coach as being REALLY kind.

She told us we were going back to town and had us loaded onto the bus, a moment later coach asked if we had a change of clothes for Ren, but we didn't have anything in his size, but Aki found him some shoes… probably Shourin's…

We arrived at the hospital where everyone was being held, Endou seemed quite excited…

Coach arranged for a doctor to check up on Ren, so everyone went to see our teammates while I went with her and Ren.

As the doctor was examining Ren (he hated it) I was asking coach questions, but she was ignoring me for the most part. I sighed as I watched.

The doctor started checking Ren's face… His hair had stayed the same for the most part, but they bang was shorter and his hair spiked out a little in the back… but the biggest change was that Ren's scar was gone and he could see out of it (He was really confused when I asked him about it.)

After his exam was finish the doctor told us he was very healthy, but there was also something strange about him, we decided not to tell him about Ren becoming a child again.

Coach sent Ren to play with the other children in the waiting room while she made sure we were all in the same room.

"Okay, so you have been asking me about Ren correct?" She asked, we nodded. She sighed.

"I met Ren a couple years ago, when I was in high school I worked at an orphanage, the same one Ren went too," She said "I almost didn't recognize him when I saw him again, in fact he seemed much more… trusting."

"What was Ren like? He told us bits and pieces…" I said, Natsumi and coach shared a look.

"Ren… never really trusted anyone. He would always shut himself out… but the only reason he trusted the kids at the last orphanage was because they… comforted him… with his fear of water," she said "Oh and he was quite the mouthy kid, his mouth was as bad as that one kid…"

That truly didn't sound like Ren… it sounds like the opposite of him. I wondered what happened between then and now that truly made that change.

"Well, we probably explain to Ren's parents the situation… Shall we go?" Coach asked, we all froze. We forgot about the parents.

"Onee-chan?" Ren asked walking into the room, "This phone is ringing, but who is Mother-Hatake?" We all panicked, I forgot Ren had a flipping cell phone!

"Um Ren! May I see that?" I asked him, he glared (Which saddened me), but handed me the phone. I answered it.

"Hello Hatake-san? Yes its me, listen we have a problem… yes we will be there soon. Bye" I hung up the phone and told coach she was waiting. Coach loaded us up on the bus and I gave directions to Ren's house (Since I'm there more often and Ren wouldn't remember.)

We went to Ren's floor knocking on the door, immediately Ren's mother and father opened the door, worry laced in their eyes.

"What's wrong with…" She was saying. I brought a finger to my lips silencing them. They invited us in, and I was shocked again. I may have been here quite often, but I was still shock on how large the apartment was, it was big enough to accommodate the team!

We had Ren go to his room (Which he was confused on) so we could talk to his parent.

"Okay so what happened." Hatake-San said, we got nervous.

"Ren was… transformed into a child again… the same child you just saw." I said

"I can see that, but how?" Masamune-San asked, he did not seem happy.

"We are not entirely sure, but we think it was the aliens…" Kidou said. His parents nodded. Hatake-san put her head in her hands.

"So… he doesn't remember anything?" She asked, we nodded, feeling sad too.

"I believe he remembers his times at the orphanage, but I don't think he remembers meeting you sir." Kidou told them, Masamune sighed.

"I know its true. He is just as mouthy from when I first met him." He said, we looked at him confused.

"Do you know when Ren-Senpai's personality changed?" Kabeyama asked. Masamune-san nodded.

"When he went to live with his grandfather… two years ago? He hated me with a passion before then: sneaking out, getting into fights, hiding things." He said, we chuckled at that. Hatake-San sighed.

"I wish I had a relationship like that, but nooo I had to put him in an orphanage." She said, we looked at her and she continued.

"I love my little boy, but when I had him… I was so scared. I wasn't ready to be a mother. Heck, I couldn't afford to keep him healthy then, so I tried to get a job. Next thing I knew it had been four years, I had a pretty stable job, but my son wasn't even in Japan anymore. I had been keeping tabs on him and sending him care packages, but since he didn't live here I couldn't get him back. So I waited, but I lost him when he moved back to Japan, they didn't mention it to me, but luckily Masamune found him." she told us. That made me extremely happy for Ren…

"So those strange packages full of homemade clothes and toys were from you?" coach asked.

"Yes, before I got the job I had today I work as a seamstress." She said smiling, we looked at her in surprise (so did Masamune-San).

"Well, I must say… They were well-made, They always seemed to make Ren happy… hmmm," Coach said, with a look of wonder "Do you have anymore? Ren's clothes are to big now."

Ren's mother nodded and went to her room. When she came back she had a couple of outfits packed and one for Ren to change into right now. The first-years took the outfit to him while we continued to chat with Ren's parents. Soon the first-years came back (they had a few scratches) and Ren was dressed into a simple black t-shirt with a blue vest over it, beige shorts and blue sneakers (I have no idea where she got the shoes)

We thanked her and we all decided that Ren should come with us since the aliens made him young again so they should know how to reverse the effects.

We loaded the bus, Ren was sitting next to me again, but it didn't seem to bother him; this time.

"So where to?" our bus driver asked. Before we could answer Touko-San's phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi… Papa! Are you okay? Where are you?… yes I will be there soon." She said hanging up afterwards. She explained that here father mysteriously appeared at his office. We decided to head there to see if he could help…

* * *

Yes another chapter finished...

Happy Thanksgiving!


	29. Chapter 29

Hello lovely people! So sorry for the extremely late update... I've been busy with school and junk, but luckily next week is the last week before break, but it may take a while for a new chapter because of exams.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kazemaru's P.O.V

As they were traveling their actual Coach had called telling them to find a "Legendary Striker." The team tried to tell him that they were going to see Touko's father, but he said that had to wait… angering Touko.

"this is stupid! I NEED to see my father!" Touko had shouted, as the bus driver changed directions. Everyone stayed silent while she was ranting… except Ren, who had to say something.

"Adults are stupid. Who needs them." He had stated as he reclined back in his chair. Touko's face turned red.

"What did you say Brat!" She shouted jumping at him. Touko and Ren started tussling. While we tried to break them up Ren literally launched Touko off him sending her to the other side of the bus…we looked at him in shock. I guess he was still strong, even though he was a child again…

"So who are we looking for?" I asked the new coach, she told us we were looking for a boy named Fubuki Shirou. Ren scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you looking for Shirou, Onee-Chan?" Ren asked her, The team and I looked at him in surprise.

"You know Fubuki-san Ren?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, I do… but why do you guys need him Ichirouta?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulder… Ren kept pestering me, but was interrupted by Otonashi-San who found something about the "Legendary Striker"

"Fubuki is known as the bear killer." She said reading the article out loud to us. Everyone was pretty eager to listen. It turns out that the article was just rumors about Fubuki… there wasn't even a picture.

"Ren, you know what Fubuki looks like, right?" Endou asked, Ren nodded.

"Yeah, if I saw him… though if he's with him…" He trailed off. I gestured for him to continue, but he shook him head, saying it was nothing.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone on the bus had fallen asleep, except for a few and the bus driver. Looking around you would see Kabeyama sleeping on the bags along with Kurimatsu, Kazemaru with his arms crossed head down and a sleeping Ren resting his head on the boy's lap. Endou was snoring away… the managers were up, but barely. Everyone was in a generally good mood, except Someoka, who was moodier than usual.

Haruna was watching the news with Touko seeing that the Prime Minister was alright and setting the resolve on getting revenge on the aliens.

In the morning Aki woke up Touko, who noticed that no one else was on the bus except Endou, who was sleeping away. They were in front of a Grand Building… where the Prime Minister was.

Everyone was outside enjoying the sun, playing a little soccer. Ren was laying on his back complaining about being bored, with an amused Kazemaru next to him. Suddenly Kazemaru got up and walked to the caravan. Ren, who was curious, followed him. As Ren got on board he saw Kazemaru digging in the back.

"What are you looking for?" Ren asked, curious to what Kazemaru was looking for. Kazemaru ignored him and continued to dig till the came to a familiar case.

"Ren, do you like katanas?" Kazemaru asked, pulling a katana with a yellow ribbon out, with some difficulty. Ren looked at the katana in awe.

"Where did you get that Ichirouta?" Ren had exclaimed, grabbing the katana with ease. Kazemaru looked at Ren in astonishment.

"Is it not heavy?" Kazemaru asked. Ren shook his head.

"Its just right." He said smiling as he pulled the sword from it sheath. The dark-hair boy admired the blade.

"Lightning…" He said trailing off. Kazemaru jumped at that, how did he..?

"How did you know its name?" Kazemaru said in astonishment. Ren gave him a weird look.

"I don't know… it just felt right. It also felt like a voice in my head said something…" Ren said. Kazemaru began to think; maybe Ren subconsciously remembers them, but had amnesia when he was reverted back into a kid. The thought made his head hurts so he just forgot about it.

Soon the team gathered on the bus again with Touko and Endou talking to Touko's father outside the caravan. They were soon on their way to Hokkaido, to find the legendary striker.

"Haruna… are you sure that the website said that Shirou was a striker?" Ren asked Haruna. Everyone looked at him when he asked, curious.

"yes… its says he is a very talented striker… Why?" She asked him. The boy huffed.

"Its just… Shirou is a defender not a Striker… unless he has changed since a year ago." Ren said, the team jumped.

"Um, Ren… what year is it?" Aki asked. Ren gave her a weird look.

"2006... Why?" He asked. Everyone looked at him in shock, then sighed… They nearly forgot, again. Suddenly the bus came to a stop, where the coach informed them that they should stretch, to which they happily agreed… though they didn't want to use her training menu.

"Ren, why don't you train with them as well?" Coach suggested kindly (Which still surprised the team). Ren nodded following Kabeyama and Kurimatsu. Kazemaru glared at the coach, she stared right back at him.

"Why?" Kazemaru asked, she looked at him; "Why are you being so kind to him? You hurt him before."

The coach's eyes widen, she bit her lower lip.

"He… I don't know. I guess I'm so used to this Ren. I haven't seen him in six years Kazemaru. He has changed so much, you have no idea." She said. Kazemaru could place her face… there was resentment, hurt, sadness and happiness. Wait… Happiness?

"Go train Kazemaru… and keep Ren with you." Coach said to him. Kazemaru nodded and ran off to where he had seen Ren gone. Ren was sitting under a tree staring intently at Kazemaru, who was walking up. Kazemaru gave him a questioning glance, before Ren adverted his eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Ren stood up quickly.

"Finally, I was getting bored waiting for you Ichirouta," Ren said "Lets go practice."

Kazemaru chuckled at Ren's enthusiasm, then led him into the forest where they practiced on speed. They were really absorbed onto their practice… well Kazemaru was, Ren was just going with the flow. Ren was much faster than Kazemaru, but just barely. Ren was beginning to chase the ball again, but tripped when he heard a weird noise.

"Ita…" Ren said, nursing his knee. Kazemaru ran to where Ren was, checking his knee before sighing in relief. Ren had skinned his knee, nothing to serious. Kazemaru helped Ren up and they both went to check out the strange noise… which had turned out to be Endou, who was spinning crazily with a smiling Touko standing near.

"What are you doing Mamoru?" Ren asked Endou. Kazemaru tensed a little, still not use to Ren calling people by their first names.

"In order for him to use Majin the hand quicker…" Touko was saying…

"I'm letting my body get use to the spin!" Endou shouted, coming to a stop near them. He looked quite dizzy… he went again except this time with Touko.

"Well… lets go Ren and get you knee disinfected." Kazemaru said. Ren nodded, allowing Kazemaru to carry him towards the caravan. The two were in luck, the girls had finish making lunch and were about to call them. Aki quickly disinfected Ren's knee, giving him a red Band-Aid…

"I wanted a blue Band-Aid…" He said under his breath, Kazemaru silently snickered. Soon everyone gathered around, with clean hands and began to eat. Ren looked at Megane, who somehow, while he was helping the girls cook, turned orange…

"Pumpkin!" Ren shouted with glee as he began laughing uncontrollably… Everyone was laughing with him, while Natsumi was shaking her head at his naming sense and Megane began to protest.

Domon noticed that the coach was gone and while everyone was wondering, she showed up, announcing that there was a bath near by. Everyone got excited, except for Ren… who started to panic.

After everyone finished their meal they headed towards the bath area, Ren was lagging behind; Kazemaru noticed and walked with him. When the bath came into sight, they stared at it in awe. It was a hot spring… the boys went into the men's room and the girls in the women's except while the boys were changing Touko barged in…Ren had been defensive since the coach said "bath" so when Touko barged in he yelled, which was luckily not heard thanks to everyone's screaming.

The team headed to the bath, immediately getting in, except Ren who sat on the edge…

"Come on in Ren, the water is so nice." Kazemaru said. Ren shook his head; Kazemaru wondered before it clicked in his head.

"That's right… you're scared of water." He said, Ren nodded his head, surprisingly near in tears. Kazemaru smiled gently, holding his arms to Ren.

"Come on, it won't hurt you… I'll hold on to you if you'll like." Kazemaru said gently. Ren looked up slowing inching his way to Kazemaru. When he got to the edge, he slowly put his feet in the water sliding closer to Kazemaru, who then lifted him, setting him in the water. Kazemaru noticed Ren visibly tense before he tried to relax…

"Its really warm…" Ren muttered, blushing from the heat. Kazemaru smiled at him before he started to chat with Ichinose. Ren looked at everyone, seeing they were having fun. He took a experimental step seeing he could still touch the bottom, before walking towards Kabeyama and Kurimatsu.

"Ren! Don't go that way, its…!" Aki shouted. As Ren turned around to look at her, he took a step… where the hot spring got deeper. He immediately went under… if he was still older he probably would have known better not to panic if he was submerged, but he was a six-year old, he didn't know how to swim and he was not prepared. He screamed, getting water in his mouth… almost immediately he started to black out before he felt someone grab his arms. It was Kazemaru, who looked as panic as himself… but looking at Kazemaru made Ren feel… safe. Ren coughed, getting rid of ant excess water from his throat, before clinging to Kazemaru, who brought him to shallower water. Everyone asked him if he was okay, he nodded, but didn't stop clinging to Kazemaru… even when they got out and went back to camp. Coach looked concern, but didn't asked what happened.

They went to bed, Ren eventually stopped clinging to Kazemaru (Much to his disappointment) but stayed near him. He actually slept peacefully much to the amusement of the team.

In the morning Ren woke up before everyone in the caravan, he snuck out and walked towards the girls tent. He heard them talking and waited for them to come outside. When they saw Ren, they were confused… until he explained what he wanted to do, they giggled before agreeing to help him. They went to the kitchenette where they proceeded to make breakfast for everyone… except they were letting Ren make Kazemaru's breakfast. To the managers surprise, Ren was every good at cooking…

"Have you cooked much Ren?" Haruna asked, Ren nodded smiling mentioning that he used to help Coach make breakfast for the orphans. When the food was done, they called everyone to breakfast; the team saw eggs and toast with orange juice… and mysteriously miso soup… they went towards it, except Kazemaru, who was held back by Ren. Kazemaru looked at him questionably as Ren dragged him towards the table. Ren pushed him into a seat, which on the table had a breakfast of rolled eggs, rice, some soup and salmon… there was also a note by the plate. Kazemaru looked up to say something to Ren, but he had disappeared. As Kazemaru looked around, everyone gathered around the table, setting down their food and admiring Kazemaru's, who just shrugged and read the note.

_To Ichirouta:_

_Thank you for saving me yesterday and being patient with me last night._

_Sincerely Ren. _

Kazemaru looked shocked and tried to get up to find Ren, but the manager made him eat first. By the time he ate, it was time to go. When Kazemaru saw Ren, he thanked him for the breakfast, to which Ren blushed and sat down next to Kazemaru. Soon Ren had fallen asleep… meaning he didn't see the events that unfolded.

They had reached Hokkaido, and even in the caravan they were freezing! Kazemaru wasn't sure how Ren was sleeping through the cold, but he covered him with a blanket anyway. All of a sudden the driver hit the brakes… sending everyone forward. They saw someone outside and invited him in and were talking with him… quite loudly. Ren didn't even wake up when the bus got stuck and when it was attacked by a bear… the strange boy had disappeared then had reappeared, much to the surprise of everyone.

When they dropped off the strange boy, Ren woke up. He was quite confused, but everyone decided not the tell him about the bear attack, but they did mentioned the strange boy. Ren just shrugged and began talking to the coach.

They arrived at Hakuren Junior high, where they were welcomed quite warmly, even Ren. Coach asked where Fubuki was, they mentioned a lot of different sports…

"That sounds like Shirou to me." Ren said nodding, the Hakuren team looked at Ren and were about to say something, but they heard someone walking up to the room.

It turned out to be the mysterious stranger to the Raimon team… except Ren.

"Hold up… Shirou!" Ren shouted pointing at Fubuki. Fubuki looked at Ren in shock and started laughing.

"Ren! I haven't seen you in forever! My… you're still so small…" Fubuki said picking Ren up and spinning him. The Hakuren team started laughing too, as if they remembered him.

"Haven't seen me in forever? I saw you, like, a year ago…I was only transferred to Sun Garden a year ago." Ren said confused.

Fubuki and his team were shock. They looked at Raimon, who just sighed.

Time to explain again.

* * *

We Have met Fubuki!

Next chapter shall be soon... hopefully.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello! Sorry its a little late again... Where I live we had a pretty bad snow storm where the power was off for two days then I got sick :/

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What are you not explaining to me," Ren demanded "You guys have been very suspicious lately."

The team started to panic, trying to figure out what to say; only to be saved by Fubuki.

"All we meant Ren, was that it felt like forever… even though it has only been a year." Fubuki said, smiling gently at Ren. Ren gave him a look.

"If you're not going to tell me…" He said, seething in angry "I'm going to beat it out of you!"

Ren charged at Fubuki, who started to run away. Surprisingly Fubuki was able to stay away from Ren for a while, but was soon taken down. Ren "attacked" Fubuki, but tickling him; soon the Hakuren team joined in the tickle fight. The Raimon team looked unsure until Ren pulled them into it…

After a while they were all sprawled out on the ground panting heavily.

"Hey where's Ryuugo and Aki?" Ren asked, looking around. When no one answered he started running off, say he would go find them. That's when Coach decided to talk to Fubuki.

Ren's P.O.V

I lied. I wasn't going to find Ryuugo (Someoka) or Aki. I used that as an excuse to hide out and think. Those guys were lying to me… I just know it. Its been bothering me for a while, but I've been playing dumb, so they wouldn't notice.

I never understood how I magically appeared in from of the Raimon team nor how they knew who I was. Onee-Chan seemed older along with Shirou, who used to be shorter than me…

Thinking about it hurt my head badly, as if I shouldn't remember….

I pulled out the strange necklace that hung around my neck, it glowed a faint purple color; I believed it was connected to the events that have been happening to me lately… since I don't know where it came from. I sighed, putting my head back. I wish I could understand…

"Ren! Ren! Where are you?!" someone shouted. I immediately recognized that it was Ichirouta…

Why do I feel like I should know him? I can tell his voice from everyone else's, even more than Onee-Chan…

Kazemaru's P.O.V

Ren had been gone for quite awhile and we had already found Someoka and Aki-san… I volunteered to find him and eventually found him outside, concealed behind an tree. He looked as though he was deep in thought. He looked extremely adorable too.

"I found you Ren~" I said, kneeling next to him. He looks at me then looks straight towards the snowy forest.

"Ne, Ichirouta… Did you break up with someone?" Ren asked. I gave him a weird look, wondering what brought that up.

"I wondering because you seem sad. I'm quite naïve, but a friend explained relationships to me…" He trailed off. I gently smiled, realizing what he was getting at.

"I am dating someone, but I can't really see him… thanks to the aliens." I told him. He looked at me in surprise…

"He… What's he like?" Ren asked. I sweat dropped… How was I supposed to explain Ren?

"My boyfriend… He is cool. He is very confident, kind and quite talented at soccer, but due to a small incident I talk to him…" I told Ren…. Trying to be very vague. Ren was silent for a moment, before he broke out into a huge grin.

"Well… I hope to meet him someday!" He exclaimed… I couldn't help, but laugh.

_You already have._

Normal P.O.V

Raimon and Hakuren began to descend the stairs towards the soccer field. The stairs were extremely slippery… shown when Haruna had slipped, being caught by Fubuki. Soon after some snow fell, making everyone (actually just Endou) think there was an avalanche. Poor Fubuki was shivering, but calmed down when his friend told him it was just snow from a roof. Ren was suspicious… the Shirou he knew wasn't afraid of some snow falling… so why?

While Ren pondered everyone began to do an activity, some were making snowmen or having a snowball fight. Endou, fubuki and a few others were inside an igloo talking.

Ren began to walk as he pondered, not realizing he was walking through the snowball fight. Instinctively he dodged oncoming snowballs without realizing it. Everyone just looked as the boy danced through the snowballs without realizing it.

"Saa… I wonder." Ren said finally smiling as he looked towards the sky… before being hit with a snowball. Instantly a deadly aura appeared.

"Who threw that?" Ren asked calmly, but the aura still blazing. Everyone pointed to Domon, who was sneaking away. Ren gathered some snow and threw it at Domon with all his might, yelling "charge".

Domon had no chance.

Soon they decided to have a match to see Fubuki's skills. Ren begged the coach to allow him to participate, but she ignored him. Ren sat on the bench an pouted… Kazemaru was comforting him. As Kazemaru walked to the field, Ren over heard the managers talking about Fubuki. They were saying it was hard to believe that he is a striker… Ren couldn't help, but agree. That's when it hit him… where was that person?

As the matched started Ren stared at Fubuki, trailing his every movement. Right now Fubuki was a defender, like he should be.

Ren noted that Fubuki had finally finished Ice ground, his defensive Hissatsu. To Ren, Fubuki was having fun… till there was a change in the air. He faintly heard him say "It's my turn."

Ren jumped from the bench and ran to the sidelines, surprising the coach and managers. He stared intently at Fubuki as he blew Someoka away. He was surprised to see Fubuki's features change… not to drastic, but oddly familiar.

He charged through everyone on the field not stopping as he neared Endou. Ren panicked, he knew Fubuki was strong, but not that strong. Ren shut his as he heard "Eternal Blizzard"…

Next thing he knew, his arms were aching. Ren opened his eyes to see that: 1) he was in front of the goal, 2) the ball was in his hands, 3) Everyone was gapping at him and 4) Fubuki look angry…

"Eh! How did I get here!" Ren shouted. He looked around, trying to get an answer.

"Ren! Why did you stop my shoot!" Fubuki yelled. Ren looked around panicked.

"I don't know! One moment I closed my eyes; the next I was here!" Ren shouted angrily.

The two of them continued to fight while everyone sweat dropped. The coach was smiling though… know she must get Fubuki on her team.

Aki and Haruna finally decided to drag Ren off the field so they could continue the match. Once again Fubuki was in front of Endou and use "Eternal Blizzard" smashing through Endau's "God Hand"

Ren was watching intently this time and realized… Fubuki Shirou wasn't Fubuki Shirou…. But in fact, someone else.

As Ren looked at Fubuki in shock… the said boy shot another hissatsu at the goal, only to have it's course changed by Kabeyama and Touko.

Fubuki was quite angry, but calmed down and went back to his "Delicate" guy self.

It was decided that Fubuki would join the caravan as Raimon's new striker, which Someoka was not happy about; which was obvious as he ran off with Endou following.

"Shirou…" Ren said, trailing off as he looked at the ground. Fubuki looked at Ren along with everyone else.

"Hmm?" Fubuki questioned… a little nervous since Ren was acting so shy…

"Are you really Shirou? Are you sure you are not… Atsuya?"

* * *

_Ta-Da! It may be a little short, but please bare with it! It took a while to write!_


	31. Chapter 31

Hey I'm back :) Sorry for the late update, I had band concerts, pepband and many other things... so I made this chapter pretty long ( I think). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Recap: "Hmm?" Fubuki questioned… a little nervous since Ren was acting so shy…_

_"Are you really Shirou? Are you sure you are not… Atsuya?"_

Everyone's eyes widen at the question, asking themselves on why Ren would ask such a question.

"What are you saying Ren? I am Shirou" Fubuki said defensively. Ren just shrugged walking back to the school; no one realized that he was thinking about it.

_I only know one person who uses that Hissatsu_

The next day Ren was watching the team practice with Shirou, who was a forward… and Ren wasn't happy. Ren could only sigh as he watch Shirou steal the ball from Ichirouta, but soon felt the shift in aura… belonging to Shirou.

There it is again. Ren thought as he watched Shirou become a different person… people noticed, but they thought he was just being a ball hog. Ren could sigh as he got off the bench, walking off towards the school building.

"Ren where are you going?" Onee-chan asked me.

"I'm bored." he answered curtly, not even bothering to look at her. He stalked away before she could say anything else; not knowing why he was so angry. Ren had been feeling this… anger since he met those guys from Raimon… sure they had had some fun times, but he felt as if they are hiding stuff from him.

As Ren neared the school building, he made his way towards the side where he had hid before, taking a seat on the snowy ground.

"Ahh… its cold" He muttered under his breath, pulling his thin coat closer. Ren had to borrow a coat from one of the Hakuren kids because he was unprepared… which was quite odd for him, since he was usually the one who had to remind Suzuno to grab his jacket all the time; never Haruna, the poor kid hated the cold.

"I wonder how they are…" Ren muttered to himself as he pulled the necklace from beneath his jacket, looking at the purple stone. Ren felt weird when he looked at the stone, like it was part of his problems.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with me?" He asked the inanimate object.

"Oi! Ren, come on!" Ren looked up to see Kazemaru shouting and waving at him.

"Ah! Coming!" He shouted back as he jumped up and started running towards Kazemaru, missing the slight glow of the stone.

"Where are we going?" Ren asked as he caught up with Kazemaru and the others.

"Don't know, all Fubuki said was Like the wind." Kazemaru said shrugging. Ren looked at the blunette confusedly, wondering what that meant.

Apparently it meant snow boarding. Fubuki showed the team how it can help your reaction or something…

"Ah…" Ren mumbled when he saw Fubuki fall in fear…. Of the loud noise. _'This again_' Ren thought.

Endou and Kazemaru ran up to him to make sure he was okay, with Ren following close behind. Though he said he was fine, Ren didn't believe him.

Ren got bored since they wouldn't let him snow board…

"This is no fun…" Ren whined, pouting. Kazemaru could only chuckle before becoming serious, another thing that worried Ren.

"I don't like this…" Ren trailed off, slowly walking away.

Ren walked back to school building and watched the girls make dinner, questioning why it was so small… apparently it was the coach's orders.

When everyone came in they complained about the small size, but Ren didn't stay long to listen. He grabbed one of the rolls and walked to the caravan where they would be sleeping that night. As he nibbled on the bread he pulled out the necklace again.

"Who am I…?" Ren questioned himself, "Wait! What am I thinking!?"

Ren was at a loss, his mind was all jumbled.

'I'm going to bed…' Ren thought to himself as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

Middle of the night: Ren's P.O.V

"I want power."

That's what woke me up in the middle of the night. It surprised me so much since Heigorou (Kabeyama) was snoring so loudly.

"Is it coming from the roof?" I questioned myself as I silently climbed the ladder to the roof of the caravan.

"The aqua of the gods that Zeus JR. high used… if I drank that, I would power up right away." I heard Ichirouta say. Mamoru started to chide him for saying such a thing while I was pondering why aqua of the gods sounded so familiar…

That's when my head started to pound, but the worst thing is my eye started to hurt,

"Huh?" I quietly said to myself as I brought my hand to my right eye; I felt something wet and I raised my hand so the moonlight could reveal whatever was on my hand…

Blood.

I screamed and fell through the hatch, falling back into the caravan onto Heigorou. He woke up screaming and our combined screaming woke up the caravan.

"What's wrong!" Mamoru shouted as he and Ichirouta came through the hatch; I had retreated into the corner and… pathetically whimpered.

"Ren-se… Ren fell on me." Heigorou said to the team as some tried to see what was going on.

"Ren? What's wrong Ren?" Ichirouta asked me. I felt his hand on my arms that were covering my face.

"b-bl-bl" I stammered out, I was so scared and shaky I was having a hard time.

"Blow? Bloom? Blossom? Boogyman?" Ichirouta started naming out stuff, I don't even know where he got boogyman…

"B-blood…" I finally stammered out. Ichirouta grabbed my head, bringing it up. Luckily someone had turned on the lights.

"Where?" he asked, confusing me. How could he not see it?

"My left eye… there was…" I stopped. I didn't see anymore blood, "No… I couldn't have imagined it.."

"Imagined what?" Yuuto (Kidou) asked.

"My head started to pound and my eye felt as if… it was being sliced through." I told them. A strange look came across everyone's face, save for Touko's and Onee-Chan's.

"Did you see anything, like a memory?" Yuuto asked, A strange question to Ren.

"No… It just hurt." I told him. I was about to say more, but I was afraid to.

"Okay… lets try going back to sleep," Yuuto said "Maybe that will make you feel better."

I nodded my head, realizing how sleepy I was. I felt someone pick me up; a rush of lavender filled my nose. The person placed me in my seat handing me my blanket.

"Thanks and goodnight Ichirouta." I said falling asleep.

"Goodnight Ren."

Normal P.O.V

After Ren had fallen asleep again, the team went outside to talk.

"I think he is getting his memories back." Endou said, his tone thoughtful for Kazemaru, who was stressed out still.

"Maybe, but why only blood?" Kidou asked, he seemed deep in though.

"Umm… maybe because it was a traumatic event for him?" Kabeyama question.

Everyone began to think about it and came to an agreement.

"Lets just watch and see." Endou said; everyone nodded and went back into the caravan to sleep.

The next day:

After breakfast everyone ran outside to practice with the snowboards again, become better with each hour. As they were practicing though, they were not paying attention to Ren…

"I'll show them." Ren had said as he laced up the snowboarding boots. He found a pair of boots and a snowboard in the shed and borrowed them.

He ran towards the top, hiding in the bushes and waited for everyone to go down.

"My turn!" He shouted, sliding to the slope.

"Ren!" He heard people shout, but ignored it as he went down.

_This is awesome!_ Ren thought as he dodged snowballs and ignored the yells.

When he reached the end, the coach started to scold him for being reckless, but it was worth it.

"Gomen Onee-Chan, but I really wanted to try." Ren told her smiling a smile that made her forgive him.

"J-just don't do it again." She stuttered out.

"Hai."

Everyone was watching the exchange between the two; Fubuki was smiling thinking about when Ren and himself were younger. Everyone else still couldn't believe that was Ren.

After practicing a bit more, they ate lunch and then had a practice match, testing their training.

The day after that Someoka challenged Fubuki to a match, where Fubuki had his aura changed (noted by only Ren) though Ren noticed he had reverted back and Someoka stole the ball.

"They are getting stronger." Ren said out loud and the managers agreed with him. Ren smiled as he saw everyone get excited, but it ended when he felt a foreboding aura.

"Their here." Endou said as Aliea Gakuen appeared.

Ren looked at the newcomers and felt as though they were familiar…

"Who are they?" He asked Kazemaru.

"Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm. The Alien team trying to destroy our soccer." He had replied back. Ren was curious, the name Gemini Storm sounded very familiar… as did those, so called aliens.

"Gah!" Ren yelled as he gripped his head, once again it had started to pound.

"Ren are you alright?" Kazemaru said worried. Ren could only nod as he looked at the Aliea team again.

"Who are you…" He whispered.

The match began with Raimo's kickoff. They were doing well so far, being able to keep up with the alien; Ren cheered every time the team got a steal.

"Dragon Crash!" Someoka shouted as he shot.

"Black Hole!" The enemy goalkeeper shouted, using his hissatsu to block the ball. Ren recognized the hissatsu…

"Didn't I…" He started to say, but immediately closed his mouth. Luckily no one heard him.

Further into the game, the score was still 0-0 and it seemed to Ren that the team was relying on Fubuki to much, but he didn't mention it…

"Astro Break!" Reize shouted, using a hissatsu making a goal despite the attempts to stop it.

"Eh?" Ren said out loud, surprising the manager and the coach, "isn't that my…"

"What is it Ren?" Aki asked him, Ren shook his head.

"Nothing." He mumbled, watching the game again.

After the break Fubuki moved up to be a forward; as the second half started, Fubuki had his change in aura…

Through out the match, the Alien team used many different hissatsus, each one extremely familiar to Ren. It was driving him crazy, but he would not say anything; not till he was sure.

"Universe blast!" Reize and another alien said. It was a quite a powerful shot, but… Endou stopped it (combined with The tower and The Wall).

"Yes!" Ren whispered to himself.

The match soon ended with Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard, and Raimon won against Gemini Storm!

Everyone was cheering because they saved the world, though Ren… didn't feel that at all. Especially when Reize said that Raimon didn't know the true terror of Aliea Gakuen and that they were only second rank.

That's also when Epsilon , the first rank team, appeared. The presumed captain made Gemini Storm disappear with the mysterious soccer ball; they challenged humans again before disappearing in a mysterious light, leaving everyone staring in belief.

Later in the day:

Coach Hitomiko called the headmaster on what to do and was informed about a school being challenged; a school called Manyuuji junoir high. She was telling the team about them at a small convenience store, where everyone got a drink or something to eat. Ren didn't hear much since he was eating ice-cream.

"So lets go." She told the team, getting a 'Yes, Ma'am' back. The team loaded the caravan and set out for Manyuuji junior high.

o0o

"They seem kind of relaxed, don't they?" Was the first thing noted when Raimon arrived at their destination.

"Well we should go find the soccer club…" Endou said, but was given directions by Fubuki, who had asked some girls.

"Still popular, eh, Shirou." Ren said with a chuckle, Fubuki laughed with him. Everyone else was sweat-dropping. They made there way towards the Dojo where the soccer team was eventually finding it, but as Endou was walking towards it… he slipped, making everyone crash into him (except for the managers, Kidou and Ren). Megane was the only one to end up extremely hurt, thanks to Kabeyama landing on him. As Megane was complaining about his injury, everyone else was examining the mysterious spot that caused the small accident.

"You better not get cocky 'cause you won the Football Frontier!" A boy shouted, holding a bottle of floor wax.

"You little brat." Touko said as the boy started to run off; Touko jumped over the fence… only to land into a hole.

The boy can back and started to taunt Touko and confuse everyone…

"Kogure!" Someone shouted, startling the boy and causing him to run off. Soon a boy appeared and apologized for the strange boy, who was actually in the soccer club. He also explained why Kogure was like that.

"He lost trust in people due to his parents." This had not only surprised Haruna and Kidou, but also Ren as well.

"His parents?" Haruna questioned, worry in her tone. Kidou looked concern also, but the greatest concern should been Ren, who had a dark aura around him.

"Ren… are you okay." Kazemaru asked warily; it seemed to snap Ren out of whatever he was thinking.

"How can adults do that to us?" Ren questioned; everyone stopped moving. That's right… Ren is six and still thinks he was abandoned by his parents.

"It happens…" Kazemaru said, putting a hand on Ren's shoulder, but Ren just shrugged it off.

"Whatever." He said walking off.

"Was there something you needed?" The Manyuuji boy asked. Coach Hitomiko explained the situation to the boy.

"I see follow me." He said leading the team away.

* * *

And Scene.

I hope you enjoyed it :)


	32. Chapter 32

Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update... I've been busy with school and Band, but enough excuses! Here is the next chapter :)

* * *

Ren was frustrated. He was stalking around the school, glaring at who ever went near him.

_What am I doing?_ He questioned himself, as he sat down.

_I'm acting like a spoiled child…_

Ren looked at the large hole near where he sat down. It confused him, why would these people go to such lengths to rule over humans with soccer? A sport people should use for fun, not evil.

"I should go find them." Ren said to himself as he got up; Ren knew that Kazemaru would be worried along with Onee-Chan.

Ren got up and re-traced his steps to find the Raimon team looking sad.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, but everyone shook their heads and continued towards the entrance. The girls started making dinner while everyone else sat in a circle and started talking about what happened. Ren listen intently, and began to wonder why the other school's team wouldn't help them.

Ren just shrugged before walking out the caravan, walking towards the school again; leaving the team to think. He began kicking around a can as he thought to himself; it was making his angry so without knowing it, Ren kicked the can hard.

Bang!

"Oww!"

The can sounded as it hit something along with a cry of pang. Ren looked up startled, seeing three middle-school boys… and they were not from this school.

"Hey Brat! What do you think you are doing!" the boy, who was hit, shouted at Ren.

"Sorry… but your big head was in the way." Ren said, not sorry at all.

"Grrr… My name is Genda Fuusuke , that is Marui Sasuke and Sakurai Katsuya. What's yours kid?" The older boy questioned.

The name sounded very familiar to Ren, but he just shrugged off the feeling.

"The name is…"

"Ren!"

The boy in question turned around to see Kazemaru running up to him.

"Ren?" the three boys questioned as they looked at the blue-eyed child, who stared back.

"What do mean Kazemaru?" Sakurai questioned to tealette. The questioned boy looked at them startled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kazemaru asked the trio. Genda held up his Kendo case.

"The kendo club is training here until the school is fixed. They have one of the best programs here… Now what did you mean by Ren?" Genda questioned Kazemaru, startling him and confusing Ren.

"What do you mean monkey-breath? I'm Ren." The blue-eyed boy answered. Kazemaru pulled Marui close and whispered into his ear before grabbing Ren and running off before anyone could question them.

"Ichirouta… why does no one believe that my name is Ren?" the younger of the two boys asked when they slowed to a walk.

"I don't know…" He responded after a few minutes. Ren pursed his lips before running ahead of Kazemaru.

"Wait up Ren!" the Tealette shouted after the younger boy and chased after him.

Some how that turned into Tag and the others on the team some how joined in. After playing for an hour, Ren went to sleep (Such a child) and Genda with his friends turned up; Kazemaru explained what had happened… to the best of his abilities.

"I see… so you think these aliens may have done that to him?" Sakurai questioned quietly, startling Marui and earning a nod from the team.

They sat for a while thinking, they sat till it got dark and Ren woke up; he stared at them for a few minutes before getting up and nudged Kazemaru.

"Ne… Ichirouta….. I'm hungry." He told the older boy.

"Oh, okay Ren. One minute." He replied before said bye to the Kendo club members as they left. Kazemaru was going to make something for Ren, but was interrupted as…

Epsilon arrived.

"Seriously! They couldn't wait till I got food!?" Ren shouted and fell to his knees dramatically.

Manyuuji's soccer team refused Epsilon and paid dearly as the aliens destroyed their school. They accepted the challenge, but… as Desarm said, they were defeated in six minutes. Epsilon was going to destroy the school, but Endou stood up to them and challenged them. Stupid thing to do with only ten people… until Haruna mentioned that Kagure could fight with them.

"Kogure!" The entire team shouted in shock. They tried to talk her out of it and she begged the coach. Ren could only pity the poor boy as he panicked.

"I could play to you know…" Ren said, but was ignore when the coach agreed to Haruna's request.

Kogure was getting cold feet and Haruna was encouraging him, but he was still scared.

"Come on Kogure… you can't be scared forever." Ren said to the boy. Kogure looked at him.

"What do you know!" He growled at the blue-eyed boy; Ren sighed.

"I was also abandoned by my parents; I was hated by other children, but when I met my friends at Sun Garden… I wanted to protect them. Don't you feel the same way about your friends here?" Ren asked the boy. Kogure jumped in shock; contemplating what Ren said.

"Kogure… I believe in you." Haruna said to the boy, making him agree to help.

He was put in as a defender, and he continued to panic -as Ren saw it- Ren continued to think.

"Will he be okay?" Ren said out loud and was ignored again.

Desarm revealed that they weren't really trying to destroy Manyuuji junior high, but Raimon (it kind of confused Ren) and he said that since he beat Manyuuji in six minutes, he was going to beat Raimon in three.

"He is really underestimating Raimon…" Ren muttered and the managers agreed with him.

As they watched the match Ren noted that they were doing well, but making goals… they weren't doing well in that category. Raimon's strikers were sealed off…

Wait a minute… Ren thought. He started thinking…

"Was Ryu-er-Someoka the only striker on your team?" He asked the managers.

"Eh? No… Gouenji was one, but he… left." Aki answered.

"I see…" Ren muttered, going back to his thoughts. For some reason he kept thinking about Kazemaru and what he told Ren about his boyfriend…

"Was he cool?" Ren questioned, Aki absently gave him a nod -since she was paying attention to the game.

No Way! Ichirouta is dating Gouenji! Ren thought, he was in shock.

"Ren-se-er-Ren? Is something wrong?" Haruna stumbled as she almost called him, Ren-Senpai.

"I'm okay!" He said quickly as his face warmed up significantly and… he was feeling angry.

He watched the game again, catching Touko's and Kabeyama's double defense and Fubuki's change.

Fubuki used Eternal Blizzard, but it was blocked by Desarm. Epsilon began their counter attack.. One of the players using another familiar hissatsu; Raimon fought hard… well except for Kogure.

"Kogure! Help out! Stop running!" I shouted, along with the managers (They were nicer).

Time was running out -Ren was feeling anxious- He notices Desarm look up at a figure (How long has that person been up there? And who are they?) before he announced that it was almost three minutes. He kick the ball, sending Fubuki flying…

"Shirou!" Ren shouted before noticing the small blue-haired boy… "Kogure! Move!"

Kogure starts running, but he wouldn't be able to dodge it… till he tripped, spun and the ball was caught between his legs…

When we looked up, we noticed Epsilon had disappeared. Ignoring that fact, Haruna and Endou ran to congratulate Kogure; Ren walked up to the coach.

"Onee-Chan… I thought I saw Hiroto." He told her. The coach's eyes widened for a minute.

"You probably imagined it.." She said, before she looked over… noticing that Manyuuji's team fell in a hole.

"Ah! Are you guys okay!" Ren shouted as he ran to help the team out of the hole.

They began listening to the Manyuuji's coach (He just seemed to appear…) Ren noticed that both Fubuki's and Kazemaru's auras seemed to get heavier, especially when the said that they needed more power.

Haruna went to find Kogure while everyone went back to the Caravan. Ren laid down on one of the seats contemplating. He should have looked for Kogure, since he would probably had a better understanding… Ren shook his head before thinking of something else. He saw a flash of blue, making him think of Kazemaru. That's when the first-years walked in…

"Hey… who is Gouenji?" Ren asked them, startling them.

"Gouenji-Senpai… he was-is- Raimon's ace striker, but he had to leave… maybe we could find a picture." Kurimatsu said as he began to rummage through bags.

"Ah ha!" He shouted as he pulled out a small album. "Now let me see… here we go."

Kurimatsu showed Ren a picture of a boy with spiky platinum blond hair… he was cool.

"How cool…was he strong?" Ren asked, earning a nod from the first-years before they went to settle in for the night.

"Was he… was he dating Ichirouta?" Ren asked, his cheeks burning at the question. The first-years fell off their seats.

"No! Kazemaru-Senpai was dating R… uh… uh… Masamune-senpai!" They shouted, confusing the blue-eyed boy. He felt that they were lying… but also telling the truth.

"Okay… well good night." He said before falling asleep.

Coach decided that they were going back to Inazuma Town to train; they tried to find Kogure with no luck. On the way they kept talking about him… without realizing he was in the back by Kabyama (Who looked really uncomfortable).

"Uh…" Ren was saying, but was ignored… then Kabeyama got their attention, making everyone laugh when they realized that he was there.

* * *

Finished :) Sorry for the late update, but to make up for that I will post another chapter today.


	33. Chapter 33

Like I promised, another chapter :)

* * *

Many were against Kogure being on the team (reality: only two) especially when he defiled their stuff.

"Kogure apologize!" Haruna yelled at him, Ren could only chuckle.

"Relax Haruna… I've done the same things a couple of years ago." Ren said, sitting back. Kurimatsu and Megane glared at him while Kazemaru glared at them.

Endou tried to be a peacemaker and nearly succeeded until Kogure tied his shoelaces together…

"Kogure!" Endou shouted. Ren could only laugh.

On the road the coach got a text message from Hibiki, telling them about a man named Kageyama and his new school: True Teikoku Academy.

They began filling the ones who didn't know him on what he has done since the Football Frontier. When Kidou mentioned the Aqua of the Gods… Ren had a flash of a memory, involving a scary blond boy.

_Who?_ He thought to himself

"Whaa!" Kabeyama shouted, making everyone turn towards him.

"What's wrong?" Endou asked him.

"Look at what Kogure did to me." He said turning around, showing Kogure's drawing (and pranking) abilities; earning a laugh from everyone.

They traveled for a couple of hours before stopping at a grocery store (In Ehime), getting food or drinks. Ren on the other hand was doing homework… that was quite easy for him. He asked Hitomiko why he had to do middle school homework when he was only in elementary school, only to be ignored and nagged.

"Hey Ren… can you help me with this problem?" Kurimatsu asked the boy, showing him a complex math equation.

"Yeah… let's see, you need to find "X" using this formula here; letting you find that X=25." Ren said, figuring out the problem in half the time the buck-tooth boy took.

"Thank you Ren!" He shouted nearly crying; Ren smiled.

The Blue-eyed boy looked out the window, just in time to see Endou get a soccer ball kicked at him…

"Mamoru!" Ren shouted, startling those on the bus as he ran off. They learned that the Mohawk boy that tried to hurt Endou was from True Teikoku Academy and was the one who sent the E-mail… He introduced himself as Fudou Akio… though Ren opted to call him Mohawk-San.

"Well, Mohawk-San… Is that the best you could do?" Ren questioned the boy, earning a glare from him.

"We have some special guest for you Kidou Yuuto." He said to the goggles-wearing boy, totally ignoring Ren. He angered both Ren and Kidou; specially Kidou.

"They would never…" He said, clutching his fists and everyone on Raimon's team agreed.

With that said, they loaded the bus along with Fudou, who was giving directions.

He led them to the docks, where they couldn't see anything due to fog, but out of no where this huge ship/submarine thing burst out of the ocean. As soon as it breached it had opened up, revealing a soccer stadium, surprising everyone. Then a set of stairs appeared and revealed a man; who Ren learned was Kageyama… and Ren had the urge to drag everyone out of that place to get them away from that man.

"Ichirouta… I don't like this…" The blue-eyed boy whispered to the "older" boy. Kazemaru just placed his hand on Ren's shoulder.

The coach questioned Kageyama about his connection to Aliea Gakuen, earning an answer about Aliea Imperial-King, which freaked Ren out and made him hid behind Kazemaru. Kidou and Endou rushed upon the boat while the rest of them waited; Ren didn't like waiting, but he had no choice and was forced to do his homework… again.

Soon Endou and Kidou came back and announced that they were going to fight True Teikoku academy. Everyone boarded the boat, but the coach ordered Ren to stay away.

"Why can't I go?!" Ren had shouted, but didn't get a response… so he sat at the pier.

As the ship was about to leave, and began pulling up its anchor… Ren got a crazy idea. He ran to where the anchor was being brought up and jump(What a crazy kid). He was able to grab the chain and was pulled into the ship.

That was easy, He thought to himself now to find my way towards the field…

He began to explore the ship, going up and down staircases, going through doors. Some of the rooms he entered were bedrooms and he found a nice kitchen and game room… he also found the training room.

Where is the field! He shouted in his head as he ran up another staircase, only to appear next to the field and see a boy used a Hissatsu… called Emperor Penguin no.1; Ren hid in the entryway where no one could see him. He watched the match with horrid fascination as the goalkeeper used another Hissatsu that caused his severe pain, just like the teal-haired boy.

Kidou began to fight with Fudou, causing a jewel to fly out of the Mohawk boys shirt… it caught Ren's eye and it surprised him. It looked exactly like his own necklace…

Pain shot through Ren, causing him to scream (which he muffled). He began to breath heavily, as if he just ran a marathon, but he continued to watch the match.

As he watched, Ren saw Fudou hurt Someoka, it stirred something in him… Without thinking he ran out onto the field, with an odd feeling. He flashed with a pink light, growing taller, and memories came to him. As he neared Fudou and Fubuki, he skidded until he was next Fudou (scaring him) and Ren punched the Mohawk boy hard.

"Don't hurt Someoka!" the blue-eyed boy shouted. Ren wasn't a little boy anymore… he was his old self again…

"Ren!" the team shouted, running over to him as he helped Someoka up.

"Sorry, I'm late guys…" He was saying until he was tackled by Kazemaru.

"You're okay, You're okay…" Kazemaru kept mumbling into his shirt. The smaller boy gently smiled and pat the bluenette's head.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ichirouta, but I think we have a match to win." Ren said, lifting himself and Kazemaru up. The other boy nodded and set about finding Ren's soccer uniform, finding it among the bags they brought.

Ren changed quickly while the teams took a short break (The other team had to ice Fudou's cheek). Someoka was grimacing and trying to stay in the game.

"Someoka… I'm here now, I won't let Kageyama win." Re told him, but Someoka was being stubborn. "Look, he has wronged me too… I won't let him win and that's final, so rest."

"Fine, but if you mess up Ren…" He started to say.

"Don't worry, but forgive me…" The blue-eyed boy said, running off before the taller boy could question him.

"Oh! Masamune is switching in for Someoka… where has he been this whole time?" The little announcer boy shouted from the stands as the teams ran back on the field.

"I'm going to make you pay boy…" Fudou said to Ren, who just ignored him.

They started, most of the match was in a stalemate, but then Fudou knock Ichinose out with the bag giving it to Sakuma.

"Stop!" Kidou had shouted, but it was too late. Sakuma used Emperor Penguin No., it sped towards Endou almost leaving him no time to use Majin the Hand… if it wasn't for Kidou; who delayed the ball for a few precious seconds.

It injured the three of them and then Sakuma started shouting nonsense about power… but Ren could relate. What Ren didn't explain to his friends, was that he knew why he became a child, that he was aware and the younger him didn't know. He would have to tell them soon.

First, I have to stop Sakuma…

Fudou tackled the red-headed girl, stealing the ball and giving it to Sakuma, while blocking Kidou from getting to the teal-haired boy.

"Emperor Penguin No.1!" He shouted using the technique. Kidou ran towards the ball, ready to take it, but… Ren got in the way.

"Shadow Dancer: Misery Night!" Ren shouted as a cloud of Shadows exploded around him and enveloped the ball; sealing it.

"Sakuma!" Kidou had shout as the Teal-haired boy collapsed.

Damn it! Ren thought, distraught that he couldn't prevent Sakuma from using the hissatsu and for leaving the game in a tie.

As he was thinking the ship started to explode… knocking Ren from his thoughts as he began to get everyone to evacuate. Everyone got into the life boats safely before the ship was destroyed and they made it to the docks where ambulances were waiting. Sakuma and Genda were both loaded up, but before they left, they had apologized to Kidou and hoped to play soccer with him again.

"I'm sorry Kidou… I was useless." Ren said to the dreadlock boy as the ambulances left.

"Its not your fault…" He said, walking away.

They loaded on to the bus, quietly since no one felt like talking. They sat in complete silence until…

"How did you come back Ren?"

Everyone looked up to the coach walk into the bus, some eyes were filled with anger and some looked at him in curiosity.

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation…" He said, before he started though he made himself comfortable.

"As you saw; I have mysteriously reverted back to my childhood years, when I'm about six, but the funny thing is… my memories are so- blurry- that I can't remember why." He tried to explain… he got confused looks.

"Look, I'm not going to stay like this for long. I'm going to go back to being a child."

"What!" Everyone shouted, Ren sighed.

"I don't have the details yet… but it seems that the younger me responds to… his feelings on wanting to protect you guys. I've been showing him my current memories, but they scare him to much; he seems to respond to the smaller things. Which is why I was able to come back, he had the desire to protect you."

"I see…" Hitomiko said, everyone else was thinking about what Ren said.

"I'll work with myself, so just trust me… Do you realize how weird it is for me to talk about myself right?" Ren said, earning a laugh, it seemed to calm them down some… Ren then felt a pain in his head..

"I guess its time…" He said, making sure he was secured before he faced Fubuki.

"Nice to see you again Shirou," He said then he turned to Kazemaru (on his left) "And thanks for taking care of the younger me, I know he is a handful."

"No prob…." Kazemaru began to say, but was cut of by getting a peck on the lips.

Everyone who was watching the scene turned pink, before looking away and they missed the light that shone… leaving a sleeping Ren.

"Hurry back…" Kazemaru whispered.

They were on the road when little Ren woke up, with a small headache. Hitomiko gave him so aspirin, before she started whispering to the driver. Ren turned to Kazemaru to ask what had happened.

"The ship… hit a rock and we had to evacuate. You were thrown and knocked out though…" Kazemaru lied, knowing not to reveal to the kid that he reverted back to his older self.

Ren seemed to accept this answer before making sure Someoka was okay… fretting over the taller boy. It was quite an adorable sight.

They soon arrived in Inazuma Town, making everyone very excited. As they chatted Endou made the driver stop and he ran off the bus, with Kazemaru in tow… making little Ren jealous.

Inside the mind of Ren:

_What was going on with his younger self? He always seemed jealous… Oh shoot_.

Ren finally realized that his younger self had fallen for Kazemaru too…

_This might make things more difficul_t

Normal P.O.V

Endou and Kazemaru got back on the bus and they continued towards the school, upon arriving they met up with the chairman…

Little Ren looked at the man, feeling as if he knows the man, but not remembering where…

"Hey Old Man, do I know you?" The blue eyed boy bluntly asked.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes. i wanted to get it out for you guys :)


End file.
